The Story of a Stormbringer
by Fallen Angel of Slovakia
Summary: Hated, scorned, loathed... Left alone to die in pain... But he will not give up, oh no. He will gain the power and he would make them crawl to his feet and beg for forgiveness. If beacause of respect and realization of their mistakes, or because of fear... It doesn't matter at all...
1. Chapter I: The Beginning

**The Story of a Stormbringer**

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

**Hey, this is my second story. I hope you'll enjoy it, but before we start, I have few things to say.**

**- This story contains or will contain Bloodline/Prodigy/Cold/Sharingan/Godlike Naruto. If you don't like this kind of stories, please leave.**

**- This story will contain adult themes (foul language, graphic violence, sexual situations and other) so if you don't like it, please leave.**

**The pairing is already decided, Naruto-x-Ino. May be changed if I receive more than twenty reviews thought, but only if they would all contain the same pairing.**

**Edit 16.11. 2012: I got rid of some typos. Also, I noticed, when I was trying to find the typos, that several sentences or words were missing (whole story), or were present four or five times in row (Ice Release - it shouldn't be). Who was reading this chapter before knows what I'm talking about. I'll try to prevent it from happening, but because I don't know when it actually happens or why it happens, I can't promise it won't happen in future.**

**Edit 25.2. 2013: Got rid of typos, misspellings and other mistakes. Also, for those who already saw the chapter earlier – I decided to not use the liters system anymore. **

**Important INFO for everyone: My chakra reserves are very different – more complicated. While in canon, they are the same as physical stamina, in my stories, they are not. Stamina is merely one of aspects that form them (Others for physical part body : speed, agility, strength and other. For mind: Intelligence, Experience, Mental Endurance and other). That also means that depleting one's chakra reserves does not mean they have no physical stamina. Also, chakra reserves of females in my stories are smaller in overall and they also have better chakra control. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishi does. I wish I did, though.**

**Fire Country, Village Hidden in Leafs (near Ninja Academy), 2.9. 3039EE, 1530hrs**

Young boy, not older than five, was currently hiding in treetop of one of the old oaks near the Ninja Academy of the Leaf Village. He had pale, almost white, skin, "noblish" and somewhat feminine face with almond shaped eyes with sapphire colored pupils. His feminine look was furthered by his long straight hairs, which almost reached to his waist, with dark silver color. He really liked his hair and his eyes. They were something that made him „extra" and different on the first sight. As far as he knew, there was no one in the Leaf who had even similar eyes or hairs. And he doubted he would ever find anyone similar to him in the whole elemental continent. He wore simple shorts, short-sleeved t-shirt and cheap sneakers, all of it in black color.

He was waiting for the classes to end so he could „borrow" the textbooks and scrolls from one of the first years. But that wouldn't happen for quite some time. He started to think about his past to pass the time. As far as he remembered, everyone, aside from the wrinkly old monkey and few others, hated, loathed, despised and scorned him. His life was miserable until almost year ago. He lived in the orphanage where most of the kids were because of the beast he had sealed inside of him. The matrons were no exception, they lost their loved ones to his tenant after all. Or they just went with the crowd. And so he always got the shittiest things, from the shittiest room to shittiest food, and was always bullied. He still hated that place with passion. He even entertained himself with brooding how he would burn it to the grounds sometimes.

After three years of hell, where he was beaten and otherwise mistreated in the orphanage with the occasional beating courtesy of the villagers, both shinobi and civilian, he was thrown out. He was thrown out on the day he was born. On the day the Nine-Tailed Fox, one of the nine tailed beasts, attacked Leaf and destroyed almost half of it while taking away more than three quarters of ninjas present in village in that time and killing one fifth of the civilian population before the oh so great hero, the Fourth Hokage sealed it into him, his only son, sacrificing himself and his wife, the boy's mother using the Shinigami Sealing-Summoning Contract. He was never beaten that hard in any other day of his life. Stabbed, punched, burned, electrocuted... And the worst thing was that he was conscious through it all. The medics held him awake and healed him many times to ensure he was tortured for hours without dying or fainting from pain. After eight hours, they finally decided to end his life, the only thing he had. A ninja, whose whole family was killed by the fox, took out kunai and charged it with lightning chakra. He stabbed him in the gut. And they all left him in that small dark alley to die from blood loss and internal bleeding. But that never happened. That idiot unknowingly damaged the seal. And before it could repair itself, the fox managed to connect to him. After that, he was pulled into his mindscape and met the fox for the first time.

At first he was scared, but after few minutes, he started to trust the fox. It treated him better than 99% of the people in his village, so much for the beast controlled with insatiable bloodlust. He then talked with the fox whenever he could and they became good friends. The fox helped him really lot after that. It helped him convince the old fart to give him apartment and taught him many things about people and how to deal with them. This was happening in the time-span of two weeks. After that, the fox asked him if he wanted to know more about it. He was hesitant at first. Yes, they became good friends, but to be this familiar about two weeks? He voiced his doubts to the fox and it answered it was because he didn't really talk to anyone in almost century. So he decided to give it a try.

They talked for hours, starting with The Sage of the Six Paths and the recreation of moon and creation of the tailed beasts who were actually siblings. It continued with the life in old days, how people respected them at the beggining but slowly started to fear the for their power. How after some time they started to envy them their power and hated them because they couldn't have it. And after that, they naturally started to try and tame the beasts. That was good few hundred years ago and it was the start of the tailed beast hunt that was about 200 hundred years long. It stopped when the One Tailed Racoon-Dog was sealed into kettle by the monks that tried to protect him from one of the long lost samurai clans and the Seven Tails was accidentally destroyed. This forced the other beasts into hiding and they left their secured dens only in dire situations. However one man made the greatest mistake. In the time when fuinjutsu was far more advanced than in the time of the tailed beast hunt, he used his abilities and tamed all of the beast aside from the seven and one tails who were already sealed into hosts. And with blind trust, he gave them to some of the new shinobi villages.

This was the start of the period known as the Village wars. In this time, Ninja Villages were almost constantly in war with one or another. And the jinchuuriki, as the hosts were named, were used as the ultimate weapons of destruction. That led to deaths of many and destruction of several smaller villages such as Village Hidden behind Whirlpools.

They also talked about the fox. About it being controlled by Madara and fighting the First. How it was sealed into two hosts before him, but they never used its power or came to their mindscape. And after that he found out that the previous hosts were his relatives. One being distant cousin of his grandmother and the other his mother. He learned what happened during the week he was born. How the fox was stolen and controlled by the so called Madara, although the fox could tell it was someone else, but didn't know who. The fox rampaged through the village before his father came with his mother and him and sealed the fox inside of him.

But then came the biggest shock. Seeing as the seal was only starting to work properly, the fox was able to witness his fathers last words and shown him the memory. He remembered the words clearly: „Hiruzen (cough)... make...make sure... my son is seen... (cough, cough) as the hero... Not as the... (cough) beast he holds within..." After that his father started coughing violently and after few seconds died. The fox also shown him the memories it had about his first week of his life. 37 murder attempts, 103 attempts to cause irreversible injuries. And he was only week old at that time. He didn't know what happened the next weeks because the seal started working on 100% and the ability to remember everything he gained, thanks to the training the fox gave him, shown him only the memories after his third month. And it was probably good that way because quite big part of his memories would make most people puke. It was probably worst when he was in the hospital with all the drugs he could've been „accidentally" given or the scalpels that „accidentally" slipped from the doctor's hands and cut him.

However it also steeled him in his resolve to become ninja. Now more than ever, he needed to be and feel powerful. To be powerful so no one could harm him. To be powerful so no one would even try to harm. He didn't care if it was because of respect or fear. He just wanted all of the people that mistreated him to crawl to him and bow million times while begging for forgiveness. And after the betrayal of his parents. Of the so called genius, his father, he opted for the fear. Another reason for his opinion was the old monkey. He was loved and respected for what he did for the village and yet they betrayed him.

The council let him back to the position only after severly weakening his position by creating and passing several laws that moved most of power into its hands. Now that he thought about it, the council was maybe even more responsible for his hardships than his father by denying several laws that could prevent from the information about his tenant from leaking. The only law that passed was the one that stated it was forbidden to tell about it to anyone who was not more than 1,5 years old at that time. Even to tell him. And this was the true purpose of the law. In case the demon lost his memories, they shouldn't tell him because the demon needed to stay stupid. All of the kids knew what he housed because they parents or relatives or friends told them. They hated him with the same passion he hated them for their bigotry and stupidity.

He asked the fox to train him and it agreed. Although it didn't know anything about the human way of fighting, it taught him how to survive. How to hide, how to be quiet, how to steal, how to be resourceful... It also taught him how to control his mindscape, how to access all of his memories he had after the third month of his life, how to change it into something better than the sewer it was before. During his training, they became even closer than before. And the fox did what it didn't do ever before, it gave him it's name. Well, he gave him his name.

Kurama then revealed him another shocking thing. Apparently he was messing with his body and while giving him the sensory ability and better senses, it found out he had four bloodlines and what they did.

**_Flashback_**

**_„_****_Before we start the training, I´ll tell you everything I was able to find out about your Bloodlines, because using them to their full potential will give you edge against others. First, I´ll tell you about your Superior Body bloodline, as I dubbed it for now. It has two parts, first physical, second chakral. The physical enchantment of your body is to that extent, that your body has the healing factor makes you almost un-killable and in the eyes of others, immortal. Apparently, you can be killed only by slicing off your head , several stabs to your heart or by turning you to ash. Also, as you know, the brain cells do not replace themselves after the age of the body crosses 18 years – but yours will. Your body´s cells are immune to any outside intervention so no poison or illness will ever kill you._**

**_Also your DNA has a defense mechanism that prevents any deformations and even mutations such as other than bright red or dark brown hair color and violet or neon green pupil-less eyes. But for some reason, this didn't happen, probably because of your father's genes. Your DNA also allows the cells to be duplicated „few" more times so you should actually live around 300 to 350 years. Also, when you work out, your muscles become denser, not bigger so you won´t end up looking like bodybuilder, but you will have lean and athletic body. Also, while using weights as the ones we saw in the army shop can hinder growth of the body of a child if they aren't used carefully before the 14-15th year of life, you can use them without limitations because your body will cope with it without problems._**

**_For the second part, your chakra is far more denser than of any normal human, this makes it easy to manipulate and your chakra coils are able to hold more of it and are able to stretch themselves easier. Also it´s not leaving your body through tenketsu points. Mainly because you don´t have any tenketsu points, but you can force your chakra through your whole skin. This means your chakra control is kage level already and sensory ninjas can't sense you if you aren't using your chakra since it doesn't leak through your tenketsu. This part of your bloodline is also parental to another two of your bloodlines. The Chakra sealing, which allows you to make seals from your chakra instead of using ink and inducing it with chakra and also allows you to view the whole seal in your head, so you can study how it works and make an anti-seal to destroy it._** **_Second is the Chain Release, that allows you to make chains from your chakra._**

**_Your next bloodline is of elemental character. For now, I dubbed it Storm release because it's made of three elements present in storms: Lightning, Water and Wind. However this bloodline also gives you three other sub-elemental releases that are related to this bloodline. Ice release made of wind and water, Swift Release made of wind and lightning and the Beam Release made of water and lightning._**

**_Storm release itself seems to be rather powerful. But it seems rather hard to control so you'll still have to train hard to master it. Even if it's in your blood. Also, all of the elements are present in the same amount in this bloodline release._**

**_Ice release is the one that'll be easiest to master, not only because it's not hard to combine water with wind, but also because it's very well known and it shouldn't be problem to gain information about it. Again, same amount for both elements._**

**_Swift Release...I don't have a clue as to what to do with it... It can't be used for standard ninjutsu because the lightning would be quickly destroyed by the wind without a medium like water in Storm release... I will try to come up with something but I promise nothing. I dubbed it swift release because both lightning and wind are sometimes used in metaphor related to speed. Both elements present in same amount._**

**_Beam release is the hardest one to learn after the Storm Release because I never met someone who could do what you can with this release. I dubbed it Beam release after I played a bit with it because the configuration interested me. This is the only sub-element you have that doesn't have the same amount of the elements. It' actually composed by ¾ of lightning chakra and ¼ water chakra. When I played with it, I found it „slightly disappointing" when it was only like collaboration techniques at first. But then, when the bad results angered me, I pushed inside much more powerful lightning chakra and forced it to stay inside. And then it happened. It started to glow. The powerful lightning coursing the water heated it up and it started to evaporate. But I held it together and it started to glow even stronger. I carefully released the chakra holding it together on one end. The glowing chakra escaped through the hole in beautiful light blue beam that had enough power to burn through the wall of the house you made for yourself within your mindscape._**

**_Oh, after that, I took the liberty to also give you my two chakra elements, Fire and Earth. You can't run around using no fire or earth techniques when you are the representative of the Great Fire Fox From The Hills. Now start your workout._****_"_**

**_End Flashback_**

He was brought out of his musings as he heard the bell in the academy. It was signalizing the end of the afternoon classes. He just had to wait few more minutes. After five or so minutes, kids started to run or walk out of school. He was here yesterday when the school year started and he made sure to remember as much faces of the children as he could.

He watched the children go out of the school. Most of them went to their relatives or headed to the downtown to have some fun. He wasn't interested in those as it would be hard to steal anything from them. He waited for the group that was bound to come soon. And it did. The boy knew them all, he lived with them in the orphanage not even year ago after all. They started walking south and he stealthily mirrored their path. From the chats the academy students had in the orphanage when he was there, he knew they always stopped to relax in the park near the orphanage. And they did, after few more minutes of walking. All of the forty or so kids from orphanage threw their belongings at or near one of the benches carelessly. They probably thought no one would steal from orphans. And no one would, right? Err, no. The boy waited for the kids to run further away with their game of tag. He quickly came to the bench and took the bag of one of the first years. However any idea came to his mind. Why should he steal things several times if he could get them in one go? And they would probably got more cautious too. He quickly took three more bags and quickly left the park in the direction of his apartment.

It took him 10 minutes to get there. It was located in old rundown apartment building built about 50 years ago. It had brown, dirty color. The color of the roof was not recognizable because it was gone from the tiles for years. He entered the building and walked up the stairs to the third floor. He controlled the door if there was any clue if someone broke in when he was gone but the doors were in good condition. No one broke in for about three months. He guessed it was because of his skill to not bee seen and the people simply forgot about him after they didn't notice him on the streets for some time.

He entered the apartment and dropped the bags and slumped onto the couch to relax after the job well done. He looked over the walls, that once were white, but now held grayish tint after the years of usage. His apartment was rundown like the rest of the building but he could see it was actually pretty nice and somewhat expensive because of it's size few years back. It was made of one main bedroom, three smaller bedrooms for guests and kids, a kitchen, two bathrooms, dining room, living room and finally a balcony. All of it lacked furniture, actually the smaller bedrooms had no furniture at all. The main bedroom had one many years used king sized bed, one wardrobe and two smaller cabinets, the living room had only couch and small table, the dining room had only table for two and chairs even when it could actually have table for twelve people and chairs for them with no problem. The only fully equipped rooms were the bathrooms and kitchen. There were no carpets in the whole apartment, only hard wooden floor. All in all, the apartment needed some investments to make it better but it could still be worse.

He stood up. There was no point in wasting time. He took the bag of the first year and started rummaging through it. After few moments, he found what he was looking for. He took the notebook out of the bag and started to read though the notes in it. He soon found what he was looking for. However, he didn't find there any important information or announcements made by the teachers, just some notes from the classes. He then did the same with the second year's notes and again found nothing. He grunted in frustration and dug into the other two bags and read through the notes. Again, he found nothing important. He wanted to know if they would receive something useful through the years but apparently, they didn't.

‚Well, looks like aside from the education, they won't give you anything useful.' he thought disappointed.

During this last year, he was able to steal pretty good things. So far he had scroll for C-Rank technique **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**, B-Rank **Earth Release: Mud Dragon Missile** and few pieces of equipment: Two Chunnin jackets in the standard green color, one black Jonin jacket, fifty meters of high quality rope, stack of 100 small explosive notes, 50 kunai of top notch quality, 100 shuriken of the same quality and 1 000 senbon, also top notch in quality. The list continued with ten pairs of new shinobi standard sandals, blue in color. He stole them although he wasn't going to use them. Ninja needed protective footwear and opened sandals weren't giving much protection. He also stole used ANBU armor and several books on politics and other things, aside from the ninja related books because they were under lockdown and only ninjas had access to them. He was only lucky he managed to stole the two ninujtsu scrolls because someone apparently forgot them under tree in one of the training grounds.

Aside from that, he managed to steal around 30 000 Ryo and expensive things such as jewelry with value around 200 000 Ryo, if what Kurama said was true. Of course he couldn't operate with it freely as it would be suspicious for orphan to have that much money and to sell the expensive things with such high value. So he just had the things hidden and could only wait for his ninja career to start. After that, he would take some missions that he could use as cover for the things he had.

For now, however he needed to train. He took one of the books from the first bag and started to read through it. It took him three hours to read it through and understand it. It was just the theory of chakra so he had no problem with it. He wanted to read another, but the noisy rumbling from his stomach stopped him. He walked to the kitchen and made some salad from the vegetables and cheese he stole earlier this day. While he could buy these things, as buying them wasn't forbidden for him, the only things shopkeepers would sell him were rotten and overpriced.

He ate the salad and then washed the dishes. Then, he returned back to the living room and started studying again.

**Month later, Fire Country, Near Ninja Academy of the Leaf, 2.10. 3039EE cca 2300hrs**

‚Kurama-sensei, are you awake?' The young boy asked through the mental connection with the fox.

The fox yawned and sleepily answered: **‚Now I am... What is it you need, Naruto-kit?'**

The boy, now identified as Naruto apologized for waking up his tenant and asked: ‚Well, seeing as I am here already for the blunt kunai and shuriken for training, I could as well steal something else. I plan to look for the books, that the teachers have for themselves and for things like pens and blank scrolls. I just wanted to know if I should look for anything else?'

The fox was silent for while before answering: **‚Blank tests... actually anything that catches your eyes... and I will stay awake and suggest few things you won't find interesting or notice.'**

The boy just nodded and walked to the front door. He took out bunch of keys he stole from the director yesterday. He tried few of them before he found the right one and unlocked the doors. Once inside, he closed and locked the doors. He looked around, not having problems thanks to his better senses. He quickly ran through the halls and tried to find the staffroom. He found it on the fourth and final floor. He unlocked the door and entered.

After about hour he left the staffroom and locked it. His backpack was now full of things. He got three blank scroll, one empty storage scroll, two books, one on the leadership and one with many tips how not to lose your cool when you are bullied by class full of kids. He also had around twenty pens and every type of test he could find. He then headed downstairs on the ground floor. He started walking through the halls and after few moments found what he was looking for. It were steel, vault like, door with steel wheel in the middle of it and with sign that read: Staff only!

He sighed when he noticed he was too short to open the doors. He left the backpack in front of the door and left to take a chair from the nearest classroom. After he had the chair in position, he unlocked the two locks at the side of the doors and the opened them with some difficulty, as the old wheel opening mechanism wasn't probably oiled in years. It revealed another stairs. He quickly ran down them and found himself in quite big storage under the academy. Using the information he gained from the papers in the staffroom, he quickly found where the blunt training weapons were found.

He took 30 kunai and 60 shuriken because his backpack couldn't store more. He sighed and was about to leave when his tenant stopped him.

**‚Wait kit, I think we could use this bunker-like storage hall for our training. You could access your chakra here for the first time, it's perfect place for it. No one would know you did it because no one would feel it through these meters thick walls of solid steel and high quality concrete.'**

Naruto nodded and sat cross-legged. He remembered what to do from the third year chakra textbook. He started meditating and quickly found his chakra. He actually smirked because this gave him even bigger edge against his peers. When he would enter the academy at eight, he would be far away from them in terms of knowledge and power. Well, he wanted to enter next year as an early student and to graduate after half of the year, which was the shortest time one had to spend in Academy before he or she could graduate. But he knew council would not allow him to enter earlier or to graduate earlier so he had to wait some more. Fortunately they couldn't ban him from attending the Academy absolutely as the Second made unbreakable law that stated every kid that wished to enter the Academy could.

He pulled on his chakra and played with it some more before cough in his mind reminded him where he was and what was he doing. He chuckled before apologizing.

**‚No problem kit, I know how you feel. Now, take out the storage scroll. Then take one of the kunai and place it at the storage scroll at the centre of the storage seal. Then place your hand over the kunai. Form a Ram seal and push small amount of your chakra from your hand through the kunai and into the seal while saying „Store".'**

‚No need to tell me that, I remember the procedure for storing things. I would've used storage scrolls long ago if I already had access to my chakra.' Naruto said and took out the scroll.

He placed all of the kunai in pile onto the storage seal and pushed the chakra trough the while saying: „Store!" To his joy, the kunai disappeared in puff of smoke. He repeated the process with the shuriken and was going to throw the scroll into the backpack when his sensei stopped him again.

**‚Actually, I think you could test your bloodline on the scroll. Just focus on the seal while you place your palm filled with chakra on it.'**

Naruto nodded and did it. He when he placed his hand on the seal, he felt a strange sensation in the back of his head before tons of text appeared in the thin air before him. He almost yelled out in surprise before he calmed down with the fox's help who explained to him that this was the composition of the seal and that only he could actually see it because it was the product of his mind. The fox also told him that he could bend the vision in front of him to his will. He tried to do it and after few minutes was able to shrink the text into something akin to scroll, just imaginary. It showed only thirty lines at the same time. He could only wonder how helpful would this be when he would study the seals of the likes of the one that held the Kurama inside of him. He then tried something else. He wanted to know how much space was inside of the storage seal. He thought about it and immediately the imaginary scroll disappeared and in its place was a cube with transparent walls. He could see the small shuriken and kunai inside at the floor. He then looked at the text beside the cube. It stated that the pocket dimension had actually eight cubical meters. Also, there was a list of things that were currently stored inside the scroll.

He cancelled the connection and quickly stored another 470 kunai and 940 shuriken. Although they were all dulled and used for training, they could still be sharpened and used in future. He just had to find someone who would be willing to do it for him. He then left the Academy, locking everything down so it looked like nothing happened.

**Next afternoon, Naruto's apartment, 3.10. 3039EE, 1530hrs**

Naruto was currently training inside his apartment. He had learned all of the theory previous month so now it was time to make it more practical. He trained physically each day starting from 0600hrs and ending at noon. After lunch, he trained chakra related things until 2000hrs. After that he would leave to go find and steal things he needed. That was the plan he made for this day and many others to come. He was currently doing the leaf floating exercise with twenty leafs on various places on his body that were spinning in different directions with different speeds. Kurama did not lie when he told him his bloodline gave him flawless chakra control. But he also told him he needed to do the chakra control exercises so he could find out what he could do with it and how.

He continued to do it for another half of a hour before he tried something else. He focused on the nearby scroll and molded his chakra with the help of the five needed handseals. After finishing them, he exclaimed: **„Ninja Art: Body Replacement Technique" **He disappeared in plume of smoke and appeared few meters farther, while the scroll was lying on the couch. He smiled and performed the technique several times before he came to realization he was doing it slowly. Although he could do the handseals at low-jonin speed, he still found it slow. With the speed of the fights, the performing of the replacement technique needed to be faster.

At first he decided to shorten the handseal sequence. But this proved to be harder even with his great chakra control. After mastering the justu with 4 seals, he tried to do it with three and so on, the technique getting harder with the shorter sequence. But he managed to do it without handseals at the end, but he still needed to announce the technique and this irked him slightly. He didn't want to tell his opponent what he was going to do so he decided to master it without handseals and exclaiming the name of the technique. He looked at the watches he stole on his morning run and which were now on his arm, they were nothing special, just simple black false leather strap and the actual watches were simple too, made of glazed steel and with simple dial made of black numbers. But they worked and that was what he needed. It was around 1950hrs so he decide to call it a stealing run so he could get things to eat.

**Two weeks later, Naruto's apartment, 17.10. 3039EE, 2230hrs**

Naruto jumped to his bed. He was tired after the whole day. He did his workout, then in the afternoon, he finally mastered the Transformation technique without seals or saying the name of the justu. Doing the technique without handseals and name was rather hard, he found that out quickly while he was trying to master the body replacement, and he was really happy he managed to do it tonight. He could now do all of the three academy ninjutsu without handseals, his shurikenjutsu was on low-chunin level with both kunai and shuriken, his speed, strength and agility on mid-genin with the Academy Taijutsu Style fully mastered. His chakra control was flawless and his chakra reserves were already low-jonin level. His proficiency in other skills taught in academy was top notch. He was pretty sure there wasn't anyone in the academy who could take him head on without at least getting some injuries. However, he wasn't stupid enough to believe there wasn't anyone stronger in the academy though. He was pretty sure the clan members could give him a run for his money. While he knew everything the academy could teach anyone, he wanted to prove himself against his peers. He wanted to show people the first glimpses of his power so they would finally let him be human again and not some rat that had to hide in its sewer and only leave it during night to steal something so it wouldn't starve to death.

**This is all for now, I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Chapter II: Knowledge is Power**


	2. Chapter II: Knowledge is Power

**The Story of a Stormbringer**

**Chapter II:**

**Knowledge is Power**

**Hey people, Fallen Angel's back with new chapter of this youthful story. I hope you'll like it just as much as the previous chapter, if not more (To tell the truth, probably less, since it's more of a filler that mainly focuses on the knowledge and power our hero gains.)**

**Anyway, my big thank you goes to everyone who found time to bother with this story and will continue to read it.**

**Bigger thank you goes to those who added it to their favorites and follows. Thank you very much!**

**And the biggest thank you goes to those who reviewed! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**As for the reviews:**

**Itachi mr yolk: Thank for the praise. It makes me even happier that you like the Superior Body bloodline more than the other. It's because I made this bloodline without any inspiration, so it's solely based on the things with which I came up. It's really great feeling to hear(or read), that you like my ideas.**

**MyinnerDEMON17: Thanks man, I hope you'll like it to the very end.**

**Darkryus: Thanks for the praise. I hope I updated soon enough for your taste. If not, I'm sorry, but I don't want to rush it more.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you will like the rest of the story just as much.**

**Edit: 25.2. 2013: Got rid of all mistakes I found.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Next day, Near the Central Library of the Leaf, 18.10. 3039EE, 1030 hrs**

Naruto was observing the library for quite some time now, he made sure to stop here after every morning run and tried to find out a way to get in. He couldn't go as himself because they would throw him out and it would make the villagers remember him again. And he sure as hell wasn't going to make his life miserable again. He soon found out it would be easy to get into the civilian part, simple transformation would do. Even to the ninja academy section, as the guard was always half asleep and wouldn't even want his student id. And even if he did, Naruto could just use the form of one of the Academy students he robed along with their id.

But he knew the guards at the Genin/Chunnin/Jonin sections would not fall for such trick, so he needed to devise a plan to get around them. For now, however, he had to work with what he had. He hid in small alley and changed into a kid he saw earlier. It was civilian boy, around 12 years old. He had round face, black eyes and short messy grey hair. He wore simple white hoodie, black pants and red sneakers. He entered the library and headed to the section with cooking books. He remembered few of them. After that, he left and entered the back alley again. He transformed into the third year student with the attire the civilian boy had, he just reversed the colors of the hoodie and the sneakers meaning the hoodie was now red and the sneakers white. As for looks, he had short spiky black hair, emerald green eyes and long scar on his left cheek.

He entered the library again and now headed to the Ninja Academy section. He hoped there were more things at academy level than those the academy taught nowadays. And he was happy to find out there indeed were things they didn't teach these days, but were still academy level. He found several interesting books and scrolls and immediately remembered several of them: Introduction to the noble Art of Seals, Fuinjutsu Theory: Beginner I & II, Introduction to Medical Arts, Poisons and Antidotes I, Combat Medicine: Beginner, Combat Surgery I, Genjutsu theory and practical use I and finally: Guide to shurikenjutsu that contained few things like simple strategies for shurikenjustu and similar things. But there was another thing inside that caught his attention. The book also taught how to throw senbon along with spots where to hit. He thought senbon were only usable when you had extensive knowledge of anatomy. But that seemed like load of bullshit now. The book had a picture of human body with several marked spots. Each marked spot had number. Beside the picture was list of the spots with their number and simple explanation on what would happen if you hit them properly. Of course you wouldn't be as good as the people for whom was anatomy second nature, but you still would be able to do great damage without really needing to study it.

Not that Naruto didn't plan to learn the anatomy, he just knew that would take more than year to completely get it right and he really didn't want to wait that much before he could use the senbon. He liked the senbon more than kunai or shuriken. They were the weapon of true assassin. Small, so you could get them anywhere, silent, so no one knew who actually did it if they didn't see him, available in great amount and weren't actually meant to be weapons. Every medic, even the civilian ones, had them. Plus many shamans and healers used them. They were medical tools that could kill, just like scalpels, but were safer to use because of the range.

He left the library around 1330hrs and decided to go get some food. He dropped the transformation in one of the smaller and deserted alleys and headed to the downtown. There, in one of the smaller shopping streets, was a small ramen stand. It was one of the only three places in the city where they would serve him, the second being a dango stand between clan and shinobi district and the third was a bar in the red light district. The owner of this stand never hated him and treated him like any normal person. He wasn't there in long time and decided to stop by for a bowl or two and little chat. He arrived to his destination after few minutes of walking through the sparingly used alleys and streets. However, he didn't enter from the front. If anyone knew the old man served the demon, he would be ruined. He knocked on the back door. After few moments, they were opened by around ten years old brunette with hazel eyes. When she saw him, she didn't say anything just hugged him tightly in sisterly way. After few moments she let him go.

„Where you were all the time, huh?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled nervously before answering. „You know, the usual, people to see-" but didn't get to complete the sentence because of interruption made by man in his late thirties

„What did you stole this time?"

The boy chuckled nervously again: „Well, just the usual – food, some money... " he took a deep breath to calm himself down before mumbling something under his breath.

However, the man heard it „Thousand shuriken? Not to mention I didn't understand the other things. You know I don't care if you ‚borrow' money, food and such things from the people who made your life hell. But stealing weapons could get you into prison... What else did you steal?"

Naruto told not only told him what he „borrowed" but what he did with it. The chief already knew about the fox and everything else he did before. He was the closest thing Naruto had to father and he trusted the man with everything. And Teuchi knew this and never betrayed the boy, not even to the Hokage who discussed the life of the boy with him several times. After the explanation was done, Teuchi sighed. There was nothing else he could do.

„Just be careful and don't hurt yourself... Because if you do, I will hurt you ten times more, is that clear?"

Naruto just chuckled nervously... again. It was becoming a habit for him to chuckle nervously when he was talking with the ramen chef about his exploits. The man sighed again. It was becoming his habit to sigh whenever he asked Naruto about his life. After that, they started to talk about more pleasant things while Naruto ate his meal and Teuchi left few times to serve his customers. When he finally said goodbye, he headed back to the library to get the knowledge he needed. Because knowledge was power. And he needed and wanted power. For now, gaining power was the sole purpose of his life.

**Two months later, near the Library, 18.12. 3039EE, 2300hrs**

For the two months, Naruto trained restlessly. He learned all he could from the books he got before his lunch in Ichiraku plus another books: Fuinjutsu Theory: Beginner III, Basics of Anatomy I & II, Poisons and Antidotes II, Survival in War: 100 tips how to stay alive out there!.

From the Fuinjutsu books, he learned everything about the basics of sealing, from the medical books everything about the most common poisons and toxins and about antidotes, basics of combat medicine and anatomy. The book on shurikenjutsu was the best in Naruto's opinion. He learned how to throw senbon in record time and was now rather proficient with it, if one trusted the chart in the book, he was at low-chunin level. His physical abilities rose from mid-genin to high-genin level. His chakra reserves also rose by some, but still remained in the same category. His arsenal of ninjutsu didn't become bigger, he still had only the three academy techniques and he didn't want to learn the techniques from the scrolls he stole before he at least tried the elemental chakra control exercises. The book on the survival was rather good too, much better than the one used in academy. But much more complicated, which he guessed was the reason it wasn't used anymore.

However, he finally found a way into the genin and portion of the library. Actually he found a way into all of the shinobi parts. After hours of boring work, one of the chunnins on guard duty there usually went out to buy sake and then they drank it in the Academy section which was in front of the other shinobi section. He just had to wait for them to get drunk and enter through the window in the jonin part of the library. The only problem was the alarm seal on the windows. But he found a way to break it after three weeks when he rocked his brain in his mindscape for hours when the rest of his body rested.

He wasn't going to break it the standard way because he lacked the knowledge about the alarm seals. He would do different thing. Just overload it with demonic chakra. The alarm seal had several lines of defense that would alert the ninjas inside if anyone decided to break in or decided to destroy the seal and made mistake. Seeing how complicated the seal was, only the best seal master would be able to get rid of it unnoticed. But the chakra of tailed beasts was different than that of a human. It's corrosive effects would destroy the seal before it could alert anyone. The best thing was that even while he was using the demonic chakra, he only had to use small amount and thus no one would really notice.

He quickly ran to the last window and used his sealing bloodline. But now instead of using his own chakra, he used Kurama's. The effect was immediate as he didn't even feel the small tug in the back of his head. The seal glowed faint red color for few moments before it evaporated. He opened the window and got in. He quickly ran through the jonin and chunnin section knowing, that while he wanted to read those books, without the basics he would get in the genin part of library, they were all useless.

He entered the genin section and stopped for while. Using his sensory ability, he confirmed the guards indeed were in the academy part. Nodding to himself, he started to go through the books there. Soon he had remembered all the books he or Kurama found interesting: Fuinjutsu Theory: Intermediate I, II & III, Poisons and Antidotes III, Combat Medicine: Intermediate, Combat Surgery II, Human Anatomy: Beginner, Genjutsu theory and practical use II & III, Practical Fuinjutsu: Beginner I & II, Ninja Art: Body Flicker Technique, Chakra Exercises: Genin level, few books on tactics and strategy and other things about ninja world, including several accurate books about history, that were much better than the ones used in academy or books on the emotions and ways to control them. After that, he left the same way he came. He even reapplied the alarm seal and set it back into work, seeing as he already copied it with his bloodline and while he didn't understand it fully, he could still make it and even knew how to link it to other seals.

After that, he quickly left the area. He used the shady back alleys and less used streets to get home. Once there, he just threw himself on the bed and drifted to sleep. Well, his body did, his consciousness was in the mindscape reading through the books he remembered.

**Two months later, Village Hidden in Leafs, 18.2. 3040EE, 0630hrs**

Naruto was currently on his morning run around the village. While he was running, he was mentally preparing for a little trip to chunnin section of the library, that was going to take place tonight. He was also thinking about what he learned from the books. The fuinjutsu theory books were great and helped him lot with understanding the art of fuinjutsu, the books on practical use were mainly focused on explaining the need for excellent calligraphy and such things, and while Naruto didn't need it, he still learned it. Poison and Antidotes III, the last books in the series, was filled with information about common venoms and antidotes for them. The medic books were great too. However, the genjustu books were even better. He now knew how to better mask his transformation technique from the second book and learned two techniques from the third.

The first was **False Vision: False Handseals Technique**. This technique was an E-Rank Genjutsu. As the name said, it created false handseals to prevent the enemy of the user from correctly guessing the jutsu he was going to use. It required only two handseals: Ram and Snake. It was really easy to master, even without handseals and the name. It also had a small chakra cost, so miniscule the used chakra was instantly regenerated back. At least for him, thanks to his bloodline.

The second was **Eye Illusion: Eye Stab Technique. **This technique was a D-Rank Genjutsu. It required the eye contact. Once the fighters had it, the opponent of the user could feel many things depending on the distance. It was the simple itching from about twenty meters to stabbing pain in less than meter. It required three handseals: Ram, Snake and Rat. It was also easy to fully master, however not as easy as the false handseals or the ninja academy techniques, but he had lots of fun with the technique while mastering and was sure many civilian villagers wouldn't forget the pain in their eyes for quite some time. The technique required very low amount of chakra to be activated and kept running.

He also mastered the **Ninja Art: Body Flicker Technique**, read through the history books while finding several interesting things and learned to control his emotions to an extent where he looked like moving corpse where his face displayed nothing and his eyes were dull and lifeless and he was able to control his emotions with no problems at all. He also gave attention to the tactics and strategy books and from those learned about the teamwork and how important it could become. While he wanted to be strong enough to destroy everyone in his way, he knew that kind of power would come with years. And before it came, he would be often on missions with teammates, thus he needed to know how to work with them and he learned it from those books.

He also had no problem with the chakra control exercises, the solid surface walking and the liquid surface walking, and also found a way to make them harder by adding boulders. The exercise the contained him holding a boulder at the soles of his feet while also walking on the tree/water. He also found that these two techniques helped him a lot with his chakra reserves that were now mid-jonin. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he noticed he was only few meters from his apartment.

**Three months later, Village Hidden in Leafs, 18.5. 3040EE, 0630hrs**

Naruto was again on his morning run and again thought about his progress with the ninja arts. Three months ago, he stole many books. Twenty on different things like tactics, strategy or politics, Fuinjutsu Theory: Intermediate IV, V, VI and VII, Practical Fuinjutsu: Beginner III,IV and V, Combat Medicine: Advanced and Master, Combat Surgery III and IV, Human Anatomy: Intermediate and Advanced, Genjutsu theory and practical use III, IV and V, Natural Element Theory, Elemental Chakra Control Exercises: Beginner and Intermediate, Introduction to Kenjutsu, Kenjustu Theory: Beginner and Intermediate, a scroll on kenjutsu style called Invisible style and a scroll about Taijutsu style called Fast fist.

The books about the strategy were good, they taught him more about teamwork and even about leadership, seeing as chunnins were sometimes in charge of genins, and basics about tactics behind divisions and armies, seeing as chunnins were the major part of the ninja forces and thus the armies.

He finished the intermediate fuinjutsu theory books and the beginner practical fuinjutsu , the last three books finishing with much more vigor because of their content. From them, he learned how to do different explosive notes and seals.

He also finished the combat medicine and combat surgery series. Both series were practically the same as the combat medics in standard militia and samurai armies were taught. The knowledge was enough for those armies and even when the injuries were made by genin level ninja, but everything above needed the use of chakra medical techniques or immediate hospitalization. The human anatomy book was great in his opinion.

The natural element theory scroll held much better explanation of the natural elements than the academy books had and the scrolls on the elemental control were priceless. They taught him how to use the elemental chakra he needed for the two techniques he stole. He mastered the leaf exercise with no problem and the hand coating exercise wasn't that hard too. He also started on the two techniques he found before. He could now do the **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough **with only two, instead of the original five, handseals and perform the **Earth Release: Mud Dragon Missile, **however, he still had to use all of the handseals and could do just two in one hour because the technique had big chakra price.

From the Genjutsu, aside from strategies and such things, he learned another three techniques.

First was **False Noise: Buzzing Sound. **This simple genjutsu caused the enemy to hear a buzzing sound in his ears. It was D-Rank and Naruto again tested it on civilian villagers. The chakra price was quite low, with his reserves, he could have it activated for several hours. The handseals were Ram, Bird and Dog. It's downside was short range, only around 5-7 metres. The chakra consumption was really low though.

Second was **Eye Illusion: Chill. **An easy, D-Rank, Genjutsu that sends chill down ones spine if he looks in the users eyes. Naruto tested it on villagers again. This time, he stood in front of one restaurant transformed into guard and glared on everyone. Those who looked him straight into eyes felt the chill run down their spine and since all of them were civilians, most of those affected turned and left. The jutsu had four handseals: Ram, Ox, Snake and Bird. The chakra cost was low, as it was with all of the genjutsu he knew so far.

The third and last technique was **False Vision: Drowning in Worms. **The user made their target or targets see large amount of white and fat worms coming at them and crawling at their body and then going inside their bodies through any visible hole. He tested this rather foul technique on the academy students. He chose third years for it and was successful. Half of the class puked at the first sight of the worms coming from everywhere, while quarter started to panic and scream hysterically and the last quarter was unconscious. The genjutsu, however, was used only on students and it took the chunnin teacher minute or two to figure out what happened. At that time, all of the students were already unconscious, the technique canceled and Naruto long gone. The technique was D-Rank, just like the others. And while it required slightly more chakra to make it, it was still low compared to the Demonic Illusion techniques. And thanks to its foulness, it could probably knock out even inexperienced chunnin or maybe even jonin. The technique had four handseals: Ram, Boar, Snake, Rat.

The kenjutsu books were also great, although the swords weren't really weapons for assassins, he could see himself carrying one for straight fight. That was the reason why he already started reading the katas of the Invisible Style and practicing with wooden training sword he stole. He liked the style, it was based on speed. As the name hinted, to fully master the style, you needed to move the sword fast enough to become invisible to the enemy, move the sword so fast they wouldn't be able to follow it's movement. Also, this style was different from most of the kenjutsu styles by using mainly stabs, not slashes. He already mastered all of the beginner katas and was going to learn all of the intermediate and above as soon as he got the scroll from the jonin section of the library.

His new taijutsu was also based on speed, as the name hinted again. Aside from the speed, it was built on precise strikes and dodging instead of brute attacks and blocking. He also mastered all of the beginner katas and also would continue learn them when he managed to get the info on the remaining katas

**Half of Year later, Village Hidden in Leafs, Training Ground C-23, 22.11. 3040EE, cca 2130hrs**

If any chunnin went to train to the training ground 23 of the chunnin training grounds and had his chakra absolutely suppressed, he would find someone else there. By the height, it was obviously a boy not older than six or seven. He wore a black bandana with blank metal plate in front. The bandana held the boys strange silvery hair that reached to his waist. The only thing visible on his face were his sapphire colored eyes and bit of skin around them, as the rest was covered by his hair and black facemask that reached from his neck up to half of his face. He wore a small copy of standard jonin flack jacket of leaf in black color and without the red swirl on the back. Instead, kanji for Storm in light blue color was there, surrounded by silver and sapphire circles, the silver being the smaller one and the blue obviously the larger. Under the flak jacket was thick long-sleeved black t-shirt. He also had black leather gloves. His legs were covered by black ANBU style pants with many pockets that were mainly filled with scrolls. His feet were encased in black army boots with steel tips.

Although nobody could see it, he was smirking victoriously. He finally managed to master his last technique without shouting out the name and doing handseals. He grew very strong in the last two years and few days. The jonin library, while not holding any powerful techniques or similar things, taught him many things in all of the aspects of ninjas life and career. He stole many books from there: Fuinjtsu Theory: Advanced I to V, Fuinjutsu Theory: Master I to IX, Practical Fuinjutsu: Intermediate I to V, Advanced I to IV, Master I to XII, Chakra Combat Medicine: Beginner to Master, Chakra Combat Surgery I to IV, Human Anatomy: Master, Genjutsu theory and practical use VI to VIII, Chakra Control Exercises: Jonin Level, Advanced elemental exercises, Kenjutsu Theory: Advanced and Master and several books on tactics & strategy, history, politics and such.

When it came to Ninjutsu, he had no problem with any of the chakra control exercises, be it normal or elemental. The kunai spinning exercise was just upgraded version of the leaf floating exercise, but the elemental exercises such as the waterfall splitting or water statue making were bit harder. However he mastered them nonetheless. His arsenal of ninjutsu was far above his age group. Even those like Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi didn't know anything else than the academy three in his years.

His arsenal was made of: **Earth Release: Mud Dragon Missile (High B-Rank), Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Mid-C Rank), Water Release: Water Clone Technique (Mid C-Rank), Ninja Art: Body Flicker Technique (High D-Rank) **and the academy three although he could now use the transformation more subtly and with several layers.

He also created several techniques himself: **Wind Release: Clone Technique (Mid D-Rank) **– a standard clone illusion but filled with wind chakra, when someone went through it, he received few gashes or bruises depending on how was the wind chakra molded, if it was molded into fast wind knives or air with high pressure. When the technique was dispelled, the same would happen to those unfortunate enough to stand nearby. However the range was only about 1,5 meter. The technique consumed more chakra than the standard clone, but much less than solid clone techniques.

**Ninja Art: Solid Transformation (Low B-Rank) **– a technique based on the standard transformation, however solid. This technique required extensive knowledge on anatomy of the thing you were transforming into. Only transformation into living things was possible as the transformation into something inanimate would kill the user instantly. The only, but big, downside of the technique was the great chakra consumption. Even with mid-jonin reserves, he wasn't able to keep it running for more than five minutes.

**Ice Release: Spear (Low C-Rank) and Ice Release: Spears (Low B-Rank) **– The first technique created only one spear made of ice that erupted from the ground. The second obviously created more of them. The difference was also in the handseals. Chakra price for both was pretty average for C and B Rank techniques respectively.

**Beam Release: Hyper Beam (High A-Rank) **– His so far most powerful technique, also the hardest to master. This technique required great control over its sub-element because if the user didn't have it, he'd get himself killed easily. It's because this techniques fires rather powerful beam out of their mouth. Even the smallest mistake could lead to the evaporation of the user's brain instead of the opponent. This was also the technique he finally mastered today. The chakra consumption was almost at Low S-Rank.

For the genjutsu, he didn't learn any new because the books in the library didn't have any inside and instead focused on the multilayered casting and how to make genjutsu more subtle and more resilient.

As for his taijutsu and kenjutsu, they were harder to master than he thought at first. However, he was still learning them at excellent pace, having already mastered all of the Intermediate katas and being halfway through the Advanced ones.

Fuinjutsu was other story entirely. He knew and could do any normal type of seal with many tweaks and upgrades and even started to make his own although he was only at beginning with them. With his knowledge, there was no one better with seals than him in the whole Fire Country aside from the Jirayia of the Sannin and the old monkey. But that was only because of their experience. With his talent, he would surpass them in few years.

His skills as medic also grew. He could now use several medic techniques he learned from the Chakra Combat Medicine and Chakra Combat Surgery: **Medical Art: Diagnostic Technique (Low C-Rank),** **Medical Art: Chakra Transfer Technique (High C-Rank), Medical Art: Painkiller Technique (Low B-Rank), Medical Art: Healing Hands Technique (High B-Rank), Medical Art: Anesthetic Technique (Low B-Rank), Medical Art: Stitching Technique (Mid B-Rank) **and the last one was **Medical Art: Chakra Scalpel (Mid A-Rank).**

As for his other skills, he didn't progress at all, instead opting to train in the things above and holding them on the same level.

He left the training ground satisfied and headed to the bar in the red light district. His destination was the bar he knew he could visit, The Love Den. Well, it wasn't entirely a bar, maybe it also had striptease... Well maybe it was brothel, but it was one of the three places where they accepted him as human being. He wasn't going there for pleasure, he was six after all. He was going there for work.

He needed the experience with killing and why not get paid for doing so? Ninja did it all the time and the sooner he started with it, the better. He thought about it for a little while. He would probably have to kill some lowly shit who hurt the girls working there, so it wasn't even that immoral. Not that he cared about morals after what happened to him in his life.

But he soon found out it was not meant to be. As he was walking through a deserted streets, he noticed several voices talking from one of the side alleys. This wouldn't be all that interesting if the voices weren't accompanied by muffled screams. He quickly changed his path and entered the shadowy alley. With his enchanced eyes, he saw three males, by the looks some lowly „gangstas" who were beating and trying to rape little girl. This was interesting. While the Leaf had its criminals, things like rape almost never happened because ANBU quickly heard the sounds and came to rescue.

But he knew this wasn't going to happen this time as his sensory skills told him there was no ANBU around. And seeing as there were always ANBU patrols inside all of the districts all the time, this could mean only one thing. This girl was an outcast, just like he was. She was saved by Hokage, he was sure about that, but the council, or someone on the council or with contacts in the council wanted her dead. And what was better than an unfortunate occurrence?

Well, maybe he could do his first three kills for free. He moved to another position that would be better for attack. As he was going to jump at the offenders, the little girl turned her head and looked at him. And he immediately understood why she was left to die.

She was white. Absolutely white, her hair, her skin... her pupils and irises. He didn't hesitate and jumped at the three men, killing the first instantly by punch to his neck, creating a sickening crunch. Before the other could even take in what happened, he punched one into his gut with enough force to knock him out, but he wasn't finished with him. He delivered a vicious kick to his head, again creating the sickening crunch. The last man blinked few times before his brain worked out what happened. He released a vicious roar of anger and reached to his pocket for knife. This proved to be mistake, as with his one hand in pocket and one at his side, he was completely open for attack.

The blonde saw this and quickly ran at his opponent and jumped in front of him so he could hit him in the face. He released a powerful punch to the cheek of the wannabe rapist and sent him to the ground. The man spit blood and few of his teeth out before grumbling something through his broken jaw and tried to stand up. But before he could, his right eye and the thin part of skull behind it were pierced by his own knife, that fell from his pocket when he was falling. His, now lifeless, body hit the ground again with barely audible thump.

He turned and looked at the now unconscious girl. He walked to her and gently picked her up. Holding her bridal style, he took off to the roofs, powering his sensory abilities with excess chakra to warn him from any patrols around. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he reached his apartment building. He made a water clone to unlock the door and quickly took the girl to the bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and started running a diagnostic technique.

What he found wasn't as bad as he feared it would be. The attackers obviously didn't get far because he arrived before they could. She had just few bruises, that were easily healed by the healing hands technique. She probably passed out from fear of the rapists just when he was attacking them first. Or maybe she thought he would get rid of them and have her for himself. But that didn't matter now. She was safe. She didn't have to suffer anymore.

He then looked at her eyes. The pupil of both of the eyes was white and barely visible and so was the iris. Just faint outline defined them. He activated the diagnostic technique again and now focused solely on the eyes. Just as he thought, they weren't normal eyes. They had chakra signature and only dojutsu had chakra signature of their own. However, this one was almost unnoticeable, signalizing that it hadn't been awakened yet. However, he didn't needed to run a DNA test to figure out what dojutsu it was.

‚Byakugan, huh? I wonder what's the story of her life. I don't think they would leave the girl to rot on the streets. Hyugas, well the main family, are colder than me, but still, I can't imagine them doing this to one of their own. Besides, they don't care about the looks, just about the eyes. And she has them. So why?'

He noticed the girl was starting to stir. He was thinking what to do. Should he let her wake up and ask her about her life or use the anesthetic technique and ask her tomorrow? He decided for the later. It would help her to deal with the trauma of almost being sexually active at three. He used the technique and then carried the little girl to his apartment.

**Next morning, Naruto's apartment, 23.11. 3040EE, 0830hrs**

The small girl started to stir in the bed. It took her few moments to get awake and even then, she wanted to just fall back asleep. She never slept in so good bed. Considering the state of the old king sized bed, she probably never slept in any real bed. But then it hit her. This wasn't orphanage where she was supposed to be. The memories of the previous night started to get back.

They went outside for a little walk. But then she got lost. She didn't know how. She just walked at the end of the crowd of the kids when the world suddenly started spin around. She had to close her eyes to regain balance and when she opened them, everyone was gone. She then wandered the streets and tried to find someone who would take her back to orphanage. After some time, he met three men who said they would take her there and said that they would have some fun time on the way. But when they started to walk through one of the dark alleys, they started to harm her.

Then one hit her on the face and her head hit the pavement. The world started to fade away and the last thing she saw was a dark figure jumping at one of the men. The she fell unconscious, although she didn't know what unconscious was. She thought she fell asleep from the pain and slept until the morning came. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in rundown room, but not as far rundown as her room in the orphanage was. She noticed that there was a tray beside the bed. On it was a glass of juice and a slice of bread with butter and ham.

She quickly ate it and drank the juice. After that, she went to explore. She was running around the apartment for quite some time when her stomach started rumbling. She went to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets she could reach. But there was no food, just kitchen tools. She looked over and noticed the fridge. But the handle wasn't in her reach. So she decided to drag in one of the chairs that were in dining room. After some time, she successfully managed to do it. She climbed the chair and the opened the fridge. However, she did it much faster than she intended because she thought it would be harder. The speed was enough to make one of the eggs get out of one of the shelves and fall right onto her head. It broke and covered her head in its insides. This released a chuckle from someone she didn't notice was here. However, what she could tell it was a kid. So she turned and saw a young boy dressed in black clothes and with most of his face cowered by mask. He had a pale skin, although not as pale as she had, blue eyes and dark silver hair.

He chuckled again before saying: „Hey there. I see you feel better than yesterday..."

**Well, this is the end. I hope there are no typos, words and sentences missing. I'm sorry if there are, but I didn't have time to take care of them. Anyway, review please!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter III: Sharingans and Sisters**


	3. Chapter III: Sharingans and Sisters

**Story of a Stormbringer**

**Chapter III**

**Sharingans and Sisters**

**Hey, your little angel's back and a new chappie with him. I'm sure everyone goes 'Yay, maybe there will be some action this time!' Well, uhh... no. This chapter and next two will mainly be fillers focused on Naruto's and sometimes Akiko's training. The action will come after that. **

**Again, big thanks to everyone who reads, follows and favorites my story. Also big thanks to admin of a community, which added me into it's stories archive, unfortunately I forgot the name (/Scumbag Brain).**

**As for the reviews:**

**Rikudou Naruto:**

**1. No, you will find out how he will gain it in this chapter.**

**2. Thanks. I think it is far better than him running around in orange jumpsuit and shouting around about being Hokage when he has no skill and aside from being Jinchuuriki, is absolutely useless. **

**3. If you want Yakumo paired with Naruto, you have to convince nineteen other readers, who have my story in favorites or follows (or both), to want the same pairing. If I then get 20 reviews wanting Naruto-x-Yakumo, all of them from people who favorited or follow the story, I will change the pairing. This will, however, have to happen before the chunnin exams arc. Or I can make it harem, the 20 reviews will be still needed for that though.**

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**4. Oh, he will. Just not the way you all think he will.**

**!SPOILER END!**

**5. Naruto is not dark, he only hates most of the Leaf village because of what they do or did to him.**

**6. I already have a summoning contract for him (hint: purple scales), he will have two more contracts later on though. I have a poll on my profile about the second one, so vote.**

**7. Sorry, but no. In this story, Itachi is absolutely loyal to the old monkey. And while the monkey likes Naruto, he doesn't see him as surrogate grandchild and thus won't let his elite ANBU to teach him things.**

**8. Naruto has all elemental affinities plus his sub-elemental. He will use them all.**

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**9. Dunno, probably the last year of the academy.**

**!SPOILER END!**

**10. No. Sorry, but scythe is pretty big and for me, pretty illogical choice. He will use kenjutsu in ninja battles, but his preferred weapon will be senbon.**

**Itachi mr yolk: Ahahaha, sorry man, looks like you'll have to drool few more days. **

**ddcj1990: Thanks, hope you'll like this one just as much.**

**Soutrick: Thanks, as for the relationship, you have to read this chapter and find out.**

**AS I ALREADY WROTE, POLL ON MY PROFILE WILL DECIDE THE SECOND SUMMONING CONTRACT SO VOTE SUCKE... err, beloved readers.**

**If there are any words or sentences missing, I'm sorry, but it's not my fault. I will proofread this and the second chapter in the coming days though.**

**Edit 25.2. 2013: Got rid of all mistakes I found.**

**Disclaimer: Hidan says you have to fuck off. I say I don't own Naruto. Kishi says he does. Tayuya says I'm pretty much fucked up today. I say I agree.**

**Between 23.11. 3040EE and 23.3. 3041EE**

Later that day, the little girl told him everything about her life. She was three years old, born on 1. September and said her name was Akiko. She didn't have any surname. She wasn't born in Leaf, but in nearby town called Okaya, that was located about 40 kilometers to the north from the Leaf. She lived there in orphanage and the caretakers never answered questions about her parents. Her life there resembled the one Naruto had. Because of her appearance, she was bullied. She lived there until two weeks after her birthday. At that time, Jonin of Leaf found her being bullied on the playground near the orphanage and took her to the orphanage in the Leaf, apparently hoping she would have better life. However he was wrong because someone wanted her dead. The girl was obvious to this, but Naruto was sure someone wanted to kill the little girl. He didn't know who, but the reason was as clear as day. Her eyes. He only hoped he would be able to hide her from them and to train her to defend herself if it was needed.

And so he started training her in the ninja arts. He had, however, used different training type. He had to train her how to suppress her chakra and for that, she had to learn how to use it. And he was now assured she was a descendant of Hyuga. She caught up on the chakra control exercises with great ease and in the January, she was done with them. He then started to teach her about the tenketsu points and how to control them, things he didn't need to know, but learned them anyway because of his pupil. Gaining complete control over the tenketsu took her only week and with that done, she was able to suppress her chakra and he started to train her in stealth and thievery. She was very talented in it and starting from the middle of the March, she was the one getting them food.

As for the other training, she didn't do much. Mostly physical training aimed at speed, agility and stamina. Naruto didn't want to teach her the other stuff before she was proficient enough in her stealth skills to get her own weapons or scrolls just like he did before robbing the academy and the library. After that, he would start to train her on the Academy stuff, then after she mastered it, with the Genin level things and so on...

But if Naruto had to say the truth about living with the girl and training her, he would say he was greatly annoyed. She was too childish for his taste and he even sometimes wondered if it would be easier if let the rapist destroy this childishness that night and then saved her. But after some time, he grew attached to the girl and came to love her as younger sister. When he then remembered how he thought about leaving her to be raped so it would be easier, he couldn't help but to smack himself. He thought he was idiot the first two weeks, because he blamed her for being child. But after some time, he realized this was the childishness every child should have before they were thrown to the adult life, so they could have at least some innocence. He may've been an exception, but that was no reason for him to want others to be like him.

Kurama, on the other hand, was filled with joy. He managed to get rid of small amount of hatred the boy held, along with the few people who liked the boy (although they didn't know it), but this girl managed to absolutely relieve him from the curse of hatred. He feared the kid would hate all people without actually getting to know them, but now, thanks to the little girl, he knew that wouldn't happen. Of course, he couldn't care less about the ones that wronged the boy. As far as he didn't kill the innocent, he could burn the village to the ground and Kurama wouldn't even bat an eye leash.

As for Naruto's training, he focused mainly on his physical skills, that were neglected over the previous months when he was mastering the things from the library. However, now he was training in them as much as he could. He also mastered the Advanced katas of his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles and was now done with quarter of the Master level. However the styles were far from mastered seeing as he needed to reach at least Low-Mid Kage level speed to use them to their full potential. That was the reason why those styles were rotting in the library. Most of the ninjas never reached that level of speed, aside from their dreams.

However, he also spent some time developing his own gravity seals, because there weren't any in the fuinjutsu books, only description and basics of their working. He managed to make them at the end of January and applied them on his body. In the middle of March, his Gravity seals were set on two times stronger gravity.

He also managed to create **Fire Release: Clone Technique**. This technique was the same as the wind clone, but obviously used fire instead of wind so the one who flew through the clone or tried to attack him in taijutsu . He also managed to create explosive versions by accident. When he was perfecting the technique, Akiko distracted him and he added another ram seal to the handseal sequence and pushed into it more chakra than he intended to do. He jumped back, expecting the technique to blow up because of this, but to his surprise, the clone was flawless. And so he dispelled him. To his joy, he found an answer to the question: „How to make the explosive range of my clones bigger?" when the clone exploded into soaring flames with ten meters wide range. He then mastered the techniques and made the wind explosive version and standard explosive version that exploded in burst of chakra, much like the most simplest explosive notes did. While the explosive force of the non-elemental clone wasn't as powerful as the elemental one had, it was much easier to create the clone and also cost less chakra.

In the 23.3., he used the charts in the books he had or remembered and with Kurama's help, he evaluated his skills:

Fightning:

- Taijutsu: High C-Rank (because: not mastered style, lacking the physical abilities to use it on 100%)

- Ninjutsu: High C-Rank (lacking knowledge of techniques)

- Genjutsu: Low C-Rank (lacking knowledge of techniques, mainly higher ranking)

- Kenjutsu: High C-Rank (same as taijutsu)

- Shurikenjutsu: High B-Rank (lacking physical abilities to use it at 100%)

Suplementary:

- Fuinjutsu: Low A-Rank (lack of knowledge and experience in seal making and crafting)

- Medical abilities: Low A-Rank (lack of experience and knowledge of more complicated techniques aside from chakra scalpels)

- Stealth: Mid S-Rank (thanks to his bloodline and skill, however still lacks experience with retreating from battle with using these skills)

- Interrogation and Torture: Low C-Rank (lacks experience, never interrogated or tortured anyone)

- Strategy and Planning: High A-Rank (lacks experience in combat planning)

Chakra:

- Chakra reserves: Mid A-Rank

- Chakra control: SS-Rank (bloodline)

- Elemental affinities: All, SS-Rank control (bloodline)

- Sub-elemental affinities: Storm, Ice, Swift, Beam – SS-Rank control (bloodline)

Physical and mental abilities:

Physical:

- Speed: Mid C-Rank

- Agility: Mid C-Rank

- Strength: Mid C-Rank

- Endurance: SS-Rank (bloodline)

- Stamina: High A-Rank (bloodline, jinchuuriki)

Mental:

- Intelligence: High S-Rank

- Mental Endurance: High S-Rank (thanks to his „childhood")

- Knowledge: Mid C-Rank

His overall skill was around High Chunnin level, without the skills that were enchanced by his bloodline. He also knew he had to do lot of work before reaching the low Jonin level. And he wanted to reach it before he actually entered the Academy and to reach mid jonin level at the end. He knew it would be lot harder than being chunnin level. The chunnin level skills were actually easy if compared to jonin level skills. That was also the reason why most of the ninjas, around 70%, never advanced further than to the rank of chunnin. He would be really lucky if he managed to be low jonin by then, as he might be High C-Rank overall, but some of his skills were still on lower levels and he also lacked the experience.

**Village Hidden in Leafs, Hokage Office, 23.3. 3041EE, 0830hrs**

The old Hokage was currently trying to fight a headache by massaging his temples, but it wasn't helping. From the morning report he got from one of the ANBU, Weasel, he found out that the Uchiha clan was indeed planning a coup d'etat. They were preparing for it for quite some time, three years actually. They gathered enough support in the Daimyio's court, stocked a great amount of weapons and also gained a support cliques in the civilian council and smaller clan council. This was getting out of hand. He really wanted to appease the Uchihas, but the option was gone now. There wasn't anything he could do to prevent a bloodshed. He could just make the losses smaller. The Uchiha clan will have to disappear or at least those who were behind this idiotic rebellion. He sighed. He would wait for three months and devise a plan during them. After that, he will strike.

He changed his thought on the son of his late successor. He liked the boy very much, he was very fond of him. He was smart and while little coldhearted and too unforgiving for the aged man's taste, he was very good to those he liked and cared about them. But he couldn't help but see two dangerous persons in him. His late student and „son" Orochimaru, and his rival, Shimura Danzo. He was going to do anything it took to achieve his goals and held no real loyalty to the Leaf like Orochimaru. While holding many secrets and operating from the shadows just like Danzo.

He didn't know the extent of the boy's knowledge and skill, but it probably was even above his at that age. The boy was the smartest six years old he ever met. He also was no longer a child, just adult in little body. He held himself like predator, his posture seemingly overconfident and relaxed, but in reality ready to prevent any attack or make one. This was another trait that made him similar to Danzo. Seemingly uncaring about anything around him but in reality taking in everything that happened around him and ready to fight anything that came at him.

His eyes were sharp, taking in everything they could. But not with the curiosity of a child, but with cold calculative gaze, that was evaluating everything around. Never forgiving and forgetting. And the council was to blame, their blind hate and bigotry was the cause of this. If the jinchuuriki status of the boy was held secret, the boy could live normal and happy life. But before he could ensure it would happen, council passed several laws that lessened the power of the village leader. And so he couldn't do such things and only save the bits that weren't destroyed by the council gaining power.

The situation of the Leaf was rather bad. The corruption grew to great proportions, the council members being the most corrupted of them all. And he could do nothing without ruining the Leaf. He couldn't overpower them politically because of the laws they passed. He lacked the resources to overpower them economically and if he made secret orders to get rid of them, it would scare of most of the civilians and wandering traders and send the Leaf to economical decline. And he wouldn't risk that as it would be just as bad as it was now, if not worse.

Seeing as his headache only grew when he was thinking about those things, he opened one of the drawers in his table and took out his pipe and lit it, inhaling the calming smoke and relieving himself of some stress. He then took out one of his small sake bottles, that contained the best sake made in Demon Country. He emptied it in one swig and threw it away, taking out his beloved orange book. This was the only way for him to completely get rid of stress. And he had no need to become bald because of the stress the damned council gave him, being old, wrinkly and white-haired was enough. He opened the book and started giggling perversely.

**Two months later, Shrine near the Uchiha district, Village Hidden in Leafs, 30.5. 3041EE, cca 2200hrs**

Naruto was sneaking through the forest behind the Uchiha clan district. He was going to enter it and to steal some scrolls on fire techniques seeing as he had only the fire clone and it's explosive version, that he created. However, he stopped when he noticed a figure clad in black hooded cloak standing near a shrine located on a hill near the Uchiha district. Fortunately, the figure was overlooking the clan compound under it. Naruto, however, became curious what the figure wanted. Perhaps it was another thief wanting to steal something? But he was brought out of his musings by a small burst of smoke near the figure in the cloak. From his position, he could see it was ANBU, by the black color of his attire, Spec Ops. The ANBU wore a weasel mask which was clearly visible, by the blue color of the markings of the mask, he was a colonel rank. This meant this ANBU was pretty important, seeing as colonels were leading brigades of ANBU.

The brigade consisted of 250 four men cells led by sergeants, that had yellow markings, meaning this man had had 1000 of the best ninjas of the village under his command. He wondered what someone as him was doing here. They were meant to be absolutely loyal to the village and while he doubted none of them would never ever betray it, the probability was quite low. He pushed chakra to his ears boosting the capabilities of his already enchanted hearing.

"What is the situation, Shisui?" asked the ANBU.

The cloaked man, now identified as Shisui, was silent for a moment before answering: "Worst possible. The planning was completed even though we were sabotaging the process from the very start. They found out Yoshitagu was against the coup and burned him alive along with his followers and closest. Official version is, that he was trying out new technique and it backfired badly, the result being his death. As for his family, they "committed suicide because of the grief from the loss", your father dealt with them personally. His gang was tortured and forced to admit they killed several people outside of the clan with the help of everyone in their families. Those people actually were killed by the rebels in preparations for the coup. The laws were followed, you can find the bodies in the morgue. They didn't found us out though, so we can continue. Although there will be only three "loyal" Uchihas left. The day of the coup was set on the tenth June. The last meeting will take place on third June and will hand out the final orders."

The ANBU nodded and voiced another question: "And our another project?"

Naruto didn't know what this project was because Shisui said nothing. But he probably had it with himself because the ANBU gasped and silently asked "How?"

Shisui chuckled before answering "Quite easily. You know, that if one wants to acquire the standard version, he has to hold small amount of chakra in his eyes for about ten minutes. This mostly happens when you are trying to fight superior opponent, that's why our clan believes the eyes can only be obtained in combat. But we found out it's not true. To the Mangekyo, you just have to push great amount of chakra into your eyes while you have the standard Sharingan activated and then cut it off quickly. This happens only when you tear your greatest bond to someone by killing him or her. But as you can see, this also can be done by just one's chakra without the killing part."

The cloaked man started walking to the shrine while waving at his ANBU companion to follow him while explaining more things to him. As Naruto was slowly following the Uchihas, so they wouldn't get out of his hearing range, he found out the shrine was defended by many barrier seals from old ages, ones of them being the seals that masked the chakra spikes. There, the Uchiha ANBU would try to activate the second level of the Sharingan. He also found out, that there were techniques that could be used with the eyes and another information, of course only visible to the wielder. They also talked about the downside of going blind and how it could be prevented by using each other's eyes and how they planned to transplant them later.

But then came the biggest shock when they started to talk about the coup in more details than when they were outside. He found out everything about how the Uchihas were planning to take over the Leaf and how these two were going to stop them with their newfound powers on the Hokage orders, leaving only Itachi's, as Shisui called the ANBU inside the shrine, mother and brother and Shisui's fiancee alive. They were given permission to tell them they did it because of the coup, but not that it was an order from the village leader. After that, they had to leave and become spies for the Leaf in the Rogue-nin circles while being branded as Mid S-Rank criminals.

This part could be confusing for some people but not for Naruto. He understood why there was the need to lie to the rest of the village. If they knew about the coup, they would distrust the living ones even when they were the reason it didn't happen. The other problems were clan heads and their clans. If they knew Hokage issued an order to exterminate whole clan, no matter the reason, they would feel threatened and would most likely try to get rid of the village head or another things like moving out of the village.

He left and headed home forming another plan. He would just steal the scrolls few days after the massacre, reasons were obvious. However even this plan was changed when his tenant voiced his opinion **'I think you should go to the compound right after the massacre. That way, I will be able to try something, and don't ask me what, because I won't tell you. If the results will be as I think they will, I will give you a very interesting birthday present. Now speed up, I think your sister feels worried about you. You were out for about hour more than you told her you would be.'**

**Naruto's birthday, Naruto's apartment, Village Hidden in Leafs, 10.10. 3041EE, 1230hrs**

Naruto and Akiko were eating a somewhat celebratory meal seeing as it was Naruto's birthday. While eating the meal, Naruto was replaying the events of the previous months.

He went to the Uchiha compound barely minute after seeing the two "traitors" leave. He found a body of Uchiha with Jonin flak jacket. He then pushed the chakra of the fox into the corpse. The body slowly dissolved into foul smelling brown liquid, but this probably wasn't what the fox wanted because this happened to everyone who was "fed" with the corrosive chakra, especially when the amount was equal to mid-jonin reserves. However, the fox was satisfied and so he left. He went there after week to search for techniques only to find they were hidden in library accessible only for those with activated Sharingan.

After that, nothing much happened. Naruto trained himself to the ground every day and so did Akiko until 12th July happened. That day, Akiko was finally able to steal weapons, twenty new kunai with top notch quality, and even scroll containing **Fire Realease: Burning Ash Cloud Technique**, a High B-Rank technique, with which the user expels large amount of ash from his mouth and can ignite it with click of his teeth, when he is still expelling the ash, or with tiger handseal after he created the cloud of ash. Naruto perfected this technique in two weeks and also trained Akiko in the academy level stuff.

Surprisingly, for a kid of her age, she was really good at it and managed to also master all of the things before the end of the august so he could start to teach her the academy level things he learned from the library. Then came the September and Akiko's birthday, which they spent in the apartment with small celebration and cake courtesy of Naruto's newfound baking skills and a black outfit, similar to his (bandana with steel plate, jonin style vest, pants with many pockets, army style boots, long sleeved t-shirt, fishnet undershirt and leather gloves), but instead of being black, hers was with camouflage pattern made with several shades of grey and bit of black here and there. The rest of the September was filled with training with Akiko getting halfway through the additional academy level skills and Naruto mostly focusing on the physical aspects of training.

Nothing interesting happened and so here they were, finishing their meal and waiting for the "gift" he was going to get from the furry ball with nine tails. Just as he thought about the fox being furry ball, he felt immense pain in his eyes and could feel his warm blood streaming down his cheeks and could hear the voice of Akiko who was panicking, but he was unable to get the words right because of the pain he felt and the shock into which he fell.

After about two minutes, the pain subsided and he opened his eyes making Akiko gasp. And Naruto knew why. Smirking, he got rid of the blood on his cheeks and mutered thanks, earning a low growl as a response. He left the fox alone as he probably went to get some relax. He then entered one of the bathrooms and looked into a mirror. And saw exactly what he thought he would, his eyes being red with a faint circle and one tomoe.

He also noticed his vision was even more improved, destroying his doubts of that being possible. He started playing with the eyes, pushing small amount into them and making them glow, spin the tomoes with different speed in each eye and such things. Then he started to test the enchanted vision he got by spinning the tomoes faster and faster while pushing more and more chakra into them, making them glow bright red. He reached around 5000 rpm when his eyes morphed into different ones. The faint outline of circle disappeared and instead of tomoes, he had three kunai without the handle and just the circle at the end of the blade. Now it was his turn to gasp and for the Kurama, who was actually pretty much awake, to chuckle.

'**That is your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, kit. It is the highest level of the Sharingan. Don't worry about getting blind by the usage, I got rid of the gene that caused it. And even if I didn't, you wouldn't go blind because your blood is somehow very compatible with the blood of Uchihas and it erases all of the faults the original of sharingan could have, aside from the high chakra price the Mangekyo techniques. The compatible genes came from your father's side, I guess.**

**As for the abilities of the Sharingan. The lowest level of the standard Sharingan, which you now have, gives you better vision when activated. If you gain one more tomoe to one of your eyes, it gives you the ability to predict the next movement of people up to your level. If you both of your eyes have two tomoes, they will be able to predict the movements of people above your level, but the better than you they are, the lesser will be the accuracy of the predictions. If you gain third tomoe to one eye, it gives you the ability to catch your opponents into low level genjustu that makes them stare into your eyes instead of fightning. If you have three tomoes in each eye, you will be able to copy every elemental and non-elemental techniques as long as the caster uses all of the handseals. I don't know about the sub-elemental techniques, but seeing as you have few of sub-elements, it may be able to copy techniques for them. However copying the technique does not mean you mastered it, you will have to do it yourself.**

**The Mangekyo Sharingan gives you another bloodline release: Blaze Release. This is not sub-elemental release, but a release that uses fire element other way than the standard fire release. Then there are the techniques these eyes can do, but you will have to learn them from the shrine above the Uchiha compound. You should go there tonight and don't forget to copy the seals they have there and also to visit their library.**

**Oh, and perhaps you should tell Aki-chan about her eyes and find how the Hyugas activate them.'**

**Same day, Shrine above the Uchiha clan district, cca 2330hrs**

Naruto arrived to the shrine about half of a hour before the clock hit ten. Seemingly, there was nothing inside, but when he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, the walls of the shrine bacame covered in text. He started to read through it and quickly found out they were about the Mangekyo, just as the Shisui said to Itachi. He read through them for about half of a hour before remembering everything there was to remember. He found out the Mangekyo Sharingan could use three techniques, Tsukuyomi – the ultimate genjutsu, Susanoo – the impenetrable armor, and Amaterasu – the all burning flames. The Amaterasu was actually a blaze release technique, but since it was controled by eyes, it didn't need the handseals.

However, then there were the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan techniques and they were on whole new level in Naruto's opinion. One of those techniques was Kamui – time space ninjutsu that allowed him to transport anywhere he once was or to anyplace he could see, which with his eyes was pretty good. It also gave access to another dimension filled with giant pillars which could be accessed only by other Eternal Mangekyo wielders. It also gave him the ability to hide part of his body there for limited time. Second technique was Koto Amatsumaki, extremely powerfull genjutsu that was able to control the tailed beast and people, but only if their will was weakened, by emotions such as hatred or love, or by other means. Another technique was Yasaka Magatama that allowed the user to create magatama made of the same extremely hard chakra that was used to create Susanoo. The standard version was composed of three magatama, that were shot out of the users sharingan. However, if one had his Susanoo activated, he could create a chain of those Magatama everywhere on the ultimate armor.

The shrine also contained information on special Fire Release/Kamui collaboration technique called **Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance. **The technique was obviously High S-Rank, not only for its high chakra cost and the level of the chakra control needed, but also because of the perfect control of Kamui needed and precise timing. In this technique, user had to breathe out massive stream of fiver and the propel it at the opponent with great speeds using reverse Kamui, the effect of the time-space ninjutsu being the change from simple stream to a vortex of extremely hot flames. However he would still have to train for few years to be able to use this justu in the way it was meant to be.

He then copied the seals on the shrine and was happy to have them, as there were many types he would have to create on his own as they were only described in the fuinjutsu books and scrolls he read. Most of them were barrier seals like the seal that avoided anyone from sensing chakra spikes inside the shrine or to hear what were people inside saying if you were outside. Another very useful seals there were the reinforcement seals that made the shrine almost indestructible. He knew some reinforcement seal types from his studies but none of them were this strong and intricate.

After he got all of the seals, he headed down to the Uchiha district. He jumped from roof to roof for few moments before he got to the middle of the compound, where the library was located. He jumped down from the rooftop of the shop, on which he was, and walked to the front doors. When he came close to them, he noticed something was wrong. The door was slightly opened, so he used his sensory ability to make sure no one was inside. And indeed, no one was. He opened the door and looked inside. To his great disappointment, indeed something was wrong. There were no scrolls inside anymore. He cursed silently because of this. He really hoped he would get some techniques tonight.

'**At least you got the information on the Mangekyo and the seals from the shrine. If you want to learn new techniques, you will have to find where the scrolls were moved or another library that contains some of them or steal few of them from ninja on the streets.'**

The boy nodded, there really wasn't anything else he could do now. He could somehow find out where the Uchiha library was now, but he doubted he would be able to. Finding another clan's library would be as hard as finding the Uchiha's, because they were mostly hidden and the clan members were talking about them only when they were in their compound. Well that, and the probability of them having techniques he could use were low. Inuzuka had their nintaijutsu, Nara their Shadow Art and so on, but he couldn't really use them, because they would find out he stole them. The smaller clans, on other hands, were very secretive and there was probability of them not having any at all.

But to steal them from common ninja shouldn't be that hard. As for the clan techniques, he figured he could learn them and steal them. He could still make sure no one knew he could. And he could make similar techniques and say he just imitated them if they asked him about it. Yes, that would be the best thing he could do. Seeing as Akiko wasn't waiting for him to return today, he could spend out as much time as he wanted without worrying her. He took off to the rooftops again and headed to the closest compound, the Tazuka clan compound.

The Tazuka clan was one of the lesser clans that specialized in Earth element ninjutsu. They had no bloodline and as their specialization hinted, most of the members had earth elemental nature. The clan was really small, second smallest of the Leaf's 26 clans. It had only 27 members, but all of them were ninjas, active or retired, and all of their kids were attending academy. There were 15 active ninjas in this clan, eleven chunnin, three jonin and one elite jonin. This was the information Naruto got from library or gained by eavesdropping on conversation when he was on his morning run or on a robbing streak.

The clan compound was small, composed of two houses, garden in front of them and two training grounds behind them. The houses were both on ground level and built in traditional Japanese style. The most used colors in the compound were dark orange, in which were the wooden parts of the houses and the roofs, and beige, in which were the walls. There were only two guards, one in front of the compound gates and one on the roof of the house closer to them. From this, Naruto concluded that, that house was probably the residence of the clan head and it was more possible that this house held the clan library if it had any, but he was going to search the second house anyway.

He used his sensory abilities and found out, that there were no guards in the corridors between the rooms and the whole house held thirteen people inside. He entered the house through a window in one unused bedroom and searched through it. After few seconds he hit something akin to a jackpot. In one of the cabinets, he found three ninjutsu scrolls containing four Earth element ninjustsu: **Earth Release: Body Hardening Technique (High B-Rank), Earth Release: Mud Wall Technique (Low B-Rank), Earth Release: Earth Wall (High B-Rank), Earth Release: Rock Wall (Low A-Rank). **He then left the bedroom and tried to find another one without occupant, not daring to enter the rooms with people inside. That would be really stupid idea, because while he could probably find more techniques inside, he could also stumble upon someone awake and that would be a serious problem.

He searched through all of the other empty rooms but only found an **Earth Release: Mud Clone Technique (Mid C-Rank). **It was still better than nothing though. He left the second house and used his sensory abilities to search the first house, which was bigger than the first one. There were no guards inside as well, so he entered the house the same he did with the previous one.

Searching through this house took him more time as there were not only the bedrooms, but various studies as well. But there was no sign of library. However, he still found few ninjutsu scrolls and various books and scrolls on other ninja related subjects that weren't in the central library of the Leaf. As for the ninjutsu, he found few of them: **Earth Release: Dust Clone (Low D-Rank), Earth Release: Earth Clone Technique (Mid C-Rank), Earth Release: Rock Clone Technique (Low B-Rank), Earth Release: Mud Flow River (High B-Rank) **and finally **Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld (Mid A-Rank).**

He left the compound and headed to another nearby compound. He searched it through and headed into another. This continued for another few hours and he successfully robbed all of the small clans. However, he only found a small amount of techniques, because the other clans were protecting their secrets much better than the Tazuka clan.

He found only 29 techniques in 19 compounds and to make it better, he couldn't use ten of them, because they were bloodline techniques of the Kurama clan. The other techniques were: **Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique (Low A-Rank), Earth Release: Mud Flow Dragon Projectiles (High B-Rank), Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique (Mid B-Rank), Water Release: Destruction Torrent (Mid A-Rank), Fire Release: Mythical Phoenix Flower Technique (High C-Rank), Lightning Release: Earth Flash (Low B-Rank), Lightning Release: Bolt (Mid C-Rank), Lightning Release: Lightning Barrage Technique (Mid B-Rank), Lightning Release: Lightning Wolf Technique (Mid B-Rank), Lightning Release: High Voltage Pack (Mid A-Rank), Wind Release: Pillars of Wind (Mid B-Rank), Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains (Low A-Rank), Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique (Mid C-Rank), Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique (Mid B-Rank), Fire Release: Explosive Mist Technique (Low A-Rank), Wind Release: Wind Cutter (Low B-Rank), Wind Release: Sword of Wind (Low A-Rank) **for ninjutsu and **Demonic Illusion: Hellfire Technique (Mid B-Rank), Heavenly Illusion: Temple of Nirvana Technique (High A-Rank). **

It could've been better, but it was still big enough amount of techniques to keep him busy for few years if he wanted to master them enough to use them without handseals and the name. Plus there still was the maturing of the standard Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques to master.

**!THE END!**

**Don't forget to vote in my poll and review please!**

**Next chapter: Chapter IV: The Hated and the Fated**

**If you can correctly guess who is "The Hated" or who is "The Fated", you can choose the pairing for Akiko. Well, the first to guess correctly one of them does. However, if there is anyone who can correctly guess both, he/she/it can choose if this story will become harem or stay NxI!**

**Read ya!**


	4. Chapter IV: The Fated and The Hated

**_The Story of a Stormbringer_**

**_Chapter IV:_**

**_The Fated and The Hated_**

**Hey there! The fabulous, fenomenal (yes, I know the word is spelled differently) - from Pressburg - Fallen Angel of Slovakia is here! And with new chapter nonetheless!**

**Big thank you for everyone botherin' to read this big pile of shit.**

**Now on for the Poll results: **

**Legendary Salamander Summoning Contract - 7 - Winner (I don't know what to say, I thought the Crow contract would win. But maybe it's because there aren't many stories with this summoning contract. I never read one with it actually, so if you know one, leave me the name in review, if it's from other site, then also the name of the site. Thank you!)**

**Legendary Crow Summoning Contract - 5 (!SPOILER! This will be his third contract. !SPOILER END! )**

**Great Wolf Summoning Contract - 2 (Dunno who voted, but !SPOILER! this contract will still be in the story and used by one of Naruto's allies! SPOILER END!)**

**Ninken Squad Summoning Contract - 1 (The one and only vote given by the one and only Fallen Angel of Slovakia.)**

**The Polar Teddy-Bear Contract - 0 (Oh c'mon people, bears ar cool. Why no one wanted them?)**

**Raven Summoning Contract - 0 (Expected, I put it in because I didn't know what else he could have...)**

**Also, for my question about the Fated and Hated duo, Darkryus was the one who managed to get it right. However, it's not the duo in his review, but another one he sent me through PM. I won't say who it is, you have to read the chapter to find out. However, seeing as he got both right, he was given the chance to choose the pairing for Akiko. The one she will be paired with is Sarutobi Konohamaru. As for Naruto-x-Ino or Naru(Small)Harem, he chose the harem. So I mote it be, this story will become harem story with the harem having six girls. Three of them are: Ino as the head girl, Kurama Yakumo and Yuugao's cousin. The other choices, you will find in the poll. The poll also contains three OC's, information about all of them are in my profile. Please read the information about the OC's first and then chose your three champions, the girls will take part in the story anyway, but it's up to you if they would be part of Naruto's bedroom or not.**

**Now for the Reviews:**

**ero-sennin56 (Guest): Nope.**

**Rikudou Naruto: I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**1. Kurama Yakumo will be in the small harem.**

**2. Akiko may or may not have the Salamander Contract, but she will have one, you can be sure of that.**

**3. !SPOILER! No !END SPOILER!**

**4. Yes I have. !SPOILER! Zabuza - Dies. Not the canon way., Guren - Will leave Hebi-kun with Yashamaru, Kimimaro - Dies. However differently than in canon. Pakura - I have to find out more about her, because if I am not mistaken, she comes from Anime/Movie Narutoverse and I didn't watch Anime after the Tsunade Retrieval Arc. The only episode after that arc I saw, was the one with Naruto vs. Sasuke fight when he was leaving. As for the Movies, I only saw the one with Koyuki, well, only the fightning scenes and few dialogues as I can't stand the yelling of the cannon Naruto. For the Jinchuuriki, yes I have. Seven flagmen? Who the heck is that? Snow Ninja - They will appear. As for the other villages, there will be lot's of interaction between them. No, Danzo does not see him the same way Sarutobi does. !SPOILER END!**

**Darkryus: We all already know that one wasn't right.**

**Oscar1008: No.**

**ddcj1990: That's good to read. :)**

**Soutrick: Thanks for review. As for the Sasuke, I'm not sure yet. However, his role in this fic will be much smaller than in the cannon.**

**Me (Guest): I'm not the one who made those mistakes. They appear when I upload the chapter and sometimes when I edit it. I already cleaned first chapter, but when I added the technique list, some of the mistakes appeared again.**

**Well, please vote in the poll and of course I don't own Naruto.**

**procsek (Guest): Nope, so no HakuxAkiko.**

**Edit 25.2. 2013: Got rid of all mistakes I found.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think Naruto (main character) would be orange clad dumbass, ninjas would wear sandals (Seriously, why the fuck sandals?) and spewing idealistic shit half of the fight if I owned Naruto ( franchise )?**

**Half of Year later, Chunnin training ground 27, Village Hidden in Leafs, 10.4. 3042EE, 2000hrs**

Naruto was panting after his last and successful attempt to master the combination of **Earth Release: Mud Flow River (High B-Rank) **and **Earth Release: Mud Flow Dragon Projectiles (High B-Rank)**. For the half of the year, he also mastered other techniques.

From the techniques he stole in compounds, it were: **Earth Release: Body Hardening Technique (High B-Rank), Earth Release: Mud Wall Technique (Low B-Rank), Earth Release: Earth Wall (High B-Rank), Earth Release: Mud Clone Technique (Mid C-Rank), Earth Release: Dust Clone (Low D-Rank), Earth Release: Interception Technique (High D-Rank), Earth Release: Earth Clone Technique (Mid C-Rank), Earth Release: Rock Clone Technique (Low B-Rank), Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique (Mid B-Rank), Mythical Phoenix Flower Technique (High C-Rank), Lightning Release: Earth Flash (Low B-Rank), Lightning Release: Bolt (Mid C-Rank), Lightning Release: Lightning Barrage Technique (Mid B-Rank), Lightning Release: Lightning Wolf Technique (Mid B-Rank), Wind Release: Pillars of Wind (Mid B-Rank), Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique (Mid C-Rank), Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique (Mid B-Rank), Wind Release: Wind Cutter (Low B-Rank) **and **Demonic Illusion: Hellfire Technique (Mid B-Rank).**

However, when he was training to mature his Sharingan, he also managed to get few more techniques: **Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique (Low C-Rank), Water Release: Gunshot (Low C-Rank), Wind Release: Wind Projectile (Low C-Rank) **from a group of Chunnins and an interesting technique from one of the Elite Jonin, **Fire Release: Burning Ash Road (Mid B-Rank). **

As for his Sharingan, he managed to fully mature the standard version of it. He also mastered the **Amaterasu **and **Tsukuiomy **techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan and was well on his way to master **Susanoo. **As for the techniques available only for Eternal Mangekyo wielders, he hasn't attempted to even use one of them yet. He would try them and master them in the future, but they weren't needed now. The standard Mangekyo Sharingan techniques were powerfull enough to take care of the opponents far above his level if he ever needed to fight them.

His physical prowess rose from Mid-Chunnin level to High-Chunnin, but to reach the Low-Jonin level, he needed to double his skills. And that would be quite hard, as reaching the High Chunnin level took him few years. He realized there was no way he would be Low Jonin when he entered the academy and Mid Jonin when he graduated. At best, he would be Low Jonin in his second Academy year. But this were his physical skills. In most of his others, he reached the Low Jonin level already, if not higher. Even in skills like interrogation and torture. The people he used for this were probably scared shitless even now.

He left the training ground and started thinking about Akiko's progress. His little sister was doing great. She had accessed her mindscape with little help from Naruto and was now able to remember everything just like him. She knew all of the Academy Books he gave her or wrote them down for her using his memory. She also fully mastered the transformation and replacement and only had to use the last handseal to make clone. Her chakra control was great, as expected from people with Hyuga blood. Her reserves, while nowhere near Naruto's, were bigger than those of her peers. Mainly because they weren't training yet. She had Low Genin reserves already and was increasing them at great speed. For a four/five years old girl to have that much was unheard of in these days.

As for her other skills, she was on High Academy/Low Genin level. She also managed to wake her bloodline, the Byakugan, and could now use it without the handseal and name to help her activate it. She also started to try to recreate the way the Hyuga clan used their chakra. However, she became quieter after she found out she was descendant of one of the Hyugas, a powerful and rich clan, but was left to her own devices outside the village. Naruto, however, didn't told her, that someone wished her death.

He stopped thinking about it when he noticed ten chakra signatures on roofs around the alley in which he was. He focused on them and found, that they were all from low to high genin level in terms of chakra and if the way they masked them was any indication, they weren't above the high genin level in the other aspects. When he was exactly in the centre of the alley, they sprang to action. Six of them entered the alley, three on each end, and the remaining four were positioned on the roofs of the buildings on each side of the alley, probably to prevent him from escaping that way. All of them were clad in black cloaks, black shinobi sandals, and had blank black ANBU mask with kanji for Root on their forehead. He quickly released his Gravity Seals.

One of them tried to say something, but Naruto wasn't going to listen to it. He fired several **Water Release: Gunshot** techniques at the three in front of him, successfully hitting two with one dropping down dead as the blunt force of the technique destroyed his insides and the other one yelping painfully as two techniques hit his right forearm and right part of his ribcage and broke the bone in his arm and several of the ribs. The last one had managed to dodge the balls of water by ducking behind several trashcans.

For those behind him, at the time he started spitting the water projectiles, he made three mud clones and three explosive wind clones with chakra molded to slice. The mud clones attacked and the explosive ones were running behind them. The mud clones engaged the little roots in taijutsu battle, but before any of them could kill one of the Root members or be dispelled, the explosive clones arrived and dispelled themselves, creating several explosions of wind that sliced through almost everything, the Root members including. That end of the alley now looked like someone dumped spare parts for Frankenstein there.

Meanwhile, Naruto took care of the two still living Tree bottoms on his end. The injured  
one was no problem, he just threw few senbon at him and hit several of vital spots, killing the boy instantly. As for the girl who ducked behind the trash cans, he used **False Vision: Drowning in Worms** on her. Poor little thing shat and urinated herself before falling unconscious. At least she didn't feel the pain of her body being burned down by the **Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique** before her body hit the ground.

Naruto then looked around, noticing the remaining little Roots were still on the roofs, probably furiously rocking their brains and trying to come up with something, that would take him down. He checked his reserves, noting that he had around half of his reserves. He was now really happy he had his bloodline and Kurama inside of him, as his reserves were regenerated in less than half of a hour instead of three to five hours.

He made another mud clones, now eight, and sent the at the genin level ANBU and prepared himself for what was to come when he noticed a very big chakra signature approaching. The level of masking on this signature was even above of the ANBU patrols. And if he had to evaluate this one the same way he evaluated the Root members, then he was fucked. However, he had his expressionless mask still on him. No need to show his opponent he would be actually glad if he lived through this. He could hear the slashes and tears as his clones took care of the cloaked attackers. He noted that they were all without a scratch. That meant those on the roofs were probably the weakest of the group, that attacked him.

If he only knew someone else would happen to want to be in his presence, he would've made twenty or so clones and would retreat. But that was only "what if?". He needed to prepare for this new threat and so he positioned his clones on the roofs. But before they could do anything, they were all blown away by powerful gusts of wind. At the same time, a man in his late fifties or early sixties appeared in front of him in similar gust of wind. This was another thing Naruto added into his list "Why not to fight with this man?". Only the Elite Jonin and above were known to use the elemental body flicker because of the level of control the technique needed. Those people ,who could, used it because it was much faster than standard body flicker while consuming the same amount of chakra.

The man wore the same attire as the little shits who attacked him earlier. They stared at each other for a while, before the Root ANBU in front of him took down his hood and mask. The face behind the mask shocked the young boy. It was Shimura Danzo, the leader of the Root. But before he could even ready himself for attack, Danzo held up his hands in appeasing gesture.

"I am not here to fight, Uzumaki. I am here, because I wish to discuss something with you. As for the Root recruits, I merely sent them to test you, they would never seriously hurt you or kill you. As for the results, I have to say you were exceptional." Danzo offered him a small smile, but his eyes were just as emotionless as they were when he was talking in his monotone voice.

Naruto looked at him warily before slowly asking: "And what it is you wish to discuss?"

Danzo's smile disappeared "Your close future. I have an offer for you: I will train you and you will do my bidding. Worry not, it will be nothing too… drastic on your young mind. You will simply take care of few troublemakers. As for my end of the bargain, I will spar with you and point out holes in your skills. To take care of them, however, will be your work. We both know I can't train you fully because I would lose the good relations I have with several powerful council members."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He would get the Darkness of the Shinobi as sensei for killing few idiots who probably were selling some information to other nations or something like that. Too easy in his opinion. There had to be something the man wanted him for. And the only thing he could want him for was Kurama, as there was no way he could know about his other powers even if he knew how to find him, because he never fell any chakra source nearby. He probably wanted to make the boy feel indebted to him. Well, too bad Naruto never took debts. He either stole or bought. And he didn't feel like buying this time.

He also knew the man once wanted him so he could train him to be a weapon of the Leaf. He called him The Fated weapon and of the records said he considered taking him even if he become hated by the council. This was said to old geezer on the throne and he knew it from the memories of his first week of life, that Kurama had shown him.

But the man could also mean to just make him stronger. Despite hating the village more than anything else, he still was their weapon. It wasn't like he could leave anyway. If he did so, he would be hunted down by every land on elemental continent and even some power hungry morons wanting to conquer them all. And he didn't have enough power to fight them all nor he would ever have. Even if he could use Kurama's chakra to its maximal potential, he would be lucky if he could take care of the Ninja from the Leaf. The others would then have easy work and he would end up being a prize for the one who found his exhausted body first.

He remembered, that every Major Village had from 300 000 to 500 000 active Ninja. The average for the smaller ones was number 47 000 and there were about thirty of them. Plus Rogue Ninja insane enough to think they could rule the world and standard armies of the countries. Only the Land of Fire had 1 000 000 Samurai who were able to use chakra just as much as ninja could and the standard army and militia stopped at number 10 000 000. He could never hope to take down forces that big. For that, he would need to have at least the resources of three countries the size of the Land of Fire and a great deal of luck.

"I accept your offer."

Danzo was silent for moment before saying anything."Very well, meet me at the Chunnin training ground 3 tomorrow at three o'clock in afternoon. We will have our first spar and you will be given your first target." With that said, he disappeared in another gust of wind.

Naruto finally let his emotionless mask slip and sighed. Well, at least he had the chance to get better. Yes, he was smart and he had two and a half thousand years old demon at his disposal, but he lacked experience and there were actually very few things Kurama knew about humans and their way fighting. He would give it a shot only to find out if the offer was true. If Danzo wanted to kill him or kidnap him, he could do it himself few seconds ago or send someone better suited for it than those kids who were laying dead in the alley or on the roofs.

He looked at the boy killed by his first water technique and noticed he didn't have the mask anymore and his thin and long face was revealed to the world. When he looked at him, he could only compare him to a horse. He was really happy for the way his face looked from that moment. He , of course, understood why the masks were removed. Danzo would be in deep shit if they found out Root was still active more than ten years after it was disbanded by the Fourth.

**Next Day, Roof of Carlton Hotel, Village Hidden in Leafs, 11.4. 3042EE, 2200hrs**

Despite him thinking he would take care of some lowly traitors, he was actually going to do pretty hard jobs. Or at least the first one was pretty hard. He was waiting hour and half before the ANBU left the roof of the hotel where his target was located. It was the most luxurious hotel in Leaf, only used by the richest of people and most important foreign dignitaries and owned by rich man from the Western Continent.

His target was both. Inaba Yoshicune was fifth richest man of the Bird Country, The Head of the Council of Nobles in said country and also owner of several businesses in Elemental Nations. He also had his fair share of less legal activities and his possessions were worth about 3 000 000 000 Ryo, the money on his accounts was around five times more though. At least according to the info Danzo gave him along with a blank ANBU mask and black hooded cloak so he could hide his identity more properly.

He used the door on the roof, that were supposed to only be used by workers repairing roof and such things, and entered the building. He quickly ran through the corridors, using his sensory ability to sense the people coming his way and hiding before they could see him. After few minutes of running and hiding, he finally reached the corridor in which were the doors leading to his target's apartment. In front of them stood a Ninja. Naruto took out three senbon laced with paralyzing poison and threw them at the ninja. He hit him in the neck and waited few moments before the ninja fell to the ground paralyzed, only his eyes were moving around, trying to find out what happened, before they settled on him knowingly.

Naruto now took in the appearance of the ninja properly. He had blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and black eyes. He was wearing simple light brown pants and flak jacket, also the standard shinobi sandals in the same color. He had no pouches on him nor any other notable things. His flak jacket didn't even have any pockets. He had a forehead protector with the strap being the same light brown color. As for the plate, he had a kanji for Inaba on it. He was probably one of the diplomat's bodyguard ninja who didn't belong to any shinobi village.

Naruto opened the door to the apartment and immediately heard moans and groans, that weren't audible through the thick doors and walls of the. He closed the door quickly and followed the sound through the apartment made in 19th century European style. He came to the doors leading to bedroom and opened them slightly. Inside was a fat bald man in his late forties sitting on a bed while young woman, pale skinned with long straight brown hair, 40D sized breasts and green eyes which fortunately weren't looking in his direction, was on her knees in front of him slowly sucking his cock. The man was moaning and groaning loudly, apparently enjoying the way the slut was blowing him.

Naruto took out another senbon, now coated in extremely powerfull toxin created by Sasori of the Red Sands, and hit him to the neck just as he hit the guard. The sped up blood flow in the man's body would help the toxin spread and he would be dead before any medical help could come. When he was leaving, he could hear the woman start screaming for help just before he closed the door.

Next morning, all of the newspaper and radio and TV news were filled with the assassination of a foreign dignitary in the luxurious hotel in the Leaf, the cause of death being an extremely powerful toxin created by a infamous puppeteer from the Sand. The witnesses were his bodyguard and one of his concubines. The description of the assassin was given only by the bodyguard, as the concubine was pleasuring her master and hadn't noticed a thing before he started gurgling and coughing up blood. The news also stated, that investigation was already started and was led by Nara Shikaku, the Second in command of the Leaf and the Clan Head of the Nara Clan.

**Next Day, Library of the Leaf – Jonin Section, 12.4. 3042EE, 2330hrs**

Naruto was rummaging through the Taijutsu scrolls in the Jonin section of the library. He was here because of the spar he had with Danzo yesterday before he was given his target. Danzo said he was really good for his age, but lacked variety of styles. Danzo who knew more of them, was able to thoroughly kick the crap out of him after he changed to style based on strength which was good against speed based attacks, as it's katas were made to withstand much stronger punches than the ones he was giving.

So here he was, trying to get a scroll on style that would interest him on a Taijutsu based on Agility and Strength. For the Agility, he gave up, because the styles in the Leaf library were having the Agility in the second place at best. But for the strength based style, he found something very useful. The style was named Iron Fist and its second element was speed, which suited him just fine. He quickly memorized the scroll with all of its katas and also techniques. That was something, that made him interested in the style even more, as most of the Taijutsu styles, including Fast Fist, had no techniques. He then quickly left the library and headed to his apartment.

**Month Later, Main Market Street of Leaf, 15.5. 3042EE, 1830hrs**

A boy in his early teens was slowly strolling through the market street, stopping in front of few stores to window-shop. He was of average height and weight for his age, his skin was slightly tanned and he had raven-black messy hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were of dull grey color, his face was what you would call unmemorable, because he looked just like every second male in Leaf, if it wasn't for a scar running from above his right eye down his cheek and stopping in the middle of his neck. He wore simple light blue t-shirt and black jeans. On his feet were black boots with several Anarchy symbols.

He walked for a small while before reaching a caravan from Grass, that was selling various perfumes of the highest quality. For the highest price of course. In the middle of the caravan was a luxurious, mobile home type of carriage. This was his target. He slowly strolled near it and then took out kunai with explosive note on it and threw it under the carriage and then slowly walked away. Just as he was going to start the fireworks, small girl, about six-seven years old ran past him. He was now grateful he had ten seconds before the note went off. Using body flicker, he caught the girl and then disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

Just as he appeared in a side-alley, a thunderous explosion could be heard from the direction of the main street. He let go of the girl who was looking at him with fear. She had pale skin just like he had, platinum colored long straight hair held in ponytail, cute face that would become rather pretty in future and ice blue eyes. She wore a ninja style sandals in purple color, along with purple spandex shorts and a purple shirt that was too big for her.

She stood there in shock for a while before stuttering out: "Y-You k-knew… the e-explosion…"

The boy nodded: "I made it."

The eyes of the girl widened with even more fear: "P-Please don't… I-I-I won't tell anyone!"

The boy chuckled slightly before asking: "What is your name?"

"I can't tell you… s-sorry, but mom-"but she was interrupted by the boy.

"If you don't tell me, then I will have to kidnap you." He said in serious tone, though inwardly he was laughing. It was quite cruel joke he was making, especially after he blew up someone on the street and she also knew he did, but it wasn't like he was really going to harm the girl. It was fun to watch her trying to disappear from his sight, although it was impossible with her choice of clothing and her pale body parts. And he also wanted to test the girl. If she never said she met him, maybe he could contact her in the future for something he needed.

"Y-Yamanaka I-Ino…" she answered after few moments.

So she was Yamanaka. This opened new possibilities for the boy. If she didn't compromise him, he would contact her as fast as he could.

"Very well Ino. And why would you promise me you won't tell anyone?" he asked.

The fear in the eyes of the girl diminished and was replaced by surprise: "Because you saved me."

The boy smiled slightly. "Very well, Ino-chan. Go home and don't tell anyone!"

The girl blushed slightly at the suffix, but nodded and ran off. The boy chuckled as his form started to melt and changed into a boy around her age, with silver hair and almost completely covered in black clothing. Aside from his hairs, only small portion of his pale face was visible. His eyes were hidden behind a sunglasses. He then turned and jumped to the roofs. There was no time to stroll around anymore.

When he read through the newspaper tomorrow, they were filled with the terroristic attack, but no one knew who did it. No one even knew who could as no one saw someone suspicious. He smiled slightly under his mask. It was time to meet miss Yamanaka again.

**From 17.5. 3042EE to 31.8. 3043EE**

Naruto met Ino the next day and revealed his true self to her. She took it better than he expected. After that, they became good friends, although he never used Ino as accomplice in his work for Danzo, although he intended to do so when he met her first time. Ino even started to train with him and Akiko. Nartuo gave her the same plan he made for Akiko and Ino became really good in stealth and thievery. She was also very good in gaining information and her progress with her mindscape was really astonishing, although it had to be expected from someone born to a clan with techniques focused on mind. When they were to enter Academy, she was already halfway through the Academy level stuff.

His spars with Danzo were brutal, yet he learned many things from them and gained the much needed experience. He also found out many things about the man and although he still saw some flaws in his philosophy, if he would have to choose one from the Danzo's and Hiruzen's way of doing things, he would chose Danzo's. It was much better suited for the ninja world than the nearly pacifistic ways of the current village leader. Thanks to this they became somewhat of an acquaintances with good terms and Danzo promised him some more, now paid, missions in the future. And it also happened.

**First Mission, Doors into Naruto's apartment, 22. 8. 3042EE, 0610hrs**

Naruto was going to leave his apartment for his morning jog, but when he opened his door, he noticed something under weak genjutsu on his door mat. He dispelled the technique and picked up the envelope which was hidden under it. It was quite thick and he immediately knew what was inside of it. He re-entered his apartment and opened it quickly.

Inside was a photo of a man. He looked to be in his late sixties/early seventies. He was bald and had long beard that reached his waist. He was dressed in what looked to be expensive robes of emerald green color. On the other side of the photo was a note: Yamagichi Yukihisa, Age: 71 Information: Noble from Land of Rice Fields, very wealthy, tried to buy information on the Leaf from some of the Jonin. Leaves Leaf at 7 o'clock in morning today through the western gate. Needs to be neutralized. Bodyguards: 40 – 10 Ninja (All chunnin level, Village Hidden with Sound), 30 Ronin Samurai (Able to use chakra). There is possibility of sensory being part of the group. Other personnel: 5 Concubines, 20 servants.

The next thing inside the envelope was a plastic bag filled with 250 000 Ryo in 5 000 Ryo bills and note saying he would receive the same amount after he did the job. He smiled under his mask. Things were getting pretty good. 500 000 Ryo was a nice sum of money and he wasn't going to let it slip through his hands. He quickly entered one of the rooms of the apartment which was turned into storage. He took one of the blank scrolls of mediocre size and opened it. He then prepared explosive seal, the strongest this scroll could contain, and slammed his hands onto the scroll, using his bloodline to imprint it with his chakra. He then rolled the scroll into its original state and hid it in one of the many pockets his flak jacket had.

After that, he left the apartment and headed to the western gate. It took him about three minutes to get there. He then hid behind some trashcans nearby and started to form a plan before the old fucker arrived. He came up with pretty simple plan. He would make a mud clone and solid-transform it into a beggar. He would then send the clone to the way of the carriages and then body-flicker at another position, from which he would then throw the explosive scroll.

It took the caravan more than half of a hour to arrive to the western entrance/exit of Leaf. Naruto made the clone, transformed it and sent it to bother the old man to give it some money. The caravan was composed from two carriages. One of them was luxuriously looking crimson carriage pulled by four white horses. The second was somewhat rundown, but bigger, carriage pulled by six horses of different colors, although none of them were white. Naruto was sure the first contained the geezer and the second his servants and some supplies.

He body-flickered at the roof of nearby shop and pulled out the scroll from his pocket. He got into throwing position, but watched the comedy under him. The bodyguards were trying to push the beggar out from their way, but he somehow always managed to come closer to the carriage with their boss. By the time Naruto was throwing the scroll, half of the bodyguards were trying to get rid of the man bothering them, while the other half was looking at them and laughing. The old geezer himself was looking out of one of the windows on the carriage, and the way his facial features were twisted clearly said he was beyond furious.

No one noticed the glowing scroll flying at the carriage until it hit the roof. But that was too late. The effects of the scroll were disastrous. Everything in circle with twenty meters in diameter was engulfed in the explosion. When it subsided, there was giant crater in the street. The windows in three hundred meters radius were all destroyed. However not a single building was turned to ruins, seeing as the street leading to the gates was forty meters wide.

However, Naruto wasn't there when it happened. He already left the place and headed to his apartment. When he came to his door, he noticed the same genjutsu, that he dispelled about hour before, placed on his door mat. He dispelled the genjutsu and picked up the envelope hid under it. He then entered his apartment and walked into the living room. He slumped at the coach and opened the envelope. Inside were two plastic bags. One of them contained the promised 250 000 Ryo, again in 5000 Ryo bills, and the second had another 250 000 Ryo in the same bills and a note that read: "Bonus for taking care of the others. It is good to see you follow my advice to not leave witnesses, no matter how little they know." So, if he counted properly, then he made 750 000 Ryo in hour. Considering average payment for hour in Leaf was 12,7 Ryo, it was awesome. He started liking his work more and more.

**Second Mission, Industrial District, 11.11. 3042EE, 2300hrs**

Naruto was once again on a mission. However, this one wasn't assassination. He was merely going to scare one of the richest men in Leaf and also one of the councilors, Kawakami Takuma. He was going to do it by destroying one of his storages and thus rob the man of around 50 000 000 Ryo of profit he would make by selling the goods inside and around 1 000 000 Ryo, which was the price of the storage. The best part was, that he was allowed to take anything inside, that he wanted. The payment was also very good, higher than before. If he made things properly, he would make 2 000 000 Ryo.

Getting inside was pretty easy, as there was only one civilian guard and to make it even better, he fell asleep. He entered the storage and started to look for something useful, but unfortunately found nothing of interest. So he just prepared the most complicated explosive seal of all he ever did. The seal covered the whole storage, but was designed to bring down only this one building and not harm any other. He then left the industrial district, not caring about anything else there.

Just few seconds before he entered his apartment, he heard a faint explosion. Other half of the payment for the mission was present at his door mat when he went for his morning workout.

After that, he done seven more missions. However, they were as uneventful as the second one, but paid much less, seeing as he was only taking care of some idiots trying to sell information on teams of genin, average monthly income and such things. He was given 100 000 Ryo for each of them, making it 700 000 Ryo in total for those missions and 3 450 000 Ryo for all. When he added all of the money he stole from people and the things he wanted to sell later on, it was around 4 500 000 Ryo.

As for his training, he wasn't mastering any of the techniques he stole, but he was creating new ones. Mainly D-Rank, seeing as Akiko was now learning Genin level stuff, but her chakra reserves were not big enough to use C-Rank techniques. Seeing as her affinities were water and lightning, he focused mainly on them. However he also did few techniques for other elements in case Ino would want to learn few too, but had other affinity than water or lightning.

For water, he made:

**Water Release: Tentacles **was a High D-Rank move, made with seven handseals: Ox, Snake, Boar, Ox, Hare, Boar, Ox. It created up to eight tentacles made of water on the back of the user. Then, the user could control the tentacles to do what was needed. The chakra price was quite low. This was, however, only if the user used natural water. If he had to create water from his own chakra, then the chakra price tripled. However, because user actually gained another limbs, it was bit hard to get used to the technique and learn to control it. If one used the standard charts for ninjutsu classification, the technique was Mediocre to master. This might seem low ranking, but considering every of the few existing D-Rank techniques was considered Very Easy, or Easy at worst, when it came to mastering difficulty, it was far above average.

**Water Release: Water Shuriken **was simple Low D-Rank ninjutsu with only three handseals: Ram, Snake, Ox. The technique was obviously used to create Shuriken from water. The chakra price was really low, both for shuriken created from natural water or ones created from chakra made water. The mastering difficulty was Very Easy.

**Water Release: Water Ball **was powered down version of the Gunshot technique. The balls of water were smaller and slower. However, the required chakra fell, the price being more than half smaller. The handseal sequence was: Snake, Bird, Ox, Bird. The technique could be considered Mid D-Rank and it was very easy to master.

For Lightning, he made:

**Lightning Release: Static Shock, **a Mid D-Rank technique, in which user charges small amount of lightning chakra through their whole body and when someone tries to touch them, he is then shocked by the static electricity created by the technique. The handseals were only two: Ram and Horse. The chakra cost was bigger than for the Water Release techniques, but still low enough to be considered Low/Mid D-Rank. The mastering difficulty was: Very Easy.

**Lightning Release: Lightning Projectiles **was simple Low D-Rank technique requiring only Ram and Monkey handseals. It was used to force the Lightning chakra into projectiles for those, whom elemental control was little to non-existent and thus they couldn't fill the weapons with the natural chakra like it was normally done. However, the technique only worked when the weapons were thrown, as it would also harm the user if the weapon was held. It was very easy to master and the chakra price was E-Rank.

The last of the lightning techniques was **Lightning Release: Clone Technique** along with itss explosive version. It was made the same way the other clones were, but now with lightning chakra. The handseals were the same as the standard clone technique had, with the explosive version having additional ram handseal, but instead of using pure chakra, the user used the elemental chakra to create the clone. The standard version ate away same amount as other Elemental Clones, the explosive version had doubled chakra price of standard clone, but it was the same as with other explosive versions. Both were easy to master.

For the Earth element, he made only one technique. It was **Earth Release: Interception Technique. **It was High D-Rank defensive technique, that used few chunks of earth to prevent weapons from hitting the user. It used five handseals: Ram, Snake, Boar, Dog, Snake. The chakra price was E-Rank per the little obstacle, the chakra consumption was Low D-Rank when the user used ten and more of the obstacles.

For Fire, he made **Fire Release: Flame Fan Technique. ** This technique, albeit being Mid D-Rank, was quite chakra consuming. The user, after finishing the required handsels: Tiger and Bird, breathed out flame in V-like shape with range about three metres. The technique ate away far more chakra than every other technique. The amount of chakra spent for one second was the same as the amount to create standard illusionary clone lasting for circa seven hours. However, it was still easy to master.

For the Wind element, he created **Wind Release: Wind Arrow Technique** was high D-Rank technique. It was solely offensive, as the user created arrow in his mouth and the "spat" it at the opponent. While this arrow wasn't fast, it was hard to see because of it being made of wind chakra. This was another ninjutsu with Mediocre mastering difficulty he created, However, it was still D-Rank, mainly because the arrow consumed only E-Rank amount of chakra. The handseals were Snake, Dragon and Bird.

He himself focused on the physical skills, as his other were already on low Jonin level or higher, and on the Iron Fist. However, he still practiced other things, but just to held them on the level they already were. The entering of Academy didn't bother him one bit, because he already knew everything they taught there and because he "disappeared" few years ago, the teachers wouldn't remember him before it was too late and he was already signed into the program and gone. He didn't give a fuck if they would try to hamper his progress, because as it was said before, he already knew everything they taught in academy. And even enough to get rid of any things like genjutsu, that could be on his test, or similar. The only thing he wanted was, that they wouldn't bother him before the classes even started.

However, he would still need to lay lower than usual, because the village would now know he was still alive. But he needed to go to the academy because it was the only way to become ninja in Leaf. He now wished he could do the same thing one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza, did. He would just kill the whole graduating class, or even all of this year's graduating classes if it would ensure he wouldn't have to enter it. But in Leaf, he would probably be executed for it. Well, maybe it would happen with his class, if they bothered him too much. It would be lost time for him to even be there. If someone was idiotic enough to try something, that someone would need a grave. He just hoped he would be in the same class as Ino, that would help a lot.

**!THE END****!**

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to vote in the poll and leave some reviews please!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter V: Academy Years**


	5. Chapter V: Academy Years: Part I

**The Story of a Stormbringer:**

**Chapter V:**

**_Academy Years: Part I_**

**Hey! I'm back in black with a new chapter. This one was meant to contain the whole Academy time, but somehow, the part that was meant to have around two thousand word actually has near seven thousand so I decided to split the Academy Years in two chapters. However, it may happen, that I will actually also split the next chapter, so there will be three chapters instead of one. I hope you won't kill me because of it... **

**Again, big thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, follows or even reads this story! Thank you people!**

**Now for the reviews:**

**Itachi mr yolk: I am really glad you liked it. **

**overlord shadow (Guest): Well, I hope you will be interested in the story until it ends.**

**There were only two reviews for the last chapter, which made me little sad. Please review more. The minute you spend on typing few words won't kill you, well, most of the time.**

**Also, the poll will be up until the Academy Arc ends, so if you didn't vote yet, then please do.**

**Edit 25.2. 2013: Mistakes should be gone. If you see any, please tell me where.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I was Aladeen, I would buy it though...**

**Why the fuck I wrote this? I now have to write down I don't own Dictator. Shit... **

**PS 25.2. 2013: Aladeen Motherfuckers!**

**Leaf's Clan District, 1.9. 3043EE, 0915hrs**

Naruto was slowly walking through the clan district. Today was the first day of the new school year. Ino and, to his great dismay, he were entering the Academy this year, along with more than thousand wannabes in Leaf and several other thousands in Academies in other cities of the Land of Fire. When Naruto found out about this, he was quite surprised. But when he thought about it, it was logical.

The shinobi wars were ended by the Lands of the Shinobi Villages, when all of them signed a secret agreement, that was meant to end the endless wars between the villages by giving control over them into the Daimyo's hands. Because of this, the Ninja become part of the state's armies. And because Ninja were the best assassins and one of the best warriors, their training in the bigger nations wasn't placed only into the Hidden Villages anymore. This increased the number of the ninjas into today's hundreds of thousands.

In the Land of Fire, there were ten another Ninja Academies, all of them in the most prospering cities. The Ninja who graduated there also had their mission assigning office there, albeit it assigned only D and C ranked missions. If the Ninjas from there wanted to do higher ranking mission, they had to travel to the Leaf and request one there. Or they could join Divisions with monthly salary. But only small amount of them were allowed to join ANBU, as they were only serving the Kage and Leaf Council and thus loyalty to the Leaf had to be even bigger than the loyalty to the Fire Country. And there weren't many from outside the Leaf who were more loyal to village where they were few times at best, than to their whole country.

He stopped his musings and stroll at one of the crossroads and waited for his friend to arrive. To make the day better, she was walking with the fat-ass and lazy-ass, who were supposed to be her best friends according to her parents. While he had nothing against her parents or Shikamaru's and Choji's, trying to push their kids into friendships that could never work was stupid, although if he had to say the truth out loud, he would say idiotic. It sounded better. As for the Shikamaru and Choji, he had nothing against them either. He just didn't feel like talking about clouds and chips today. He wanted to talk with Ino alone. Well maybe there was way to accomplish this.

He waved at them lazily and made "eye-smile", an interesting feat he learned from one of the Elite Jonin, Hatake Kakashi. He hoped the famed Kakashi of the Sharingan wouldn't mind when he found out. He seemed like nice enough guy and he didn't want to fight with him over such petty thing. Although if Kakashi would fight over such things, he probably wasn't as nice as he seemed. He was the one who copied hundred of things after all. Bitching about someone copying something he had invented would be pretty hypocritical.

He then called at them in somewhat cheerful voice: "Wanna race to the Academy?"

The two boys, fortunately, declined the offer, but Ino, who knew the boy much better than they did, agreed in the same cheerful manner. They then ran off in the direction of the Academy, but instead of going straight there, they changed the course to the nearby dango shop. When they were sure the other two heirs didn't see them, they slowed down and Ino hugged him and thanked him for giving her excuse to get lost from the sight of the "boring and very boring", as she called them. She was one of four persons he allowed to have personal contact with him, the other three being his little sister, Ayame and Teuchi. The last gave him more handshakes than hugs though.

They reached the dango stand engrossed in discussion about elemental affinities and continued even while eating. After they ate their late breakfast and had a little chit chat with the dango chef, they then headed to the Academy. However, this time they were arguing about Shurikenjutsu and the weapon they preferred. Naruto liked senbon the most, but Ino liked kunai the same way Naruto did his beloved needles. And so they were arguing if stealth and accuracy were better than the power and universality. They arrived to the Academy Grounds five minutes before the starting ceremony. The boring and very boring were there already and both were giving them curious glances.

But they didn't head over to them, instead opting to be alone. They walked over to an old oak with a swing under it and Ino sat on it and started swinging slowly. It was now, that he noticed the change in her clothes. She now had black army boots similar to his. And while she still wore the purple spandex shorts that reached just above her knees, the rest of her legs, which were previously free of any covering, were now hid under black bandages. Over the spandex shorts, she wore short skirt of the same color. It was held in place by black leather belt with holster holding ten kunai, in five rows by two, and another holding thirty shuriken, fifteen in two columns, on the right side. On the left side was another holster, this one was designed to hold two small and one standard storage scroll and it did right now, and a decent sized pouch that could hold things like explosive notes, flash and smoke bombs and such. But since they weren't going to need them today, both in the Academy and the training they were going to have after the ceremony ended, Ino probably had several lollipops hidden there. Naruto would even bet on that, as lollipops with cola flavor were her favorite sweets.

The upper part of her body was hidden under long-sleeved fishnet undershirt, on which sleeveless black hooded vest was placed. The vest had two fairly big pockets placed over her, for the time being nonexistent, breasts. Her hair was held in a high ponytail, that still reached her waist, with the help of a black ribbon. The hairs covering one of her eyes were gone, instead she had two bangs framing her face and then sliding down to her mid-thighs. That was the length rest of her hair reached too when it wasn't held back in a ponytail.

He himself also had different attire. He still used his black boots, but he didn't use the ANBU pants anymore. Instead, he had baggy pants in the same grey-black camouflage, that Akiko had, and ANBU type shin-guards under them. They were held up by dark grey leather belt with no holsters or pouches attached to it. Instead, there were almost invisible black dots on it, three on each side. They contained the senbon, kunai and shuriken.

His upper body was coated with short-sleeved fishnet undershirt, which allowed everyone to see very faint outline of something, that would become steel hard muscles in the future, with the rest of his arms being covered in the same type of bandages, that hid Ino's legs, but in the grey-black camo. Over the undershirt, he wore flak jacket in the same camouflage as his pants. This flak jacket differed from the standard Chunnin and Jonin jacket by the lack of pockets. Instead, it had several small dots, sapphire in color, that were almost un-seeable in the camouflage. Those were another storage seals, that hid another weapons and equipment. Naruto still wore his facemask and bandana with blank steel plate on it. However, the color changed into the camo, that made him almost un-noticeable in the urban setting. He also wore special shades with genjutsu seal placed on them, which prevented anyone else from seeing his eyes so he could use his Sharingan freely. His silvery hair reached to his waist.

He was brought out of his musings by the voice of one of the village elders and Academy director in one pack, Koharu Utatane. However, he quickly "muted" the speech, he could hear it hundreds of times if he wanted thanks to his control over his mindscape, and started brooding about the classes and with whom would he be placed. He was given his answer in few minutes, right after the useless old hag stopped spitting the load of bull at them. Her place on the improvised podium was taken by a black haired man in his late forties, who wore the standard jonin attire. He then said number of class and started calling out names. The last to be called were first years. First was class 101, the first 1 signalizing they were first years and thus on first floor and the 01 said in which room they would be having theory lessons. Ino was the last one who was taken to this class. Judging from the other names on the list, that class was supposed to hold elite, both ninja and economical/political, as it was composed solely from clan heirs or prominent member's children and sons or daughters of the richest and politically powerful civilians.

Then came class number 102. Naruto wasn't there, nor in the 103,104,105 and 106. Finally, after listening to names of people he didn't know, his name was called. He ended in class 107. Surprisingly enough, there were no "DEMON!" shouts or hate-filled stares. Only curious looks from his classmates. He joined their group and waited until the rest of the classes were called. In total, there were 14 classes, 13 of them with the maximum count of 100 pupils and the last one lacked only one to be full.

They were then given their teachers. Naruto's teacher was old, maybe even eigthy years old man. His name was Noda Kyoshi. He had short white hair, slightly tanned skin, black eyes and a round face with expression that clearly said: "Don't fuck with me!". Then, they were forced to enter their classrooms and spend two hours to get to know their classmates. Naruto had no interest in doing it, at least not before he found out more about them from the interactions they had between themselves.

And so he moved to the farthest row and to the chair right beside the window. He watched as the class filled with other wannabes. There were only few clan members in his class, four Inuzukas, two branch family Hyugas, one Aburame and few members of the lesser clans, 21 in total. When he now thought about it, the higher the number of the class, the higher losers there were. He wondered why he wasn't in the last class. It couldn't be Sarutobi's doing, as he didn't like favoritism. The only one who could do it was Danzo. Or at least he thought.

He then looked around the class. It wasn't much. The walls were plain white and on them were several banners like: "Will of Fire!" or "Teamwork: We work together to be best!". As for the seating, there were three rows of ten tables. The tables on the farthest side from the windows had space for three children, as did the tables at the row closest to the windows. The tables in the middle row had place for six people. That meant there was place for 120 people. The tables were each higher than the one before it, so everyone could see on the chalkboard, even if they were sitting in the desks farthest from the board.

As he was looking around, one of his classmates made her way up to his desks. She had brown hair, that fell down in waves until it stopped few centimeters under her shoulders. She had fair skin and light brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped and very pretty for a girl of her age, seeing as most of the girls of their age had cute faces, but that was it. When they grew up, most of them lost the child-like cuteness and their face was average. But the way this girl looked now promised, that at least her face would be something pleasurable to look at.

She wore light blue short-sleeved blouse, dark jeans held by black belt and skating sneakers, white in color. She looked almost like civilian, but the illusion was destroyed by the two full kunai holsters strapped to her belt, with each containing ten of the deadly weapons.

She stopped at the side of the desk in which he was seated: "Will you find another place to sit?"

It wasn't really a question. It was an order. The way she looked at him and the tone of the voice she used made that clear. Normally, Naruto would calmly send her to the place, that would suit her better. But the combination of frustration of not being with Ino, although he would never admit that he was frustrated, and much less to Ino herself, the way his close future looked and the too loud dialogue between the Inuzukas seated in the desk under his was able to crack his self control. And now some spoiled bitch comes and orders him to fuck off, for whatever fucking reason she had? Hell fucking no! His control was broken into thousands of tiny pieces and he actually growled.

"And, pray tell, why should I?" He asked in cold voice.

The girl seemed taken aback by this, but quickly steeled herself. "Because I asked you kindly. And you, as a gentleman, should leave. And do so before I make you."

Naruto actually smirked under his mask. So this bitch thought she could take him head on. Well who he was to stop her from trying, especially when she wanted so much?

His voice wasn't cold anymore. Now it was clearly mocking: "Ah… Well, you see, I am no gentleman. Merely a ninja wannabe. And that means, that gentleman rules do not concern me. Have a nice day!" And with that said, he turned and pretended to be ignoring her. In truth, he activated his Sharingan and was looking at her from the corner of his eye, so he could dodge anything she threw at him.

The girl was actually quite red in her face. From anger, because he, some lowly nobody, opposed her, a heiress of a clan, that would soon become part of the main council, and from embarrassment, because he was clearly mocking her with his feigned ignorance and everyone in the class could see it. And with his ignorance, he was undermining her authority as the future leader of this class. Well maybe he wasn't feigning it… But damn it, no one was ignoring her! It didn't matter if he was only feigning it or really ignoring her, he was going to pay! And she would make sure he won't pull such a stunt anymore!

By the time she started doing the handseals for her technique, everyone in the class was looking at them. However, for Naruto, she was just too slow. And to top it off, he knew everything about the technique, it was one of his favorites after all. But that didn't mean he would actually let her do it. He quickly released his gravity seals, stood up and then darted at her. He brought his hand between her palms, just as she was going to do the last handseal, and successfully interrupted the initiation process for the technique. At the same time, with his right hand, he took out one of the kunai in her holster, changed his grip into the reverse grip and then pressed it to her throat, creating a small cut with few drops of blood escaping from it.

The girl was scared shitless. She actually pissed herself, if Naruto's nose wasn't lying. She started whimpering and tears started flowing from her eyes. Few seconds ago, she was all confident, now she was on the verge of fainting from fear. This happened to many spoiled brats in the ninja world. But this girl should consider herself lucky, because most of them didn't live long enough to tell their parents how scaring it was, but she would. Mainly because it would probably make the villagers remember who he was. He was happy they forgot him so thoroughly, that even his name didn't bring back memories of him. Or maybe it was because most of them didn't know his name in the first place… Well, that was besides the point now.

He looked the girl in the eyes and although she couldn't see it, because of the sunglasses, she still felt it and started whimpering a bit louder. His voice cold and emotionless, he said words she would probably hear in nightmares for several years to come: "Foolish little girl, try to do something as this again, and the amount of blood coming from your neck will be much bigger." He spiked his Killing Intent at the end, which made the girl urinate again. After that, she finally fainted and dropped down to the ground.

Glad there wasn't teacher present in the class today, he turned to the class and said: "If you know what's good for you, then this will remain our little secret. Now mind your own business, before you end up the same way." He spiked his Killing Intent again, but now focused it at whole class. Everyone turned and started chating about the "fight". Naruto was sure they wouldn't say anyone. The kids in ninja villages had something akin to mafia's law of silence. They mostly solved their problems without adults and they saw this fight like a solution ending his and the girl's problems. For them the case was closed and while they would chat about the fight for few days, they won't do anything else. Well, there were few exceptions, but that were the spoiled kids of the rich. And there wasn't even one of those kids in his class.

As for the girl, he didn't care if she would tell anyone. If she did, he would use the class as witnesses and they, loyal to their "law", would tell there was no fight. So he was fine. He then used an underpowered gunshot to wake up the girl and clean her at the same time. Fortunately, she didn't bother him anymore. Instead, she dragged herself to the opposite corner and started crying silently there, only few sobs escaping from her lips.

The rest of the time they had to spend together was quite un-eventful. However, there was something, that concerned Naruto. He noticed he had first few fan-girls. And while they weren't trying anything yet, they spent most of the time after the fight chanting about his awesomeness and looking at him. He hoped they would stop after some time, but karma was bitch and he knew it. It looked like he would be using body-flicker more than before.

When he was leaving the grounds, Ino was already waiting for him. The expression on her face told him, that she wasn't much more satisfied with her class than he was. This lifted his mood a bit, he saw it as opportunity to strengthen their friendship. When he reached her, they greeted with hug. After that, they slowly started walking in the direction.

Naruto was the one to start the conversation this time: "So, what's your class like?"

Ino sighed: "Well, I'm sure you noticed it's the "elite" class. So practically filled with spoiled brats from the civilian side, and arrogant pricks from the ninja side. I'm actually glad I have boring and more boring duo in the class. The biggest prick of them all is the "last" Uchiha. I don't even know why they call him the last… His mother and one other girl from the clan are still alive. And the two traitors too, although they left the village. He ignored absolutely anything, but not the way you probably did. He wasn't gathering info about them, he just ignored them because he deemed them unworthy to talk with. The second most arrogant in the class is the Hyuga heiress, Hinata. She actually said few words with the few people trying to talk with her, but they were all said in tone, that said "I'm better than you.". She also had support of few another main family Hyugas. Then there were several kids from the civilian side, who boasted how much money their parents have.

Well, Aburames, you know how they act. They were silently talking amongst their "hive" and avoided the other children. Inuzuka's, that are in my class, are other story though. They were yelling loudly the whole time and some of the boys even tried to hit on several girls, although I don't know why. We are eight years old for fucks sake… One of them, the current heir, was actually trying few pick up lines on me. He was bothering me so much, that I had to massage his testicles with my knee. After that experience, he stopped, so it was okay.

Then there is the Queen of the Bansheeland. I never heard someone with so high pitched voice screaming so loudly before. When the Inuzukas started badmouthing the Uchiha, she yelled out so loudly, that one of the windows cracked. And that is everything. I hate my class. What about yours?"

Naruto sighed too: "Well, most of the kids are okay, since no one of them is heir or spoiled brat. But there is one moron in my class that ruins the utopia. It's a girl, probably heiress of some clan, although I don't know why she is not in yours class or at least in the second or third. She started bothering me because she wanted to sit where I sat… Long story short, I made her piss herself and then faint."

Ino actually started laughing. It looked like karma was getting her friend back for his "work". She stopped laughing when she realized she would do the same in few years. She could do nothing else than hope that karma would be more considerate with her. As for Naruto's work, she feared him because of it at the beginning, but when she found out more about him and spent some time with him and his sister, she actually overcame the fear. It wasn't like she wouldn't do the same when she became ninja. And those people were trying to harm Leaf too, so she was actually grateful for it. As for his lack of loyalty to the village, she didn't know the reason, but she also wasn't going to bother him because of it. If he wanted to tell her about it, then he would when he was ready.

But she wanted to know more details about it and started bothering him because of it. It took her about three minutes to force him to tell her. After she heard everything, she just wished him luck with her.

**Month Later, Near Academy, Hidden Leaf, 3.10. 3043EE, 1615hrs**

Naruto was walking through the streets of the Leaf. He was heading to training grounds for Chunnin. Ever since the Academy started, he had to change his training regime drastically. He now trained when he wasn't in the Academy and he slept while he was there.

Fortunately, his teacher did not care if he slept during the classes if he had good marks on the test. And good marks were something he had. He was the top of his class, thanks to answering all of the weekly tests questions correctly and even getting all of the bonus questions right. There were only three other people in his whole year, that were able to do the same. One of them was of course Ino, who could use her mind just as good as he could, and who unfortunately couldn't go train with him today because of some celebration.

Speaking of Ino's training, she managed to get all of the Academy level theory stuff down and was currently trying to master the Academy three without using handseals, she already didn't have to say the name. As for the Academy Taijutsu Style, she already mastered all of the Katas. Her physical skills were between Low and Mid Genin Level, but her chakra control was at Low Chunnin level although she only did the leaf floating exercise. Her chakra reserves were Mid D-Rank, but she would be able to reach High D-Rank in a short time.

When he was evaluating Ino's progress, then why not to also evaluate Akiko's? She also grew much stronger. She was halfway through the genin theory stuff, already mastered the body flicker and had no problem with the solid surfaces walking. The water walking was a bit more difficult and she still didn't have it fully mastered, although she could stand, walk and even run at the water, she still had to concentrate on it. Her chakra control was Low Chunnin level. Her Reserves grew quite a bit, so they were high genin level now. Her physical abilities were now almost High D-Rank. However, she made no progress with recreating the way Hyugas used their chakra for the Jyuken strikes.

For Naruto, he wasn't making or mastering any nin or genjutsu, but just as in the previous months, held it on the same level. However, he now had Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced katas of the Iron Fist mastered and was currently mastering last few katas of the Master level. After that, he would learn the techniques for the style. His physical abilities grew, but they were still not enough to be considered low Jonin. To make it better, there was no way his bloodline could help more. Two days ago, Kurama found out, that the part of his DNA which was supposed to speed up his growth was destroyed by the genetic information from his father. This was quite unfortunate, because if he had more mature body, then his physical growth would be much faster. However, in the state his body was, he would have to train for three more months to become Low B-Rank in the physical abilities.

His train of thoughts was crushed when he noticed a well know chakra signature following him. It was the chakra signature of the girl he made urinate the very first day, the heiress of the Kurama clan, Yakumo. She was seriously getting on his nerves. First, she acts like princess. Then, after he shown her what he thought about her, she starts following him like lost puppy. She was even worse than his fan-girls. They actually stopped following him after two weeks of body-flickering away when he thought they were bothering him long enough. But Yakumo continued. And he wanted her to stop. The sooner the better.

He turned and walked into an alley on his right side, but stopped right behind the corner and turned. Not only few seconds after he did it, she came from the street which he left. When she saw him, she let out a startled 'Eeep!' and fell at her butt.

Naruto sighed before coldly asking "Why are you following me?"

Yakumo was silent for few moments before saying: "Sorry."

Naruto was taken aback by this, he never thought the spoiled princess would apologize.' Question was: For what is she apologizing? For following me, or for the incident?.'

"Sorry? For what?"

She slowly stood up and dusted down her jeans before silently answering: "For what I did in the classroom… I-I would have apologized sooner, but you were always with your blonde friend and I didn't have enough courage to apologize in front of someone else." She looked at him, her eyes filled with hope and fear at the same time.

Well it was better than he thought it would be, so he accepted the apology, said goodbye and started walking away. But after few moments, he heard Yakumo yelling at him: "W-wait please!"

He stopped walking and turned before asking: "What do you need?"

She looked down at the ground, which suddenly became very interesting for her, before muttering something. Something, that made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't believe his ears, he even activated his Sharingan to check for genjutsu, but found none. However, he had to hear that again to make sure he wasn't having delusions.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to catch what you said. Could you please say it again louder?"

Yakumo slowly raised her head, but she didn't look him in the eyes, instead opting to look over his shoulder as if there was something interesting behind him. After a short moment of silence, she meekly asked: "C-could you please train me? You are very strong and so I hoped you could help me become stronger."

Naruto actually started thinking about it. It looked like the girl wasn't stuck up anymore."Well, maybe I could. Why do you want to become stronger?".

Yakumo actually looked him into eyes, well where she assumed his eyes were, but she couldn't be sure because of the damned shades, before opening her mouth to tell him her reasons to become stronger: "I want to be stronger, because I want to make my clan proud. I also want to show my father, that even though he had daughter instead of son, I can be at least as strong as he is."

So the girl wanted to actually prove herself. Well that was interesting. He thought it were her parents who spoiled her, but it probably was someone else. Clan elders were most likely to be that someone, if only to be in good graces with her and gain more power when she became clan head. Or someone completely else, but that wasn't important right now.

"Very well, follow me." And with that, he headed to his apartment with Yakumo few steps behind him.

**Three Months Later, Chunnin Training Ground 23, Hidden Leaf, 5.1. 3044EE, 1900hrs**

Naruto was standing at the side of his favorite training ground, Training Ground C-23. It was quite simple training ground, only a plain actually. It was covered in snow like usually in this time of a year. By his side stood his little sister. Both of them were wearing the same attire, but with a thick black cloak over it. They both looked at two girls standing in the middle of the training ground, who were facing each other.

One of them was Yamanaka Ino. Her attire changed. She still had the boots, but her bandages, shorts and skirt were exchanged for baggy purple pants held in place with the same belt she used for her skirt. The holsters and pouch were also present. She still had her fishnet undershirt. However it wasn't visible anymore as she wore a thick black hoodie over it.

Her skills were much higher than before. Ever since Yakumo joined their little group, Ino saw her as rival and pushed herself to become better and to beat her rival. She actually managed to master all of the Academy stuff and was now tearing her way through the Genin knowledge. Her physical abilities were High D-Rank, her chakra control rose to the border between Low and Mid C-Rank and her reserves were now exactly in the middle of what was considered the border between High D-Rank and Low C-Rank. That meant, that she only needed a bit more training and she would have Low C-Rank reserves.

As for Yakumo, her almost civilian attire was gone. She wore the same type of boots, but in light brown color. Her legs were covered with dark green ANBU style pants under which she wore ANBU type shin guards. The pants were held up by a brown leather belt with the same two kunai holsters she had before. The upper part of her body was hidden under light grey t-shirt on which she had brown leather jacket.

The Kurama heiress was very talented. When Naruto started training her, she already had everything taught in the first, second and third year down and after he taught her about the mindscape and how to access it, she was able to use her knowledge to the fullest. However, he also found the dark side of the Kurama bloodline during the Mindscape training. All of the Kuramas who possessed the Real Illusion bloodline were born with a schizophrenia. And their "second I" wasn't the most pleasant being in the elemental continent. Actually, it was quite lunatic and wanted to destroy the world. But fortunately, Naruto managed to create a simple seal based on his knowledge about the mind illnesses, that destroyed the fucked up version of his new friend.

Yakumo was also good at stealth and thievery, albeit not as good as Ino, Akiko or he. She learned the rest of the Academy stuff at the same time as Ino and was at the same level with her in physical abilities and even in the chakra abillities. Yakumo, thanks to her bloodline, had great imagination and thus was able to come up with strategies on the run and was also good at predicting the next movement of her opponents. Ino on the other hand, was better at long term planning and at Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. There was also small difference in their knowledge. While they were at the same overall level, Ino had learned the Body-Flicker while Yakumo opted to learn the false handseals technique and master the foul worm genjutsu she already knew.

There was a bit of a back story behind her learning the technique. She apparently found an old scroll with it when she was six years old. She then took it home and because it was in a really bad state, she wrote down everything that was in the scroll into a new one. She then took the original to her father and wanted to ask him to help her learn it. This was the moment when rewriting the scroll was proved fortunate, because her father declared it was a technique unfitting a Kurama heiress and took the scroll and burned it. Yakumo then learned the technique on her own, mostly in public parks where she tried it on the civilian parents watching over their children. Under Naruto's tutelage, she became very proficient with it and thanks to her bloodline, the technique looked much more realistic and was harder to dispel.

He looked at both of the girls before saying "Begin!".

Both of them sprang into action and entered a fierce taijutsu fight. Naruto didn't know why, but a thought came to his mind, which said that they resembled two lionesses fighting for a mate. The taijutsu fight was stopped when after several blocks and dodges on both sides, Ino's superiority in this field was proved by a punch she delivered to Yakumo's abdomen. The punch was strong enough to lift the brunette to the air slightly and the same gas left her lungs. Ino capitalized on this and quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to her rival's abdomen, which knocked the wind out of her again and sent her flying few meters.

Ino shot forward not intending to leave her opponent even second to recover. However, she quickly stopped when she noticed several fat worms crawling from under the snow and heading in her direction. She quickly gathered some chakra and sent a small burst of it into the area around her. The technique wavered, but didn't fade right away and Ino had to make another stronger burst to dispel it. However, at that time, her opponent was already on her feet and even threw three kunai at her.

Ino quickly dodged them, although not completely. One of them managed to cut through the sleeve on her right forearm, but the fishnet undershirt prevented it from making more damage. She then threw three of her own kunai at the Kurama heiress, bit faster than she did. However, Yakumo was able to dodge them, but soon realized it was a trap as another five kunai closed in at her quickly. She took out one of hers and managed to deflect or dodge them all. She was then made a target for the remaining two kunai and thirty shuriken, that Ino had. And she wasn't able to dodge or block them all, actually quite few of them hit her, although not head on, and slashed through her clothing and, in few places, slashed her skin. However none of the hits were close to even mildly injuring her.

She was about to throw some of her weapons, seeing as Ino was out of hers, but stopped doing so when she heard a sizzling sound on her left and behind her. Her eyes widened in recognition. To the two last kunai were attached two simple and weak explosive notes. However, they were enough powerful to take her out for few months. If she was hit, that is.

Ino watched as her opponent disappeared barely second before the explosion, substituting herself with a big amount of snow. When the explosion occurred, the melting snow was thrown into all directions. It hit Ino head on and soaked her quite thoroughly and also forced her to close her eyes for few moments. When she opened them, she noticed the worms crawling around her. She quickly released burst of chakra and tried to dispel it. But the technique was still working. She released another, much more powerful, burst of chakra. And again, nothing happened. Ino was starting to panic now. She was quite sure several kunai were heading her way right now and so she gathered half of her remaining chakra and released it in powerful burst of raw energy. The technique fortunately faded away along with the panic.

And that was a good thing, seeing as all of the kunai Yakumo had were now only two to four metres away from her. She quickly focused the last remnants of her chakra and body-flickered to the side and then closer to Yakumo. At that time, both of them were absolutely out of chakra, save for the little amount that body needed to work properly, and out of weapons. Both of them raced at each other and entered another Taijutsu fight. This was shorter than the first one and Ino again proved her dominance in it when compared with the brunette.

She caught a punch thrown by the Kurama heiress and swiftly delivered her own right to the jaw. The girl didn't have any time to recover and was bombarded by a barrage of fast and powerful blows to her abdomen, which robbed her of her breath and made her stumble and fall on her butt. Ino was capitalizing on it with a round house kick again. However this one was aimed at her opponent's head. Yakumo, awaiting really painful blow, closed her eyes. However, it never came as Ino's leg stopped only few millimeters away from her head and the blonde calmly asked: "Do you yield?"

The brunette couldn't do nothing else but to yield. She then stood up and awaited their "sensei." He came quickly along with his sister.

"Both of you did good today. But you have to be better than good. Yakumo, your first genjutsu was greatly done. However, when you are trying to deflect thrown projectiles aimed at you, use both hands, not just one. The three layered genjutsu was also great, but you shouldn't throw all your weapons at your opponent at the same time. You should save at least two kunai so you would have weapons in case your enemy would dodge all of the thrown ones. And you should especially remember this in a fight where you were without chakra and your opponent was better in Taijustu than you. As for you closing eyes, that was downright stupid and disappointed me. You should just lay down so Ino's kick would sail above you and then continue.

As for you, Ino, you too made few mistakes. You again proved you are very good in Taijutsu. Your plan with the explosive notes was good, but you still shouldn't throw all of your weapons away. Also, it is not good to panic in middle of a fight. There might be fights where you will be placed under multi layered genjutsu and you might not have the same luck you had today. Remember, that when the genjutsu is only one layered, it wavers no matter how weak your attempt is. However, when it's multi-layered, then it won't. Your body-flicker was very good, I'm glad you gained a high level of mastery over it in such short time."

He looked at his watches before saying: "Well, it looks like we have to end for now. Let's go."

He then walked both of them and Akiko home and returned to his own training.

**!THE END!**

**Please vote in the poll and review! Thanks.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter VI: Academy Years: Part II**


	6. Chapter VI: Academy Years: Part II

**The Story of a Stormbringer**

**Chapter VI:**

**_Academy Years: Part II_**

**Hey people! New chapter's here!**

**The poll is closed and your champions are:**

**Kazahana Koyuki a.k.a. Fujikaze Yukie**

**Female version of Yuki Haku**

**Fu**

**NEW POLL!**

**This will be the last for quite some time. I was thinking about Naruto getting few other bloodlines the same way he got sharingan, but it's up to you now.**

**Big thanks goes to those, who favorited, followed or read this garbage. Thanks people!**

**I also decide to write PM's to those who sent reviews instead of writing it to AN, because this way, people will get response faster.**

**My unending gratefulness goes to the staff and admins of the communities who have my story in their list:**

**A Collection of Naruto Stories**

**My Keep-an-eye-on stories**

**Naruto's Power**

**Power of a Kage**

**cool bloodlimit Crossover naruto**

**power hunger**

**Also, I made several mistakes in the story because I forgot Naruto has denser chakra than others. That means he only has to put 80% of required chakra into the techniques. Thanks for pointing this out for me, ThomasNealy. Edit 25.2. 2013: Seeing as the system changed, it's not that important anymore, but I am still grateful for this.**

**Also, is there a kind enough soul out there to betaread my story? Edit: 20.2. 2013: No one? Well, fuck you too. I'll just do it myself.**

**I would also want to know if someone would want to draw the characters from this story and put the pictures on DeviantArt or somewhere else? Edit 25.2. 2013: PLEAAAAAASEE.**

**Edit 25.2. 2013: Got rid of all the mistakes I could find. I hope I didn't make new ones in the process.**

**Disclaimer: Ya little shits should already know that I don't own Naruto. **

**Two Years Later, Ninja Academy of the Leaf, 12.1. 3046EE, 0600hrs**

While all kids in his class were excited, Naruto was bored just like most of the time in the Academy. In the two years, he wasn't slacking off. His physical abilities were now on low jonin level and were steadily growing. He now estimated, that he would be mid-jonin at the time he graduated from Academy. His charges also grew. Akiko was physically mid chunnin level. Her Taijutsu, which she preferred above others, was on low-jonin level and would reach the mid-jonin level at the end of the summer. She was learning the Fast Fist style. She was also coming along nicely in her elemental training and although she wasn't a ninjutsu powerhouse, she mastered all of the D-Rank techniques Naruto created for her. Her chakra reserves were at High C-Rank, but closer to Mid C-Rank than to Low B-Rank. Her chakra control was at Low Jonin level.

Ino was physically better than Akiko, and so was Yakumo, but that was mainly because their body was more mature than hers. Ino was High C-Rank in all of the physical aspects. Her Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu were also on the high chunnin level. She was learning the Leaf Medic Taijutsu Style, which was based on dodging and counter attacks. She also took interest in the medical arts and was learning them just as fast as Naruto did. She was already Low B-Rank and knew the easier healing techniques. She also proved to be prodigy in her clan techniques, which she stole the same way Naruto did. But she didn't only steal the techniques of her clan, but also the techniques of Akimichi and Nara clans. Her chakra control was on the Mid-Jonin level, but her chakra reserves were barely high chunnin.

Yakumo was almost high chunnin in her physical abilities, with only a small bit separating her from reaching it fully. Her Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu were on a lesser level than Ino's, on the mid chunnin. She was learning her clan's taijutsu style, which was a defensive style based on jumping and dodging. But her genjustu was on second only to Naruto's. She was a Mid B-Rank, mainly because of her bloodline, but she still trained a lot. She could also be considered a prodigy and had no problems with mastering the clan techniques. She stole all of them and even managed to get the Inuzuka clan techniques, although they were mostly useless for them, because a ninken partner was needed. She also took a great interest in fuinjutsu, in which she was High C-Rank, and even made few weak explosive notes. Her chakra control was at Low-Jonin level, but her chakra reserves were also almost low jonin, just a really tiny bit from the amount needed for them to be considered at that level actually.

Naruto returned back to reality from his evaluating when his name and the name of nine of his classmates was called. Today was an interclass taijutsu tournament. First, there were rounds between classmates which were fought in a death-match of ten way. The last standing from each of the matches was then paired with the last standing from other group. The winner was then paired with another winner and so on until the champion of the class was chosen. He was then paired with a champion from other class. And the winner was paired with another winner and so on, until the last match was fought and the winner was the winner of the tournament, won a box of twenty kunai, some free meals at some barbecue restaurant and a free week for his or hers class. There were few rules though. Killing was prohibited, using weapons, nin,gen and kenjutsu was prohibited. Each match had a time limit three minutes. If there wasn't only one standing, the match ended as draw and no one was going to fight in the other matches. And that was about it.

His classroom won the honor of being first and thus he was now going to fight with some of his classmates in front of the whole school. The match was the fastest of them all. It took Naruto only thirteen seconds to knock out cold all of his opponents and he made it with one blow for each. The next match to end was the one of Yakumo's group as she won after twenty five seconds. She could've been faster, but the best Inuzuka of their class actually managed to dodge two of her punches. The others mostly ended as draw. Actually, only one another group had a winner. It was the best Hyuga of their class and while he might not have been a prodigy of the same caliber as this year graduating Neji or the the 301 class's princess, he was still pretty good.

Yakumo was the one who had to fight him. She settled in the standard Academy Taijutsu style stance, seeing as her clan taijutsu had no offensive katas. The Hyuga used the basic Jyuken stance. The proctor started the match and the Hyuga attacked immediately. He was actually pretty fast, already mid genin level. But that was still no match for Yakumo. Although she was pushed to the defensive at the start, she managed to connect a punch with his jaw. She then didn't let him rest and compose himself and attacked furiously. He actually managed to block and dodge most of the assault, but the few punches that connected were actually quite painful and weakened him. It wasn't long before more and more punches started to reach him and after a quite powerful punch to his head, he fell to the ground unconscious.

That meant, that he had to fight Yakumo. He hadn't really fought her, well, since the accident in the class. One look into her eyes was enough to tell him she thought the same thing. Her eyes were filled with fear. With fear of him and what would he do to her. It looked like Naruto was right when he thought the episode could haunt her in her nightmares for years. He actually felt really bad for it. He didn't want his friend, one of three, to fear him. But before he could do anything, she dropped her head down in shame and forfeited the match. After that, she wanted to walk away, but Naruto pulled her into hug and whispered "Sorry" more than few times. And he really meant it every time he said it. The Kurama heiress actually started crying, but when Naruto didn't let go of her, she hugged him back and slowly calmed down. At that time, three other classes were done and the class 301 was the one up for a fight. The whole stadium was cheering for their friends or favorites.

The first to finish her fight was Ino, seventeen seconds, second was the Hyuga heiress, eighteen seconds, third was the Uchiha, twenty two seconds, fourth was the Inuzuka heir and last was one of the other main family Hyugas. Next matches were Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino vs. the Hyuga. Hinata moved to her seat to watch the matches with other students.

Ino was starting good, her first attack was so fast, that it surprised the Hyuga and enabled few of her punches to connect and she even kicked him few metres away with powerful kick to his stomach. But the Hyuga managed to get out of his stupor and began a counterattack with fast and accurate Jyuken strikes. But Ino was just too fast for him, the gap between his mid-genin and Ino's high chunnin speed was too big. She dodged all of his strikes and delivered a vicious punch to his jaw. The punch was strong enough to turn him around. Ino, not one to pass this opportunity, swept his feet when he was in the middle of turning. The boy then fell flat on his face and Ino quickly knelt down on him. He yielded.

The match between the Uchiha and Inuzuka heirs, that started at the same time, was much more balanced. Both of them were mid-genin in the physical abilities, but the counterattack based Interceptor style of the Uchiha clan proved to be better suited for match like this against the Inuzuka Taijutsu style, which was based on slashing the opponents vitals, but without ninken partner, the Inuzuka lost half of the potential of this style, seeing as much of the katas were also based on teamwork with them.

The whole match was composed of the Inuzuka trying to slash the hell out of the Uchiha, who on the other hand, was trying to anticipate the opponent's movement and dodge and counterattack. The Inuzuka hit the target few times, but the Uchiha wasn't bad with prediction of the mutt and managed to land quite few good hits on the mutt, with one enough powerful to knock him out.

The next match was Ino vs. the Hyuga princess. And from the start, everyone knew it was going to be interesting. When the match was started, both girls sprang into action and met in the middle of the distance between them. They traded more than few blows, but not even one of them connected. Ino managed to dodge all of the Jyuken strikes, but Hinata managed to block all of her attacks. Ino then made a feint, feigning a punch at her jaw, but instead swept her feet from under her. She then did a fast roundhouse kick to the princess's abdomen and sent her flying. However, the Hyuga managed to twist in mid-air and landed on her feet. She then settled into a stance all of the Hyugas recognized and few of the branch members, who weren't as stoic as the main family members, even gasped.

"You are in field of my divination: **Jyuken: Eight Divination Signs: Thirty-Two Palms of the Hand.**" and she shot forward, pushing chakra to her muscles, making her speed almost mid chunnin level, and tried to hit Ino with the deadly strikes. Fortunately Ino was still faster than the Hyuga heir and when she started using chakra the same way she was, her speed was low-jonin level. She dodged all of the strikes aimed at her vital parts, but got hit few times in her left shoulder, making her arm go limp. However, that was at the end of the technique and when the technique ended the Hyuga was panting slightly from the exhaustion.

But the girl didn't jump back and stayed in Ino's reach. And that was grave mistake. Ino, even without one hand, had no problem in sending the girl into the dirt under their feet. She delivered a vicious punch to the girl's abdomen and managed to knock her out. She was then taken away by the medics who took care of her arms. When she was able to move her arm freely again, she was to fight the last Uchiha.

She walked on the starting position and slid into one of the few offensive stances the medic taijutsu style had. However, before the match could begin, the Uchiha felt like saying something: "You know, you might've defeated the Hyuga, but seeing as you were injured even in fight with someone like her, you don't stand a chance in a fight with an elite like me! Why don't you just give up and go watch the rest of fights?" All of this was said in such arrogant tone of a voice, that Ino had a hard time believing he didn't have a meter long pole stuck in his ass. And the words… the words he used… like she was some low shit beyond him… He dared to belittle her in front of people she didn't or barely knew? Fuck him. But to belittle her in front of her rival and the most awesome boy in the whole world? He was going to feel really bad when she finished this little dance with him.

"Well, why don't you show me how elite you are before I go watch them?" she asked with venom.

The raven haired boy slid into his stance and nodded to the proctor to signalize he was ready. Ino also nodded and so the match started. Ino cleared her head a bit and used the rage she had on this little shit to give her more power. She channeled her chakra into her muscles to make herself faster and stronger. She then sprang forward with the intent to seriously harm the idiot, who was standing few meters in front of her and was preparing to dodge and counter attack.

But he was nowhere as fast as Ino was when channeling chakra through her body. He saw her only as a blur and didn't even have time to try and dodge the roundhouse kick to his shoulder. He squealed like a little girl when the pain of the bone breaking just under the joint hit the pain center in his brain. But Ino wasn't going to give him time to yield. Oh fucking no! He was going to feel much more pain before she gave him the mercy of knocking him out. She delivered a rather vicious blow to his jaw, which broke it and tore few of his teeth from it. The next to come was a knee to his groin and then kick to his ribcage which broke one of the ribs and cracked another two. She the swept his feet from under him, but he never hit the ground because Ino appeared under him and kicked him higher into the sky.

She then jumped into the sky above him and dove down at his form in the midair. She kicked him to his abdomen, sending him at high speeds to the ground. He landed with an audible crack and quite a few people worried if he actually broke his spine. But unfortunately he didn't. He slowly sat up and tried to somehow say he yielded, but Ino didn't let him and delivered a perfect uppercut to his jaw, which broke again in other part. She then proceeded to grab him and throw him into the mesh, that was ensuring that the onlookers sitting in the stands didn't get injured. But before she could do that, the match was ended because the proctor deemed the black haired sissy unable to continue.

Ino wanted to break few more bones in his body, but at the same time didn't want to get thrown out of the Academy. He wasn't worth it and there was still the small chance, that they'd end up doing a mission together. And no one would bother to question an unfortunate mistake, in which she was throwing a kunai at enemy and it hit him instead.

The next matches were between the champions of the classes. However, there were also classes who had no champions, the 313, 309, 308, 306, 305 and 302. The first match was between a fairly talented civilian girl from the 312 against an Inuzuka from 303. The match was over quickly, because the girl didn't hesitate to use anything to her advantage and kicked the mutt into the testicles so powerfully, that even medic had to be called and the boy was then transported to the shinobi hospital.

Second match was between branch Hyuga boy from 310 against a main family boy from 304. Through the whole match, the branch family boy thrashed his "cousin". But in the end, he lost. It was because of simple reason. The branch family had several restrictions placed on learning techniques for the Jyuken, they could actually start learning them only after they graduated, while the main family had unlimited access to their library and they could learn everything they wanted from it. The main family boy used the second lowest version of the eight divination signs techniques, the one composed of sixteen strikes. The technique was poorly done, but the boy managed to deliver an unfortunate strike to one of the branch family boy's lung, that was life threatening, and the boy had to be taken to the shinobi hospital.

Next match was an Inuzuka kunoichi wannabe from 311 against a civilian boy from the 314. Surprisingly enough, the boy managed to defeat the Inuzuka girl with only one well aimed blow to her gut.

The last match was him, as a champion for 307, against Ino, who was representing 301. The settled into their stances. The proctor started the match and Ino immediately shot forward, intent on connecting her right fist with his left cheek. It looked like it would, seeing as Naruto was just standing there unmoving. But at the last moment, his hand shot up and he managed to catch the fist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Ino-chan, how many times do I have to tell you: Don't attack superior opponents head on!" and with that said, he backhanded her faster than she could hope to block or dodge. Ino flew quite few meters before twisting in midair and landing on her feet. But Naruto was nowhere to be found. And that was a bad thing. She almost fainted when she felt his hands wrap around her waist and his nose brushed against her earlobe. He then slowly whispered into her ear: "Ino-chan I-" he made a dramatic pause and she almost fainted again. She really hoped he would say what she hoped he would say.

"-am bored and really don't want to fight anymore, so let's make it quick, hmm?"

Her face went red with rage and embarrassment. How? How could he do such thing to her? She yelled: "Why you little shit?" and tried to elbow him to the side, but he caught her arm and swept her feet. She fell to the ground face first and he then sat down on her back in cross-legged position. He then took out small notepad and a pencil from one of the storage seals he had on his flak jacket, skimmed through the pages until he reached the one he wanted, and wrote down few things to it.

He then sighed before saying: "This means our score is eighty four for me and zero for you."

He stood up and helped the still angry Ino stand up and both then moved to the stands. They had to wait for the main family Hyuga to be healed before the fight could start. They made their way to where Yakumo was sitting and sat down. Naruto was sitting between the girls, while they both glared at each other for a while before turning and looking in other direction.

Naruto sighed. This was going on for a quite some time now. Ever since the girls entered the early stages of puberty, they were trying to "seduce" him and saw each other as a rival. And he didn't give a fuck. Yet. He knew he would probably start in about middle of the next school year where his puberty would kick in. But until then, he saw each of them as a friends and their constant glares and bickering were getting pretty annoying. It was fun to tease and anger them though.

His brooding about the situation was ended when the Hyuga came out of the tent where the medics were and headed to the middle of the stadium. His opponent was already there, his stance being a offensive one. He used the Academy Taijutsu Style. The Hyuga settled into one of the Jyuken stances.

The match was started and the civilian born boy shot forward at a low chunnin speeds and delivered a fight ending blow to the other boy's abdomen. The Hyuga was knocked out cold before he could react.

Naruto actually whistled. There was one hell of a talent in that boy. If he could get to know him and to join their little group, it would be great. He then slowly made his way down and looked at the boy closely. He realized, that he had known him from the orphanage. He was one of the few that didn't bully him that much. He actually suspected, that this boy did it only because he himself didn't want to be bullied, seeing as he was silent and a bit of a dreamer.

To his shock, the boy seemed to recognize him. His eyes widened in recognition before narrowing and filling with rage and hatred. This was even bigger shock. So the boy probably hated him the same as the others did, but feared that he might've snapped and killed him. Well, it was just theory, but better than the one that said he hated him because he was his opponent in some shitty tournament. But this also made the boy dangerous. The whole village seemed to forgot how he looked and actually let him live somewhat normal life. But if this boy managed to spread the word, the hell would start again. And he also didn't tell Ino and Yakumo. He feared, that they would start to hate him too. And so the judgment was made. The journey called life ended for the boy today. So much for the potential addition to his group.

The match was started before the boy could tell the proctor who his opponent was and Naruto wasn't going to give him chance to do so during the fight. He swept the feet from under him and similar to how Ino kicked up Sasuke, he kicked up the boy. However, his kick was way more powerful, enough powerful to knock the boy unconscious. At least he wouldn't feel pain of his death. Naruto appeared above him and made it look like he wanted to kick him into his stomach. But he was never aiming for that. He knew there were no sensory ninja in the staff this year. He found out during one of his stealing trips. He read it in the information given to the director. And so he freely used a low powered great breakthrough, fully mastered without handseals and the name, which turned the body to the right position, while it looked like the boy twisted in the mid-air to avoid the blow. And Naruto's foot connected with the back of the boy's neck. The crack was enough audible to be heard through the cheers and immediately silenced the whole stadium.

The students were mostly obvious and thought it was just bad injury. But all of the present teachers and medics paled. When the boy hit the ground, medics were already rushing to him. But they could've also walked. The boy was dead just as they thought. His attempt to avoid the blow had brought him death, his nape broke. Naruto landed and asked the nearby teacher if the boy would be okay. The teacher said, that they would have to wait and see. But Naruto knew the boy was dead. He did his work on 100% percent all the time.

On one of the buildings near the Academy Stadium, a lone figure clad in beige hooded cloak was standing. The one hidden under the cloak saw the whole ordeal with his or her enchanted eyes. And he or she was pleased. The figure was one of few who still remembered the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. And he knew the other boy recognized him as well and became threat to the jinchuuriki. And the jinchuuriki got rid of the treath the best way possible. To make it look like accident and then even act concerned. And what an act it was. If the figure didn't have the amount of experience it had, it would believe it was accident too, just like the rest of those fools.

"KuKuKu, it seems you were right, Danzo. The boy is indeed very talented. Maybe I should give him a gift sometime soon. KuKuKuKuKu…"

**Next Morning, Naruto's apartment, 13.1. 3046EE, 0530hrs**

Naruto woke up as usual, but couldn't go to do his workout. Reason: two girls sleeping on him. Yesterday, after the tournament, he gathered enough courage to tell them about his parents and the tenant he held and everything he had done. Instead of hating him, they almost choked him with the hugs and drowned in their tears. The girls cried themselves to sleep while they were still on the couch.

It looked like they would sleep for quite a while and he didn't want to wake them up. Plus, he didn't have a day off for quite a few months now. It would be nice to just laze and rest for a day. Today, they didn't go to the boredom torture building because it was Sunday. Speaking about the Academy, the death of the orphan student wasn't investigated in the slightest. Everyone just assumed it was an unfortunate accident. There were even few who said they actually saw his face with desperate expression as he tried to twist his body and avoid the blow to his stomach and then the expression of surprise just as his neck cracked under the kick.

He had his own opinion on those who said that 'Stupid morons… Saw their mother's shit and not his facial expressions… He was knocked out cold… Stupid kids trying to gain attention and recognition by some shitty shit the spit at everyone… Fuck, my head aches like a half dead kitty drowning in acid… Shouldn't have drank that much sake yesterday… Not even my fuckin' bloodline can cope with it… But I needed a little boost of courage… Shit… still… There has to be some fucking way to get rid of the headache… Kurama?...Hey KURAMA! Wake the FUCK UP! I need your help!'

A deafening yawn was heard in his head **'Go… sleep, you're drunk…'**

'Sleep? That's a good idea… Thanks bro…'

**Last week in the Academy, Classroom 407, 1010hrs**

Naruto finished writing his test and started to check it for mistakes. Not that he needed to do it. But they weren't allowed to leave their place during the graduation test. The test itself was pretty boring for him, but he assumed there were more than few people who had problems with it. He turned his head and saw Yakumo checking her own sheet of paper. She noticed him looking at her and also turned and smiled at him before muttering "I'm bored." and turning back to her paper.

He also looked at his test. Most of the question were easy, too easy even for Academy student's. But some of them probably made few of the students sweat. For example:

_Question 23: Name all of the elements and describe them. Bonus: Name at least three sub-elemental natures. Bonus II: Name other country where the element is common. Bonus III: Name a famous user of an element._

_Answer: (This is Naruto's answer)_

_1. __Fire – Strong against: Wind, Weak against: Water. Common elemental nature in the Land of Fire. This element is considered to be purely offensive. It is the easiest offensive element to control. High amount of fire techniques was made by the Uchiha clan. Bonus: Scorch, Lava, Boil, Steam. Bonus II: Land of the Hot Springs. Bonus III: Uchiha Madara(Former Head of one of the founding clans. Man who was, and still is, considered the strongest Dojutsu wielder to ever live aside from the Sage of the Six Paths.)__2. __Earth – Strong against: Water, Weak against: Lightning. Common in the Land of Earth. This element is considered to be the best for defensive techniques. There are three types of Earth techniques: Mud (easiest to control, weakest), Earth (middle in both control and strength), Rock (hardest to control, strongest). Bonus: Dust, Lava, Tree. Bonus II: Land of the Rocks. Bonus III: Ryotebin no Oonoki (Third Tsuschikage, last living man to have the Dust sub-element.)__3. __Water – Strong against: Fire, Weak against: Earth, Common in the Land of Water. This element is the most universal of them. It is also easiest to control, but considered the weakest of them. Bonus: Ice, Boil, Steam, Bubble. Bonus II: Land of Waterfalls. Bonus III: Yagura (Third Mizukage, formerly fourth, but named third after the original third was deemed as an imposter. Jinchuuriki of the Three-Tailed Turtle.)__4. __Wind – Strong against: Lightning, Weak against: Fire. Common in the Land of Wind. One of the three offensive elements. It is considered to be the most powerful of them, but is also hardest to control. That is the reason why Sand isn't strongest of the shinobi villages. This element is also rare in every other country, aside from the Land of Snow, where it's also common, although less than in Sand. Bonus: Ice, Dust, Sand. Bonus II: Land of Snow. Bonus III: Kazahana Doto (Founder of the Land of Snow, founder of the Village Hidden in Snow. Former Daimyo of the Land of Icebergs, one of the countries, that founded the Land of Snow.)__5. __Lightning – Strong against: Earth, Weak against: Wind. Common in the Lightning Country. This is one of the three offensive elements. It is said, that this element is comparable to the fire in terms of strength, but harder to control. There are also two other, special versions of Lightning chakra. One of them is Black Lightning, which was developed by the Third Raikage, and White Lightning, which was developed by his son and the current Raikage. Both are said to have power comparable to Wind, but are also harder to control than standard lightning chakra. Bonus: Swift, Beam, Steel. Bonus II: Land of Moon. Bonus III: Mifune (Daimyo of the Land of Steel. Considered to be the best Samurai to ever live.)_

_Answer: (Answers of the Inuzuka sitting in the desk in front of his.)_

_1. __Fire – The element of Fire Country. It's the strongest of them. I hope I will have it.__2. __Water – The element of Water Country. Completely useless. The only one who had cool Water techniques was the Second.__3. __Earth – The element of those idiots from Hidden Rock. Is good for defensive jutsu. But it has no chance against our Fire.__4. __Wind – The element of Wind Country. It's the second strongest.__5. __Lightning – The element of the Lightning Country. It's cool, but not as good as Fire or Wind._

His thoughts on the test were crashed when Yakumo had moved her chair closer to his and let her head fall on his shoulder and wrapped both of her arms around him. This started another set of memories. He started to notice girls as more than annoying fan-girls or friends about half of the year ago. His opinion on Ino and Yakumo changed too. He found out, that he actually liked both of them more than a friends. But the problem was, that he didn't want to chose one of them and ruin his friendship with the other, since he knew they both liked him too.

And so he decided to not "go out" with them. He also told them about it. Both were saddened by this for two weeks before announcing, that they were both willing to share. For Naruto, who recently discovered the most finest piece of the literature and the art as whole, the Icha Icha series, it was like small dream come true. Fun aside, he started dating both of them and after few months, the affection and liking, after few kisses and a bottle of fine wine from the Western Continent, became loving. Some would say it was too soon. Maybe for others in their age. But the three of them were as mature as adult. Well, in the times when the hormones didn't force them to make idiots out of themselves.

Besides, the average life length for ninja was thirty three years with retired ninja taken into account. Without them, the average age of the dying shinobi was twenty four. And Naruto and the girls didn't want to wait for later years if there was chance that they will never reach them. Plus, they were nowhere near the "fuck me senseless" stage. If Naruto's estimation was right, that wouldn't happen before he was fourteen. You never knew though. He could as well be raped by some black haired beauty before the year ended or something similar.

He wrapped his right arm around her and let the left drop on her thigh. He looked into her eyes for a while and then leaned closer, took off his mask and hid his face with his hand, and gave her a soft kiss, which turned into a passionate one. They stopped when their teacher coughed intentionally, but didn't let go of each other. They spent the remaining three quarters of a hour in comfortable silence interrupted only with two other passionate kisses which weren't interrupted by their teacher. The elderly man probably gave up.

After the theory test, they had a practical tests. First was weapons throwing test. Naruto hit all of the bull's eyes with both shuriken, kunai and the senbon, which were considered as bonus to the points. Then, there was the Taijutsu spar against the teacher. Some would say it was easy to defeat the old man, but he had years of experience and was still active elite jonin in his seventy three years, although he was teacher for the last six and worked in office for thirty before becoming teacher. The man knew how good Naruto was, or at least that he was better than even some chunnin, and didn't hold back, but Naruto's younger body was the thing that helped him win. It took him more than minute before he was able to land a hit, which was needed to end the spar. He got full marks from it.

The last portion of the exam was ninjutsu. The academy three were no problem. But he could still show three other techniques to gain bonus points. After few minutes of thinking, he decided on showing the **Water Release: Water Clone Technique, Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique **and **Eye Illusion: Chill.** He didn't want to use his techniques because someone might've been able to reverse engineer them and use them. As for the bloodline techniques, there was no need to have more attention than he already had.

**Next Day, Outskirts of Leaf, 25.6. 3047EE, 1630hrs**

Naruto was on his way to his apartment. He was deemed to spend the rest alone or training with Akiko because both Ino and Yakumo went to celebrate their, and the other kids' from their clan, graduation. As he was slowly walking through the streets, he noticed a faint chakra signature following him. It was probably a Root agent who wanted to deliver him another mission information, he was actually glad because he didn't make much money those last few months, but couldn't seeing as the streets, while not as crowded as those in downtown, had few people walking through them. He turned and entered a shadowy alley and waited for the Root agent to come.

The agent came to the alley only few moments after he entered it. He wore the standard Root black cloak and had a black boa mask with a kanji for Root on its' forehead, the black color of the mask signalizing, that this was one of the most elite tree-bottoms, as Naruto called them, who were also Danzo's bodyguards and did only the hardest missions. And his presence wasn't a good thing. Danzo would never send someone that strong and important to deliver him a mission information.

Naruto immediately settled into one of the Fast Fists' offensive katas and activated his Sharingan. To his surprise, the cloaked ninja chuckled and took of his mask, revealing a pale, slightly feminine, face with two purple markings under amber colored eyes with slits as pupils.

The man chuckled insanely again before saying: "Well, Danzo was right about your intelligence. Let's see if he was also right about your skill."

Naruto was shocked. This was one of the most unlikely and unfortunate things that could happen today. The only thing he could think before he was pulled into a fight with one of the Sannin, the strongest one in his opinion, was that Karma really was a bitch.

He dodge the kick aimed at his head and threw a kunai with explosive note attached to it under the sannin's legs. However, Orochimaru was too skilled and experienced to be killed or even injured by such cheap attack. He substituted with trashcan, which was turned into ash by the note. Orochimaru appeared behind him and it was only thanks to his sensory abilities, that he managed to dodge it. He then quickly turned and tried to land a blow to the sannin's jaw but the snake charmer had no problem with blocking the attacks.

It seemed like he grew bored after few moments because he back handed Naruto into wall of one of the buildings at the sides of the alley and started to shift through handseals at extremely fast pace before outstretching his hand and aiming it at Naruto who was standing up. He smirked slightly before exclaiming: **Lightning Release: Lightning Barrage Technique. **Several bolts of lightning erupted from his hand and surged through the air with the intent to end Naruto's life.

But Naruto, who was standing again, wasn't going to give up his life that easily. He outstretched his hands and used the **Wind Release: Wind Pillars Technique. **He released large amount of wind chakra from his arms and formed four pillars of wind. He used two of them to defend himself from the lightning attack and then sent the remaining two at the sannin. The man didn't even flinch, he just stood there and let himself get hit with the technique.

The pressure of the wind was big enough to destroy a human body in matter of seconds, but Orochimaru's body was not completely human anymore. While it was greatly injured, the man was still alive and in a foul and gruesome display vomited a new body. But when Naruto looked at him, he knew something changed. The insane glint in the man's eyes was gone and so was the light and pretty insane smile. It was then, that he realized this man was completely sane, at least on the outside.

"You are even more talented than I thought you were. To use a jonin level technique without the incantation and handseals is no easy feat." He paused and looked thoughtful for a minute before continuing "From now on, you are my apprentice."

He then took a deep breath before vomiting a big beige scroll with a purple kanji for snake on it. He threw it to Naruto and said: "You know what it is. Sign it with your blood and summon anything you will be able to between 2000hrs and 2100hrs on the 30.6., at that time, you should already know your teammates and your meeting with them should be over. We will meet in the snake realm and discuss your future training."

Naruto quickly signed the contract with his blood and memorized the handseals. He then handed the scroll to the sannin, who "ate" it before saying: "Now go, we don't need an ANBU to find you here." He then disappeared in a gust of wind with dust.

Naruto couldn't help but be slightly happy. It wasn't every day you became an apprentice to a sannin. It didn't matter much to him that he was traitor. He didn't care about the Leaf in the slightest. What diminished his happiness quite a bit, was that he had to keep it secret from his little sis and Ino and Yakumo. He knew they didn't hate him because of having Kurama sealed inside of him, understanding that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and even came to like the fox when they learned he wasn't a mass murderer from his own free will. But there was little possibility of them tolerating his apprenticeship under a biggest traitor of the Leaf since Madara. It was because they were still loyal to the Leaf, even though they were angry at the people who mistreated him in the past and understood his hatred.

**'Will you tell them?'**

'Speak of the devil… Of course not. This is a once in lifetime opportunity. Besides, when he will start trying to force me into something I don't want to do, I can just stop learning from him. Which reminds me – the barrier seals able to hide your chakra are almost done. We will be able to start the youki training soon enough. The seals will also be able to hide the chakra spike coming with summoning **Susanoo**, so I will be able to completely master the technique. I also found a perfect place today. Someone is selling an old storage bunker from the shinobi wars era for 2 000 000 Ryo. I will buy it and make the inside larger with the enlarging seals. They should be able to enlarge the bunker enough for your final form to fit in, so I think summoning **Susanoo** won't be much of a problem either.'

**'Very well. Now, how was your day, kit?'**

And with that, they started chatting what happened before Kurama woke up. Naruto told him he had full score on all of the tests, became Rookie of the Year for the whole graduating year, became the Top Shinobi of his class while Yakumo and Ino became Top Kunoichi of their class. That also meant there was chance of him being placed on the same team with Yakumo. After that, they chatted about the history, their favorite subject, until Naruto reached his apartment and started working on the barrier seals.

**The Fucking End**

**Don't forget to review and vote in poll!**

**Next chapter: Chapter VII: The Team and The King of Serpents**


	7. Chapter VII: Team & The King of Serpents

**The Story of a Stormbringer**

**Chapter VII:**

_**The Team and The King of Serpents**_

**Hello my beloved readers! Fallen Angel is finally back!**

**For starters, I am very sorry for my long absence. However, I have no fault in it. My laptop broke two times in row, first time after winter holidays (3 weeks to repair), was working fine for a week and the died again (month long repair, seriously: WTF were they doing with my precious that long?) I was so discouraged (No playing games too…) during that whole time, that I didn't even think about writing something. And when precious finally came back, I was more interesting in playing and finishing few of my games. Sorry. As apology, please accept the longest chapter I ever wrote.**

**But now I am back and that's all that matters. **

**Also, I have decided to mainly focus on this story for some time, so no updates for Ghost for at least two months. Sorry, but I have some great ideas with this story, while I am not absolutely sure where even the III chapter of Ghost will end up… At least not yet.**

**Some of you may have already noticed, but for those who didn't: The liters system is gone. Instead of it, I just use a bit more complicated brother/sister of the cannon system. More details: AN of Chapter I. I also deleted the technique list, because I decided I will not do more lists. The effects of the techniques will be mentioned in the story or you can find them on Narutopedia or LeafNinja, well the cannon ones. For info about non-cannon techniques, ask in review or through PM.**

**Also, for those who liked the work of _VynosNeptune_ , I've talked with him and he is may move his project into Forum, nothing is sure yet though. But at least there is hope.**

**Please do review, I really appreciate all of reviews and I also haven't written anything in long time and I fear my writing is a bit rusty, so let me know what you think. If you can back it up, flame even. But please refrain from profanity, comments on my mental health, my mother's job and the likes. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Day Later, Leaf's Red District, 26.6. 3047EE, around 2200hrs**

Naruto was slowly strolling through the infamous Red District of Hidden Leaf. However, while it wasn't the best part of Leaf, it was much better than Red Districts in civilian cities. At least on the surface. Because of the ANBU patrols and strict laws, criminal activities had to be well hidden and only the best of best were able to survive this way. On the other hand, it also meant great quality of services. And that was exactly what he needed.

He was here to contact certain someone who was selling an old storage bunker from Shinobi Wars Era, which ended not much more than two years before his birth. But why to get an old building illegal way you ask? Well, aside from his money not being the cleanest in the village, the bunker was used to store drugs for quite some years. And it would also continue, if the criminal mastermind, who managed to hide one hundred thirty tons of cocaine in Shinobi village, wasn't killed.

After the death of the "Clan head", his subordinates started a silent war to claim his position, but because of this, they were found out and almost all of them were executed and remaining exiled. But apparently, the bunker wasn't found out and one of the gangsters was still in the village and somehow managed to get the bunker signed on him and was selling it now.

And for only 2 000 000 Ryo, while other, although "clean", bunkers cost around ten. And this was where next catch came. The stash was still full and there was no way to get rid of the material inside with the hand of law still alert and trying to find where the drugs were hidden. But this also gave Naruto a pretty good idea. He would just have to consult it with the man. He was sure he would agree though.

He walked for few more minutes until he reached one of the most luxurious brothels in Leaf. He looked at his watches and noted he was on time and the man should be leaving right about… 'Now.' And just as he thought it, a midget of a man who clearly lacked sense of fashion, walked out of the brothel and slowly headed to one of the poor parts of village.

Naruto mirrored the path and at the same time took in his appearance in more detail. The man was not more than 160 centimeters high, a little fat and had a slightly spiky light brown hair that reached his shoulder. He couldn't see his face, but he saw the man's clothes. And they were horrible. He wore a bright blue suit and dark red boots. Naruto resisted the urge to kick the man in head. While he was no fashion expert, even he knew that was wrong on so many levels.

However, he was here because of business and not because of clothes. He followed the man for more than half of a hour until they reached a rundown apartment building, even more than the one in which he lived. The walls missed most of renderings and almost half of tiles on the roof were missing.

The man entered the building and Naruto followed him. When they were inside the man turned and Naruto could finally see his face. It wasn't really something that stood out of crowd, he also wore round shades, so Naruto wasn't able to see his eyes.

The man looked at him for few moments, most likely to evaluate him, before speaking: "So you are the one villing to buy the bunker with its… content. I hope you have someone willing to have it on their name. It's not allowed for children to own a property, you know? "

Naruto merely chuckled before pointing at the plate with village insignia on his bandana and asking: "What about the content?"

The man sighed before answering: "Well, you can sell it. You will have to sell it outside of the village though. There is no way you will be able to sell it inside, even when those fuckers stop snooping around. One, two trades and they will find you."

Naruto nodded again before voicing another question: "What if I had a way of getting the material out of the village? You could take the 'flour' and I would get the bunker and the same amount of papers you wanted for the bunker."

The man was silent for a moment, thinking if this would work. In the end, he decided to give it a shot. If the kid was telling truth, he would be able to make enough money to start a new empire out of this damned village. An empire far more profitable and stronger than the one his father built from here and which was destroyed after his death. He thought about taking control over it, but with all of the ninja around, he just let it be destroyed.

He nodded before motioning for the boy to follow him and led him downstairs under the building. They reached a vault like door, similar to the ones in the Academy, but twice the size and with no visible wheels or locks. The man came to the door and put a hand on them and pushed a little bit of chakra inside the invisible seals on them. The doors were slowly opening and the man returned to business.

"Rumors say these seals were made by Jiraiya of The Sannin."

This immediately caught Naruto's interest. Maybe there were even more seals inside. And as if reading his mind, the businessman told him: "There are even more seals though. Ventilation, reinforcement, some silencing… The seal master I had here wasn't able to get anything from them though. He said they were pretty intricate. And that they also don't need to be charged with chakra, because they were somehow getting it from somewhere. Now shall we?"

They entered the storage and Naruto was surprised in good way, the storage was twice as big as he thought it would be, and that was with the crates containing the drug inside. If he applied the seals he had prepared, it would be probably big enough to have two Kuramas inside. And that was pretty awesome. New ideas flooded his mind, a bit greenery, a small pond and a small house and he would have a secret shelter with normal training ground at the same time.

But his train of thoughts was interrupted when the man turned again and asked: "Now, how do you want to smuggle out this much of cocaine out of ninja village when ANBU are looking for it, hmm?"

Instead of answering with words, Naruto took out a storage scroll, unrolled it one floor and unsealed… a metal plate. It was twenty centimeters thick, seven meters long and five meters wide. On it were visible seals, one of them insanely big but simplest of storage seals and the six others were a bit more intricate, but still pretty simple, chakra storage seals.

This storage plate was able to contain the whole material and then some more. It was because storage seal's capacity also depended on the mass of the medium, which was used to create the "pocket" dimensions and thus, it was easier to create big storage seal on metal plate than to create it on paper.

This seal was big enough to consume a High B-Rank chakra reserves in one go, and thus, the chakra storage seals were added, so even someone with rather small reserves, like this man, was able to load/unload it. It was also somewhat of a safety mechanism. The seals were not rechargeable and thus, unless someone managed to change the array, the storage would work only six times.

Meanwhile, the man was standing with mouth agape. This was the biggest storage seal he ever saw. And he was once a ninja wannabe and lived in village with most seal masters in history. It took him few more moments to function properly again and he grinned.

"So this is your plan, huh? Well, kid, I agree then." He pulled out an envelope from one of inside pockets on his suit and started explaining. "We will go to visit bank to get money for you and then my friend. He will then just change the documents without anyone else knowing and you will become the new owner."

He then walked to nearest crate and put the document on it. After that, he took out a pen and handed it to Naruto. The boy read through it and finding nothing wrong with it, he signed it. The man hid it to the envelope and the envelope in his suit.

"Now, one more thing, we need to add your chakra signature to the system and erase mine. Follow me please." and walked to the exact centre of the bunker. He then placed his hand on a kanji for array on the floor there and pushed a bit of chakra into it. Immediately, something akin to console, but in seals, spread out. The man continued to push chakra into the middle and told Naruto to push chakra into a small seal with central kanji for "addition". Then, he moved his hand onto the central kanji and the man moved his on a similar seal with kanji for "withdrawal" on it. Naruto, using his bloodline, found out that the businessman wasn't trying something on him, and his signature really wasn't in the system anymore.

He then proceeded to seal all of the crates using his own chakra and with the help of more than few clones. It took him almost two hours to get it done and he then explained to Gato how much times would the storage plate work. They then agreed on meeting tomorrow at noon in one of more luxurious restaurants, seeing as it took too much time and the bank was already closed and the man's friend probably asleep.

**Next Day, Fleur De Beauté, 27.6. 3047EE, around 1300hrs**

Naruto and the man were finishing their lunch. During the time they spent, Naruto learned many things about the businessman. The man wanted to be a ninja once, but later found the job to be too hard for him and chose to make money as a businessman and criminal. It worked good until his boss died and he was now just trying to get out with a bit of money to start anew. He also told Naruto his name and offered him work if he ever left this "shithole of a village" as he named it. He told him to just ask for a name "Gato".

But now, when the meal was finished, it was time to get back to business. They left the restaurant and headed to the bank that held Gato's money. Gato withdrew the 2 000 000 Ryo for Naruto from his account and then transferred his money to a new bank account in another bank somewhere in Red Bean Country. Not that Naruto really cared.

After that, they visited Gato's friend in his office and handed him the man made the change of documents and Naruto was finally the owner of the property. They headed to one of the gates, where Gato had his caravan, twenty personal guards and six Leaf Chunnin waiting for him. They secretly traded scrolls, one with money and the other with cocaine and both went their ways.

**Three Days Later, Academy – Class 407, 30.6. 3047EE, cca 1000hrs**

Naruto was bored. He was waiting for Yakumo to come and then to hear on what team he was placed. He looked around the room, noticing 65 out of 92 wannabes who graduated were already there. 7 out of the 8 who didn't graduate were the offspring of civilians. The only one with shinobi background who didn't graduate was the Inuzuka who sat in front of him during the test. No surprise there though. That boy was idiot. To think he made it even through first year was sad. It shown how the Academy has fallen.

His thoughts on the idiot were interrupted when one of his girlfriends entered the classroom. Her attire had changed though. Instead of the brown/green attire she wore before, she now had black army boots, crimson ANBU style pants held in place with black leather belt, on which tow familiar kunai holsters were. Her upper body was hidden under a loose short sleeved crimson shirt under which she had long sleeved mesh undershirt. Her hair were loose, but she cut them, so they now reached to her upper back instead of hips. She also had black fingerless gloves.

She wasn't the only one though. Ino also changed what she wore. She still wore the black boots, but the bandages hiding her legs were gone. Instead of the skirt and spandex shorts, she now wore shorts from the material used on ANBU pants and had two front and two back pockets. They were purple of course. The same belt and holsters were used. Her upper body was now coated in a long sleeved mesh undershirt, on which oversized purple t-shirt was placed. She also wore black gloves with a small steel spikes on the knuckles.

But there was no more time to think about the attire because Yakumo reached their desk. She sat down on his lap and greeted him with kiss. She then cuddled to him and they waited in comfortable silence.

After few minutes, when all of the graduates were there, their teacher came into class and looked the class over and then giving them slight smile.

"Now, I should bore you with a speech similar to the one you heard each year at the start of the school year. But I won't. You can find it in each history book about Leaf. Instead, I have last and very important advice for you: Don't lose your heads in clouds now, kids. You made genin, but out there are people your age, that are already jonin. Train hard to match them, don't ever underestimate your opponents, always go all out. There is no time for playing out there, each moment you waste may mean your death later. Also, don't hesitate to kill enemies. If you have doubts, remember – They would do it. So don't let them and send their souls to Shinigami instead of yours. And every time you are teamed up with someone, work as a team, no matter what was said. Teamwork can double your strength, so use it.

On a bit more pleasant topic than killing, I'm proud. This is the first time my class had more than 90% success rate, the one before had under 50%. I'm also proud of one individual here. Uzumaki Naruto, you can't even imagine how happy you made, destroying competition and becoming the Rookie of the Year with no problems at all. To be honest, I never even dreamed about one of my students being Rookie of the Year." The old man chuckled before continuing: "I also won nice sum of money thanks to you.

Now, the team placement. Team G-1 – our stars: Uzumaki Naruto and Kurama Yakumo with an earlier graduate and genin Uzuki Mai. Your sensei will be Elite Jonin Shirakumo Hayama. He is waiting, along with your teammate, at Genin training ground 3. You should leave now, I think my speech made him wait long enough."

Naruto and Yakumo stood up and left the Academy. Once they were out, they used body flicker to get to the training ground where their teammate and sensei were waiting. They appeared in middle of the training ground. It was made of simple plain in the middle, which was surrounded by forest from three sides and a river from the last. On the other side of the river was another, bigger, plain with few of the many memorial stones. In the middle of the training ground were three stumps.

They looked around and saw their teammate and their sensei sparring on one of the trees. Yakumo started walking to them, but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait, let's see how good our teammate is."

Yakumo nodded and they both watched the spar, their mind analyzing the spar. Their teammate was pretty good, she was able to avoid most of the attacks and block the ones she wasn't able to dodge. But it was clear as day she wasn't one for close combat and wouldn't really stand a chance against their sword using sensei if he was going all out. She was trying to make a distance between her and the man, but he wasn't giving her chance. And the fight continued that way for few more moments. In the end, the girl yielded.

To Naruto's and Yakumo's surprise, both the man and the girl body flickered to them. Their sensei was first to speak "Greetings, am I right when I assume you are my new pupils?"

They greeted their sensei and new teammate, who just responded with cheery hello. They then moved to sit under one of the trees and their conversation continued there.

"We know very little about you and you know nothing about us, so I think we should introduce ourselves. I'll start – My name is Shirakumo Hayama, my likes are Leaf, swords, blue haired women, beer and spicy meals. I dislike brash people, sake and horses. I hate that psycho bitch Mitarashi, she's really getting on my nerves. She's also the only Leaf ninja I would send on a suicide mission without second thoughts and doubts. My ambition for the foreseeable future is to mold you into good team and also good shinobi as individuals and I hope you will make Chunnin in less than two years. Now, for my skills: I am good with swords and also with ninjutsu. I have natural affinity for wind and through training, I achieved affinity for water. I am also good at planning. I am mediocre in taijutsu and genjutsu. I have no skills in medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. Mai, you next."

When the man was talking, Naruto looked him over. His clothing was nothing extraordinaire, he wore the standard leaf jonin attire in the short sleeved version with added black fingerless gloves with steel handguard. He had a head of dull black/dark grey shoulders reaching hair tied in ponytail, black eyes. His face was what you could call average, no distinctive shapes, marks, or anything and it looked just like faces of almost every other man in Leaf. He turned his eyes to his new teammate as she started speaking in cheerful voice.

"Hey, I'm Uzuki Mai. I like shurikenjutsu, my older cousin and Princess Gale movies. I dislike arrogant people, red beans and anything made from them. I hate Shimura Danzo for the things he did to everyone in Root. I want to become ANBU and also become as good in shurikenjutsu as is Tsunade-sama in healing arts. I have great shurikenjutsu skills, but I am also proficient in traps and healing. I am mediocre in close combat, genjutsu and thanks to my cousin, I know few things about interrogation and torture. I have no skill in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. "

As she was talking, Naruto looked her over. She had pretty nice figure for someone 14 years old, an future Icha Icha material in his opinion. She had straight purple hair that reached just few centimeters under her shoulders. She wore simple blue tank top, black dark blue gloves and blue ANBU style pants with black leather belt. She also wore the standard dark blue sandals. On the belt, she had one kunai holster with ten kunai, one big shuriken holster with 30 kunai, one supply pouch and one senbon pouch big enough to hold 100 of the needles.

But what caught Naruto's interest more was a folded Wind Demon Shuriken strapped to her belt. He never saw one before, but knew them from books about Uchiha clan who were frequent users of these shuriken. And also the only ones in Leaf. They were very secretive about these shuriken, even creating their own forge so they didn't have to reveal their secrets to blacksmiths who would forge the weapons for them. Of course, few people from other countries managed to get their hands on few of the shuriken, but they were just as secretive as the Uchiha clan was. Naruto decided to ask her about how she got the shuriken later.

Now, it was time to introduce himself: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am sorry, but we don't know each other well and I cannot trust you fully. Thus, I will not reveal anything personal. My skills are universal. I prefer the art of ninjutsu and fuinjutsu, but I am proficient in other. My weakness? Inexperience. And lack of physical power, but that is because of my age."

His sensei just nodded and his new teammate had unreadable expression, but he could see a bit of sadness in her eyes, and maybe a bit of anger too. If he had to guess, he would say she was sad because he wasn't as trusting as Leaf ninja should be. But this was a ninja village for fuck's sake…

And a bit angry at him because of what she considered arrogance. Well, who cares anyway? He would be able to work with her, she seemed talented and had good enough skills. And they wouldn't be together forever, probably just until they made chunnin. Few months with a bit angry, but probably willing to cooperate, teammate won't kill him.

Yakumo spoke in similar manner: "I am Yakumo of the Kurama clan. I, just as my classmate and now teammate, do not trust you enough. In fact, I know nothing about you, besides what you told me. If you prove you are trustworthy and we will form a bond of friendship, I will share information about my personal life. Until then, our relationship is purely professional and the only thing you need to know is my proficiency in different arts. I am very good in the art of genjutsu and fuinjutsu. I am mediocre in taijutsu and shurikenjutsu. I have absolutely no knowledge of kenjutsu. Also, I am proficient in interrogation and torture, thanks to my genjutsu techniques."

Their sensei nodded again, but their teammate was openly sulking now. "Why? Why don't you trust us? We trusted you and told you about ourselves."

Before Naruto could answer, their sensei spoke: "As they said, they don't know us. They don't know if we are saying the truth or lying and deceiving."

Mai turned to the Elite Jonin "But I would never-"

The man sighed. "I know you would never lie to fellow Leaf ninja. But can you prove it somehow?"

The girl was silent for a moment before silently answering "No…"

Hayama sighed again. This was going to be a long team meeting. But honestly, he didn't expect it to be better. He couldn't fault the jinchuuriki for being distrustful. God knows how the boy managed to survive through everything he went. And while he didn't know what exactly it was, he was sure it wasn't pretty. Still, the boy had to be skilled. At least in stealth. The whole village forgot about him, the only ones knowing he was still alive during the years no one saw him, were Hokage and few of his most trusted Special Operations ANBU. He certainly knew how to hide.

He had to be skilled in other things too though. He was the Rookie of the Year, after all. He displayed a great deal of skill in exams and the Academy Taijutsu Tournament year before. And he could turn out to be something much worse than this. From a goofy idiot wearing something screaming "Kill Me!" to a lunatic plagued with nightmares, calling his bijuu mother and killing everything breathing.

He left his thoughts and revealed his plans for the rest of the day: "I'm going to test you today. First, I will spar with each of you to evaluate you, Naruto and Yakumo. One on one, of course. After that and little break, we will continue with another spar. This time, it will be two on two spar with I and Mai against you two. Another little break and a last spar after it. All three of you will try your luck against me. So try to gather as much information about other's skills as you can. Now, Yakumo, you will be the first."

Yakumo nodded and they both body flickered to the middle of the training ground, while Mai and Naruto stayed on the borders of the forest and watched their fight. She had grown over the fourth year. Her abilities were well above average genin and probably even chunnin. The only thing she lacked was experience. Her genjutsu was now High B-Rank and she was well on her way on reaching the Low A-Rank. During the last year she focused mainly on her chakra control and reserves though. Both were now High B-Rank. Her physical abilities were better too, but not as good as Ino's . Her taijutsu was currently High Chunnin and her shurikenjutsu Low Jonin. Her prowess in fuinjutsu also increased, she was now Mid B-Rank in the art of seals and was able to create even more complicated explosive notes and seals. She also knew how to create different storage seals and also few simple alarm, barrier and trap seals.

She settled in one of her stances and prepared for fight. Hayama settled into one of his kenjutsu stances and shot forward. Yakumo used the body flicker to get out of the way and then on the far side of the clearing and started to lay the **Illusion: False Surroundings **all around her. She then threw several shuriken with different notes on them all around her. Some of them were explosive notes, some were trap notes, which shot out chakra imbued wire that tried to bind everything moving within its range.

She noted, that her sensei was closing in fast. She quickly took out two kunai with barrier notes and threw it in front of her. She created another genjutsu to hide the barrier and then activated it. It created a square with three meters long side. The barrier had light blue color and while it wasn't very powerful, she just needed to stall her opponent for a moment. She needed to get away and hide. But she thought of another surprise for her sensei. She cast another genjutsu, used **Fire Release: Explosive Clone Technique **and Body Flickered to the forest behind her.

And just in time, seeing as her sensei was now just in front of the traps. Hayama ran at his new students before abruptly stopping as several wires shot at him and tried to catch and subdue him. However, he was having none of that and pumped wind chakra into his sword and easily cut through the wire. But he then noticed something was wrong. The wire seemed to come out of ground, or at least when he wasn't paying attention at first. But when he looked more closely, he noticed the wire appeared out of thin air few centimeters above ground. He smirked and released a small burst of chakra, effectively dispelling the genjutsu cowering the kunai with the trap notes.

However, he didn't expect the illusion to be also hiding several other kunai with explosive notes. And to make things worse, the notes were already glowing and sizzling. He attempted to jump away, but was too slow. All of the notes exploded, taking the elite jonin's arm. Or so it looked at the beginning. But a heavily injured man never hit the ground. Instead, he disappeared with a barely audible "pop" and a small cloud of smoke.

The real Hayama, hidden in one of the treetops, smirked. So this girl managed to destroy High D-Ranked opponent quite easily. It was time to kick this up a notch. He created another shadow clone, this time at Low Chunnin level and without the knowledge where the girl went. Yes, he knew. While she managed to fool his clone with the false surroundings because she made sure he didn't see anything from the front, she made one quite big mistake. She didn't extend the genjutsu enough to reach the forest behind her positions and so he, watching the fight from side, saw her appear after leaving the genjutsu's area of effect and then running into the forest.

The clone body flickered in front of the crater created by the explosion and yelled. "Well, it seems you have dealt with my clone quite easily. Let's see how you can deal with real opponent."

The clone shot forward… only to slam into the hidden barrier and disappear in another cloud of smoke. Real Hayama facepalmed and created another clone with Low Chunnin skills, but now also gave it his sensory skill. While he was not sensory ninja, there were ways to sense chakra, just as people could copy techniques without Sharingan. It required lot's of practice though, that was also the reason only Elite Jonin and few of Jonin and maybe Elite Chunnin knew how to sense chakra. And even then, they were nowhere near even the least talented sensor. But his skill were good enough to find some low level genjutsu techniques or sense most of enemies if they weren't farther than 100 – 120 meters away from him.

However, he was lucky by a good bit. The clone slammed to the barrier with enough power to damage it. The barrier disappeared with a screech and in a cloud of blue smoke with few blue sparks flying out from it. The fluctuation of chakra was big enough to disperse the genjutsu around it and thus Hayama and his clone could see it. He found the sight rather interesting and, in a way, beautiful. Not many ninja used barriers nowadays and it was always interesting to watch the barrier dissolve. Some of them cracked and created shards similar to those of broken glass, that faded away when they hit the ground. Some dissolved into sickly green liquid, that quickly evaporated… But there wasn't time to think about barriers. It was time to fight.

This clone also body flickered in front of the crater, but didn't say anything. Instead, the clone focused and tried to sense if there were more genjutsu around him. However, it wasn't able to sense anything, because the air was still full of the chakra from the explosive notes, barrier and the already dispelled genjutsu. To the surprise of both real jonin and his clone, a genjutsu dispelled itself to reveal Yakumo standing there smirking at the clone.

Hayama was on edge. Did she know he was hidden there and created another genjutsu to fool his real self into believing she ran into the forest or was this clone and she really ran into the forest? He was about to find out, because the girl shot forward at his clone. But for some reason, the clone didn't even attempt to move. And that proved to be great mistake when the clone of the girl exploded into soaring fireball with range around 10 meters.

That was another clone down and Hayama was pleasantly surprised. So far, his new student would be able to fend off several Low Chunnin attackers if they came one after another, and all that with just simple seals, traps and low level genjutsu. However, it was time to kick it up a notch yet again. He created three Low Chunnin level clones with his sensing abilities and also knowledge of the place, where Yakumo entered the forest. All of them started tree hopping away, trying to get to Yakumo from behind.

What they didn't know was that the place was rigged with well hidden, but no chakra using traps. They didn't get even near to the place where she entered the forest, all of them being impaled with hundreds of senbon. Hayama, after sorting through the memories of the clones, just shook his head and created another clone. This one had Elite Chunnin skills and experience.

This clone also tree hopped away, but instead of trying to get to the place where Yakumo ran from the clearing, he started to search for traces that would lead him to where she was now. And after few minutes, he found them. She apparently didn't use trees to travel and instead ran on the ground, leaving few unclear footsteps. But he was still able to find them and started pursuing her. He found her in a very small clearing in the forest.

She was preparing another set of traps. Seeing as she was consumed by her work, he sneak up on her and delivered devastating round house kick to her side. It was powerful enough to lift her of the ground and send her flying. She hit a tree and slid down on the ground, unmoving. The shadow clone created clone of its own and sent it to check if she was unconscious. She was. The second clone dispelled to send this information to the original clone and real Hayama.

The clone proceeded to pick up the girl while his creator went to where his other students were. Just when he arrived there, a roar of pain was heard from the forest. And this roar was in his voice. Not even second later, Hayama proceeded to vomit his almost fully digested breakfast.

He cleansed his mouth with an underpowered **Water Release: Gunshot **and thought 'That was the foulest fucking thing I ever saw. Just what the fuck made her create that genjutsu. A worm eating its way out of her skull and then jumping at my clone and trying to eat its way inside its head… How the fuck she got the idea to create this? Now that I think about it, there was this one incident in Academy. Worms crawling out of everywhere… Hmm, I have to ask her about it later…'

He didn't create another clone this time. He was playing with her for about 45 minutes now. 'Time to switch the difficulty to realistic.' He jumped into the treetops and sped towards her last location. He knew she was injured and probably with pretty nasty headache. She couldn't get far away. It took him not even half of a minute to get there. And indeed, she didn't get far away. He could sense her only few meters away. He quickly ran in her direction and found her sitting under one of the trees holding her forehead. Yep, her head had to hurt like hell.

However, she wasn't going to let him rest just yet. Suddenly, before he could do anything, she started releasing too big amount of chakra into air, way more than any genin should have when his reserves were full. And not too soon, he found himself getting sleepy as huge amount of white feathers started falling down from the sky. He, of course, knew it was genjutsu and even tried to dispel it. But to no avail and he was barely awake now. He mustered all the chakra he was able in his half asleep state and released it one powerful burst.

The feathers disappeared and his drowsiness with them. However, it wasn't without price. His chakra reserves were now barely half full. And the girl was nowhere in sight. Before he moved though, a bean string began growing out of the ground under him and quickly wrapped around his legs and then began wrapping around the rest of his body. He tried several burst of chakra, but the genjutsu wavered always only very slightly. He was able to catch that detail though. But this was bad. While the genjutsu had only one layer, the lack of reaction on well controlled and powerful attempts to dispel it signaled, that this was bloodline technique.

He was brought out of his musings when the bean string lifted him into air and a small bean pod emerged from the ground and another set of bean strings lifted it beside him. Suddenly, the bean pod opened and revealed Yakumo, cowered in some sort of green slime or whatever it was. She smirked at him and took out a kunai. She held it under his throat.

"You have underestimated me, sensei. And look where it got you? I think you said you were good at planning? Someone good at planning would never underestimate his opponent, no matter how young, inexperienced or otherwise handicapped would his opponent be. He would think of all of the unknowns and then chose the way of action accordingly. You did not. Now yield." Yakumo said smugly and with a bit of arrogance.

Hayama chuckled: "You are correct. Indeed, good strategist would never make the mistakes I did. It seems I still have lot's to learn. However, one should never be smug and arrogant. And also should not underestimate the resourcefulness of more experienced and also clearly more skilled opponent. Even when the one is caught in genjutsu."

He then bit his lip with all the strength his jaw had. The genjutsu wavered and then faded away, revealing that he was still at the same place as before and also Yakumo, who was standing right behind him. Hayama wasn't wasting even a second and quickly turned around, caught the kunai holding hand of his new pupil and delivered very powerful knee strike to her abdomen, effectively knocking her unconscious.

He took few deep breaths to calm down and subdue the adrenalin rush. This girl gave him a run for his money. She was clearly Low Jonin, the only thing she lacked was experience and bit of polishing of the rough edges and she would be chunnin within a year and pretty hot candidate for at least standard ANBU captain in the coming two to three years.

His face hardened when he remembered her words. She was of course right. Underestimating opponents was great flaw. A flaw he got in ANBU. It didn't matter much there. His team was one of the best, all of them Elite Jonin and Mid and High A-Ranked threats, they were able to get rid of almost any problem, save for S-Ranked ninja, veteran division and the likes. But then he left. And the flaw remained. But now his partners were wet under nose rookie genins. It proved fatal and names of two out of three were now at one of the memorial stones across the river.

He suddenly didn't feel like sparring anymore today. This team shoved great promise, the last spar, that would be the actual test if they had any chance to develop good teamwork, wouldn't be needed. He would still lecture them though. To teach them and also remind himself what he did wrong in the past so he would not repeat the same mistakes ever again.

He picked the girl up bridal style and body flickered to his other two students. He gave the girl to Naruto, who immediately began healing her, showing great care when he carefully examined her and then healed. This steeled the jonin in his decision. After few more moments of silence and healing, Naruto woke Yakumo up. The jonin coughed to get their attention.

"Thank you Yakumo, you have shown me what I did wrong. But you are not the first. I will not tell you who had shown me the first time, because I still have fresh and sad memories of it." Here, the jonin paused for a moment and both Naruto and Yakumo noticed not only his pained expression, but also Mai's and few tears that rolled down her cheeks before she wiped them away.

The jonin broke the silence: "However, there are some things I think you really need to know. First, sorry I lied to you Mai, this wasn't only meeting our new teammates. The last 3v1 spar would've been new teamwork test, to see if you could work with someone else after… that and" he pointed at Naruto and Yakumo "to see if you had the right attitude and would be willing to work in a team. If you wouldn't, you would've been sent back to Academy and you, Mai, would've been sent on a three months long psychical rehabilitation and then stuck doing D-Ranks during one year long probation period and probably banned from achieving the rank of Jonin, Elite Jonin and entering ANBU. Again, I am very sorry, but this was direct order from the Jonin Commander's office.

But I decided I will let you pass. What happened then was my fault, to tell the truth I don't know why I wasn't stripped of my rank and sent on probation. It may have something with Danzo requesting I will train both of you, though. Also, I think you have the right attitude. While you two are not trusting easily, you shown interest in working in a team with us when you revealed information about your skills to us.

However, I also want to tell you, just like Yakumo told me, never underestimate even the least powerful of enemies and take all of the unknowns into account. Remember, that even Academy Student can kill Kage if he is underestimating him and doesn't pay attention. Also, remember, that a less powerful enemy with greater knowledge of your skill, than you have of his, knowledge of terrain or anything that matters in fight, can take you down. Always be cautious.

But, just like I told Yakumo, never underestimate resourcefulness of more experienced and more skilled opponent, even when it seems he is losing. Half of Genin, all of Chunnin, Elite Chunnin, Special Jonin, Jonin, Elite Jonin and Kage especially, saw more than you. They experienced way more fights and while some of them may be worse on it in terms of raw power, they probably picked up or developed one way or another to counter some of the things you will throw at them.

Your knowledge that comes mainly from books and scrolls, but their comes from battlefield, life and death situation where the smallest slip could and probably would've meant death for them. But they are still alive, meaning they know the harsh reality and can and will use this knowledge to their advantage. Just like I did. Kurama illusions can't be broken by chakra bursts, but up to a certain level of the techniques, biting ones lips painfully is enough to snap out of it. Remember that. Mai and Naruto so you can get out of them and you Yakumo, to try and find a way to make them more resilient.

It's still lunch time, so how about we go get some barbecue? After the lunch, you will be dismised and I will go register you as active team." All of the genin nodded and so they headed into the town. Their sensei was of course right, although Naruto was sure his experience was enough to match your average Chunnin, thanks to his spars with Danzo and his missions. His fight with Orochimaru helped a bit too, no matter how short it was. There weren't many who fought a Sannin and lived to tell the tale and even less who were complimented by the Sannin they fought.

**Same Day, Naruto's Bunker, 30.6. 3047EE, around 1955hrs**

Naruto was in the middle of examining and learning the seals in the array. He didn't apply any of his own seals yet. Mainly because he now wanted to incorporate the seals into this array and that would need a bit more upgrading, one the seals and the already working array. He also wanted to know how was this array powered. And what he found was really interesting. There were seals, that somehow managed to gather natural chakra and then adapter seals that changed it into normal human chakra.

Naruto, of course, understood why. Natural chakra had many different types and while those were almost the same, sharing 80% of the properties, there were still some differences in their potency, strength, … It was very hard to create seals running purely or even partially on natural chakra and those seals had many filtering and adapter additions that made the seal too big and too complicated.

Some may argue that even humans have different chakras. Yes, they do. But 97% of humans have the "standard" light blue chakra and those with different chakra can control it and are mostly aware of its effects and differences and know how to run seals with their type of chakra, while every kind of plant, animal, rock, water create different kind of natural chakra.

Plus, there never was any human with a more than 6% different properties of chakra if density wasn't taken into account. And if it was, it was still sharing 89% properties with normal chakra. It was just like the chakra was more compressed, nothing else. If there were more differences, no one would've been able to use Uzumaki seals beside themselves.

He had to end his examination though, it was almost time to try his luck at summoning. He looked over the bunker. He could now see how really big it was without the crates with cocaine. This place was fucking huge. The apartment building, in which he had apartment, would fit in probably some more than ten times. Kurama himself, a 220 meters high, 500 meters long and 180 meters wide, would fit in three times and still leave some place. The bunker was 250 meters high, 500 meters long and 500 meters wide.

He wondered how they built this monstrosity without many people knowing. It was here probably when the village was founded and the village and the seals were added by Jirayia later. Or they were created at the same time this bunker was built. Uzumaki were still a well known and feared clan in those years and they were allied with the Senju. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise if they sent some of their Seal Masters to help them. Or it was Mito's work. It didn't matter that much at the moment though.

He looked at his watches. It was 2005hrs. Time to start the fun. He cut his palm, shifted through the handseals, but stopped. How much should he use? Well, fuck it, he wasn't proficient with it yet, so let's just use 80% of his reserves. That should be enough to summon snake of impressive size that could probably talk and also have enough brain matter to reverse summon with him into his realm instead of trying to eat him.

Naruto cut his already healed palm again, shifted through the handseals and slammed his hands onto the ground, pumping most of his chakra into the temporary summoning array. Few moments, nothing happened. But then, the whole bunker was filled with smoke and Naruto found hmself being quickly lifted into air as the floor under him moved up. Only thanks to his training was he able to react quickly enough and use chakra to not fall down. Suddenly, the movement stopped and the smoke disappeared to reveal a giant, probably more than 1,5 kilometer long purple snake with black rings, that was curled in the bunker and almost filled it whole…

_**The Youthful End**_

**So, how was it? Please do tell (through review of course)!**

**Also, why do you think does Hayama hate Anko to the point where he wouldn't mind sending her to death even when he is very loyal to his village and fellow shinobi?**

**And what exactly happened during the mission on which Mai's teammates died? Who were they? And is there a possibility of her dislike for red beans is somehow linked to it?**

**_Anyone, who will guess right one of the answers for the questions above will gain one favor from me. The favor will be concerning only this story and I will only do what you request as long as it is not something stupid. (Sorry trolls, no deleting if you guess right.)_**

**Next Chapter: Chapter VIII: Personal Summon & Insane Mind **

**Read Ya!**


End file.
